Quand la vie est comme elle est
by Tenshia31
Summary: Chapitre 17 (FINNNN) en ligne ! **Bonne lecture !** Les G-Boys se sont quittés à la fin de la guerre et ont continué à vivre chacun de leurs côtés... enfin tant qu'ils ont pu !
1. Chap 1 Quand l amitié est plus forte que

_**Quand la vie est comme elle est**_

* * *

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, Amitié

Couples : A venir

Disclamers : les personnages appartiennent à Sunrise... et blablabla

_Bon après avoir lu des fics pendant une dizaine d'années, je me décide à créer un compte sur ffnet et à essayer de publier !_

_Pas évident, mais un jour une histoire est née dans ma petite tête, alors bon !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise !_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire vos commentaires_

* * *

_Publié le 9 avril 2013_

_Edit le 2 août 2013 (__Je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait quelques fautes de frappes, alors je le remets en ligne corrigé!)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Quand l'amitié est plus forte que tout**

«...

_En l'an 197 de la colonisation, la paix semble s'être installé pour longtemps. A partir de ce jour, toutes les armes, en particulier les armures mobiles, ainsi que les gundams disparurent à jamais de la galaxie.__1_

….

_Voilà, c'était… »

Quatre éteignit son téléviseur.

Cela faisait quatre ans que la guerre était finie. Depuis chaque année, à chaque anniversaire, des émissions remémoraient ces souvenirs de paix.

Quatre années... mais il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Il se mit à repenser à tous les moments où il avait combattus aux côtés de ses frères d'armes. Durant deux longues années, ils avaient lutter ensemble. Eux qui pourtant n'étaient encore que des adolescents. De jeunes hommes entraînaient à combattre, alors qu'ils auraient du se retrouver sur les bancs du lycée, à parler d'histoires de leurs âges. A la place de cela, ils se sont retrouvés sur les champs de bataille. Les entraînements, que les professeurs leur avaient fait subir, leur ayant permis de passer bons nombres d'épreuves et gagner leurs batailles...

Et puis la guerre s'était finie...

* * *

**_*** Flash Back ***_**

«_ Cette fois, mon vieux, je te dis définitivement adieu. »

Duo jeta un dernier regard sur son fidèle Deathscythe et appuya sur le bouton. Les gundams partirent en fumée.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois pilotes.

Ils repensèrent à tous ces combats dans leurs armures mobiles et des moments où ils s'étaient sentis fort, eux qui pourtant n'étaient que des ados.

Trowa rompit le silence :

«_ Je vais encore me retrouver sans nom, dit-il avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Quatre s'empressa de lui répondre :

_Trowa ça me paraît très bien , pourquoi ne le gardes tu pas ?

_De toute manière, ajouta Duo, en règle générale personne ne choisit son nom, alors pourquoi y attacher tant d'importance. Ce qui compte c'est d'avoir un lieu qu'on puisse appeler chez soi. Pas vrai ?

__Ouais, tu as parfaitement raison ! »__2_

_***** Fin Flash Back *****_

* * *

** POV Quatre**

Trowa... S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sorti.

Après la guerre, on se demandait tous ce qu'on devait faire. On ignorait quasiment tout de la vie... de la _vraie vie_.

On voulait chacun reprendre une _vie normale_... enfin plutôt une vie sans gundams... parce que pour nous, la normalité n'était plus.

Après avoir combattu durement et sans cesse, comment faisait-on pour devenir des monsieur_ « tout le monde »_. Nous qui avions été éduqué pour le combat, pour les couvertures et les filatures.

Alors nous nous sommes séparés, chacun continuant son propre chemin, en faisant ce que nous sachions faire...

C'est ainsi qu'Heero avait continué sa mission de protection aux côtés de Réléna sur Terre Lui restait fidèle à lui-même. Le soldat parfait ne voulait lâcher le combat et la mission qu'il s'était confié.

Duo, quant à lui, s'était mis à la récupération de métaux sur Terre avec Hilde.

Trowa avait réintégré le cirque aux côtés de Catherine.

Et Wufei avait accepté la proposition de Sally d'intégrer les Préventers.

Quant à moi, j'avais continuer le travail de mon père au sein de son entreprise aux côtés des Maganacs afin d'achever la construction de la colonie X-189993.

Chacun de nous se tenaient au courant et demander des nouvelles des autres...

* * *

**_ * * * Flash Back * * *_**

On December 4, 197 11:49:41 (Message Quatre à Trowa) :

_Salut Trowa,_

_Comment vas-tu après tout ce temps ?_

_Comment se passe ta vie au cirque ? Catherine va bien ?_

_Je t'embrasse._

_Quatre_

On December 5, 197 08:30:59 (Message Trowa à Quatre) _ :_

_Bonjour Quatre,_

_Je suis content d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

_Écoute pour moi tout se passe bien._

_Et Catherine va bien... Une vraie mère poule !_

_Et toi les affaires marchent bien ?_

_Je t'embrasse._

_Trowa_

On December 5, 197 21:03:07 (Message Quatre à Trowa) _ :_

_Moi aussi je suis heureux de garder contact avec toi..._

_Oui les affaires marchent plutôt bien, j'ai de quoi m'occuper._

_J'aimerais passer te voir un de ces quatre. On se remémorera les bons vieux souvenirs._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Quatre_

On December 6, 197 08:50:51 (Message Trowa à Quatre) _ :_

_Je te recevrais avec plaisir. Tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu le souhaites !_

_Je t'embrasse._

_Trowa_

_**** * Fin Flash Back * * ***_

* * *

Trowa et moi, nous nous sommes pas mal rapproché avant la fin de la guerre. Les choses se sont faites naturellement. Une amitié forte nous liait, et nous avons fait le premier pas. Irrésistiblement, je pense qu'on avait besoin de se rapprocher tous les deux.

Tellement qu'au bout de deux ans éloignés l'un de l'autre, on s'est avoué avoir envie de se retrouver _tous_ ensemble, un peu comme avant, les combats en moins, heureusement.

Des liens, plus forts que nous, nous unissait.

Après avoir achevé la construction de la colonie, j'ai décidé de monter ma propre entreprise... Une victoire personnelle, pour m'accomplir pleinement.

Je _les_ ai tous contacté. Je les voulais eux pour m'aider à diriger cette entreprise.

* * *

**_* * * Flash Back * * *_**

On July 13, 199 19:10:41 (Message Quatre à Heero) :

_Salut Heero,_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_Dis moi j'ai un service à te demander, enfin il s'agit plutôt d'une proposition. J'aurais besoin de toi et de tes talents d'informaticien pour mon entreprise. Bon je t'explique rapidement le concept. Nous concevons et proposons de nouveaux logiciels informatiques à des boites extérieures. Je voudrais que tu sois le chef d'équipe, je te fais confiance et je sais ce que tu vaux._

_Je compte sur toi, donne moi vite une réponse._

_Quatre._

On July 13, 199 19:23:39 (Message Quatre à Duo) :

_Hey Duo,_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles de toi ! Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?_

_Dis moi ça te dirait qu'on bosse de nouveau tous ensemble, toi, moi, Heero, Trowa et Wufei. J'ai monté ma propre boite et je vous veux vous !_

_Quatre._

On July 13, 199 19:43:03 (Message Quatre à Wufei) :

_Salut Wufei,_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Comment se passe ta petite vie auprès de ta chère et tendre ?_

_Dans ton dernier message, tu me disais que vous vouliez changé un peu des Préventers et que Sally voulait reprendre un poste de médecin. Et toi que vas -tu faire ?_

_Je te demande ça parce que j'aurais une proposition pour toi._

_Je dirige une entreprise qui conçoit et propose de nouveaux logiciels informatiques à des boites extérieures. Je voudrais que tu aides Trowa à gérer la partie sécurité._

_Quatre._

_*** * * Fin Flash Back * * ***_

* * *

Je me souviens que les réponses n'ont pas tardé. Chacun ressentait l'envie mais surtout le besoin de se revoir. Je pense que nous avions vécu tellement de moments ensembles, qu'ils nous étaient difficiles de concevoir les choses autrement. Des frères d'armes ne se séparent pas comme ça ! Des semaines et des mois passés à vivre ensemble dans des caches, ça nous a tant lié, qu'on se comprenait comme personne.

C'est ainsi que tous avaient répondu positivement... tous sauf Duo.

Il m'avait expliqué que sa vie sur L-2 lui plaisait et qu'il ne voulait pas en changer.

Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas que _ça_. Seulement, j'étais sûr qu'il ne voulait ou n'était pas prêt à _le _revoir... pas après ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Il avait expliqué, mais malheureusement, je ne pouvais que le comprendre... Il lui faudrait du temps...

C'est ainsi que, Heero, Trowa, Wufei et moi, nous nous avons commencé à retravailler ensemble, à notre plus grand bonheur.

Heero concevait les logiciels à le demande des clients. C'est de lui que partait toute la réputation de la boite.

Trowa et Wufei gérait la sécurité. En effet, la notoriété de l'entreprise s'était tellement accrue qu'il avait beaucoup de boulot.

Et moi, je gérais plutôt la partie direction et comptabilité.

En tout cas, nous revivions depuis que nous étions de nouveau ensemble.

Mais il nous manquait une partie de nous même...

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

1Phrase tirée de Endless Waltz

2Endless Waltz également ^^

3 L'une des nombreuses colonies situées prés de L3

* * *

**Bon voilà premier chapitre bouclé !**


	2. Chap 2 Quand la vie n en vaut pas la pe

_**Quand la vie est comme elle est**_

* * *

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, Drama

Couples : A venir

Disclamers : les personnages appartiennent à sunrise... et blablabla

_Edit le 2 août 2013_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Quand la vie n'en vaut pas la peine**

* * *

La guerre était finie.

Et depuis, trois longues années s'étaient écoulées.

…

Duo n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Et tout ça à cause de ce qui s'était passé...

Heureusement, il recevait de temps à autres des nouvelles de certains de ses ex-coéquipiers.

Cette amitié le replongeait dans des souvenirs certes difficiles pour les ados qu'ils étaient à l'époque, mais cela lui rappelaient aussi les liens qui les unissaient tous. Et puis, après tout, la guerre l'avait forgé. Il était ainsi devenu le jeune homme qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Ainsi, il aimait recevoir des messages de ses amis, faute de les avoir prêts de lui. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait besoin d'eux !

Il avait appris par Quatre qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés et qu'ils travaillaient de nouveau ensemble. Il les enviait. Il voulait lui aussi les retrouver tous, leur dire qu'il leur avait tant manqué.. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas lui reçu la proposition de Quatre...

Mais il ne pouvait pas... pas tant qu'il serait là... Il ne pouvait pas encore soutenir ce regard. Il espérait qu'un jour il en serait capable, c'est ainsi qu'il pourrait revoir ses anciens coéquipiers...

* * *

_** November 2, 200 A.C.**_

_Le réveil sonna._

Duo releva difficilement la tête, puis il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil...

7h10...

Il soupira : comme tous les matins, depuis des années, il était en retard.

Il fila rapidement à la douche et revint dans sa chambre, dix minutes plus tard, pour passer un jean noir et un haut de la même couleur.

Avant de sortir, il observa son chat, Shin, étalé de tout son long dans les couvertures. Un magnifique chat angora, qu'il avait trouvé deux ans auparavant devant chez lui.

Il alla le caresser ce qui le fit ronronner. Il se mit en boule et se glissa un peu plus sous la couverture.

_Quel fainéant ce chat !, dit Duo, un soupçon ironique.

Il passa au salon, attrapa sa veste, ses clefs et son casque, et sortit de son appartement sans même prendre la peine de déjeuner. Il n'oublia pas de de fermer sa porte à double tour. Il n'habitait pas dans un quartier très sûr, et n'avait pas envie de se faire voler les quelques objets de valeur qu'il lui restait.

Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et se retrouva vite au rez-de-chaussée, n'habitant qu'au premier étage.

Depuis trois ans, Duo avait commencé à travailler au recyclage des métaux et il s'était installé dans un petit appartement, miteux certes, mais c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait se payer. Son salaire de ferrailleur n'était pas bien élevé. Il avait chercher à changer de boulot au début, mais il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il adorait ce qu'il faisait, mais il pouvait boucler ses fin de mois sans trop de peine et, surtout, ça lui changeait les idées. Alors tant qu'il ne se retrouvait pas au chômage, ça lui convenait.

Au pied de son immeuble, l'air frais de ce début d'année le surprit plus qu'il ne le crut. Il passa sa veste devenue bien trop grande pour lui. Dans un soupir, il se délecta de la chaleur qu'elle lui procurait.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la rue. Tout était calme.

Puis, son regard s'arrêta net sur une moto fièrement dressée devant lui. Celle-ci était très imposante et arborait arrogamment un grand « Deathscythe Hell » d'un rouge vif qui ressortait de sur la carrosserie noire. Deux petites ailes blanches, situées sur l'arrière, la finissait gracieusement.

Une Ducati Diavel Carbon, _sa_ moto ! Elle restait sa seule et unique fierté à ce jour. Un souvenir des années passées.

Il plaça son casque noir sur sa tête et enfourcha sa bécane.

Puis il démarra et fila à toute allure, afin de ne pas être plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se faufila dans de tas de petites ruelles désertes. Il voulait éviter de passer par le centre ville et se se prendre la cohue des heures de pointe. Ah les joies des grandes villes ! Lyon était certes une très belle ville mais surtout quand on n'y travaillait pas !

Ainsi, vingt minutes plus tard, il arriva. Il gara sa moto dans un coin du petit parking, à l'abri

du passage.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre... 8h...

Ouf, il était dans les temps ! Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'attirer les foudres de son patron !

D'un pas décidé et rapide, il s'avança vers les petits préfabriqués qui servaient de vestiaires pour les ouvriers...

* * *

** POV Duo**

Encore une journée de finie ! … 21h20... Pffff... Il me faut vraiment arrêter les heures supp', à ce rythme là, je vais être vieux avant l'âge!

Mais au moins ça me donne un minimum faim et ça m'évite de trop penser! C'est déjà ça !

Allez, _let's go_ ! En route, on rentre !

_MAXWELL !

Cette voix me fit sursauter. Je me retourne vers l'origine de la voix :

_Putin Jack, tu m'as fait peur !

_Mais qu'est ce tu fous encore là ?

_J'allais partir

_Il est tard ! Tu devrais déjà être chez toi !

_J'ai pas vu l'heure passée !

_Duo...

Je sentis sa voix se radoucir.

Jack c'est mon patron, il est pas bien méchant. Un peu bourru, mais très compréhensif ! Depuis le temps que je bosse pour lui, on a appris à se connaître, et à devenir ami.

_Duo... Je te connais depuis le temps...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

_... Tu sais, Duo, c'est pas en te tuant à la tache, que...

Je le vis hésiter un bref instant puis il reprit :

_... que tu vas l'oublier. Il faut te...

Ah non pas aujourd'hui ! Sachant très bien là où il voulait en venir, je l'interrompit :

_Jack ! Stop !

_Duo...

_J'ai pas envie d'en parler !

_C'est pas ça qui arrangera tes affaires ! Il faut que tu te mettes à les affronter les choses ! Tu...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir.

_A demain Jack !

Je me retourne et file vers Deathscythe. J'entends Jack au loin prononcer mon prénom comme une lamentation, puis il poursuivit :

_Duo... Il te faudra voir la vérité en face un jour...

Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre ! Non, non, je pleurerais pas... pas devant lui.

J'enfourche ma moto, et sans un dernier regard à Jack, je file vers mon appartement.

** Fin POV Duo**

* * *

De retour à l'appartement, Duo enleva sa veste et ses chaussures. Il envoya valser le tout un peu plus loin. Il ne prit pas le temps de les ranger. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça.

Machinalement, il alluma son ordinateur, se mit un plat tout prêt à chauffer au micro-onde, et s'affala dans le canapé.

Il alluma la télévision sans trop s'en rendre compte, et il zappa. Il tomba sur une émission sans queue ni tête, à laquelle il ne prêta pas attention... Il avait la tête ailleurs, et ne faisait que repenser aux derniers mots que Jack lui avait dit.

Pourquoi lui avait-il reparler de ça ?!

_Il sait comment je suis. Il sait que c'est difficile pour moi. Mais les reproches je les ai déjà eu et je me le suis déjà fait, j'en ai pas besoin... Après tout ce n'est pas de ma faute, soupira t-il.

Au fil des années à force de bosser ensemble, ils avaient fini par devenir ami tous les deux. Jack savait comment il fonctionnait. Pris aux confidences, Duo lui avait raconté, en bref, les grandes lignes de son histoire.

Un soir, Jack avait même du venir le chercher dans un bar miteux alors que Duo était complètement saoul, le barman refusant de le laisser partir s'il n'appelait pas quelqu'un pour le reconduire. Malheureusement, ça avait été la première fois, mais pas la dernière. A l'époque, c'était devenu une habitude : Duo se saoulait pour oublier. Mais ce soir-là, il lui avait tout déballer. Il lui avait raconté son passé jusqu'à _ce jour là_ pour ensuite s'effondrer dans ses bras en pleurant. Jack l'avait alors consoler du mieux qu'il avait pu.

Mais depuis, Duo s'était refusé à aborder de nouveau le sujet. Après quelques cuites et passages par la case hôpital, Jack lui avait fait juré de ne plus toucher à l'alcool, et Duo s'y tenait jusque là.

Duo retraça sa vie. Il avait tenté de se montrer fort en essayant de se reconstruire une vie sans eux... sans _lui_. Aux côtés d'Hilde, il pensait que cela aurait été possible. Mais il y pensait sans arrêt. Jamais cela ne l'avait rendu aussi mal.

Il essayait à tout prix de se donner figure devant ses amis mais c'était dur. Alors qu'en Jack lui avait parlé de tout ça...

Il avait toujours essayé de se montrer fort depuis son arrivée sur Terre. Il voulait tout oublier, et se reconstruire une nouvelle vie, comme les autres semblait le faire. Mais par la suite, avec le départ d'Hilde, la carapace qu'il avait essayé de se forger s'était fissuré et il sombrait un peu plus chaque jour et ce depuis un an.

Il n'en voulait pas à Hilde d'être partie. Elle s'était occupée de lui pendant deux longues années en étant sa confidente et sa meilleure amie. Et un jour, elle avait trouvé son prince charmant, Ethan, un gars très gentil, avec qui Duo s'entendait très bien. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier. Lui aussi aurait aimé être avec l'élu de son cœur.

Depuis qu'elle était partie, elle essayait de lui téléphoner une à deux fois par semaine. Et elle lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler lors de ces moments là : quand il ne sentait pas bien. Mais il s'y était refusé et actuellement les circonstances faisaient qu'il se l'accordait encore moins. En effet, Hilde attendait son premier enfant. Elle en était à son quatrième mois. Alors selon Duo, elle était déjà bien assez angoissée comme ça.

Il se sentait vraiment seul et désemparé...

Et un jour, c'était arrivé... Il avait avalé _ces fichus comprimés_...

Il soupira...

Duo se mit à se poser plein de questions.

Et si la guerre ne s'était pas terminée en serait-il là ?

Et si il avait accepté l'aide de Quatre qu'en ce dernier le lui avait proposé, plutôt que de lui montrer que tout aller bien, en serait-il là ?

Et s'il avait accepté les avances des hommes qu'ils avaient abordé jusque là, et ainsi se réconforter dans leur bras en le voyant _lui_, en serait-il là ?

Et... Et si cette nuit là n'avait jamais eu lieue, en serait-il là ?

En repensant à tout cela, il se remit à pleurer. Il enfouit son visage dans un coussin, comme pour masquer ses pleurs.

_Boys don't cry !

… … ...

_Si seulement... si seulement, je pouvais tout effacer de ma mémoire, ce serait plus facile... Mais le pourrais-je seulement ? Ne plus jamais me souvenir de lui ?...

A cette pensée, ses pleurs redoublèrent...

Shin vint se blottir contre lui, comme s'il sentait toute sa détresse.

Et à bout de force, Duo finit par s'endormir.

Un _bip_ sonore se fit entendre.

Les yeux rougies et gonflés à force d'avoir trop pleuré, Duo eut du mal à les ouvrir.

Difficilement, il avisa l'horloge...

… 00h38...

Encore une fois, il s'était endormi sur son canapé...

Il essaya de se lever, mais un mal de tête carabiné le prit et le força à se rasseoir, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'assoupissait en pleurant face à ses doutes et ses peines.

Se souvenant de ce qu'il l'avait réveillé... il réessaya de se lever avec précaution et il se dirigea alors vers son ordinateur.

Il avait reçu un nouveau mail.

Il s'arrêta un moment sur le nom de l'expéditeur...

_Lui_ ? Pourquoi _lui _écrivait-il ?

Il ouvrit le message, le lut... et le relut une deuxième puis troisième fois, afin de bien comprendre le sens de chaque mot...

Il réfléchit un long moment, ne sachant ni quoi répondre ni qu'en penser.

Ce mail... il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas...

Il soupira.

_Que devait-il faire ?_

* * *

**A suivre**


	3. Chap 3 Quand l'espoir renait

_**Quand la vie est comme elle est**_

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, Drama

Couples : A venir

Disclamers : les personnages appartiennent à sunrise... et blablabla

**Chapitre 3 : Quand l'espoir renaît**

_** November**__** 2, 200 A.C.**_

_Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

Sursaut.

_Silence._

_Je ne sais pas...

_ Silence_

_Enfin, je ne sais plus... Avant de le faire, je pensais que c'en était une, mais là... en réfléchissant aux conséquences, je ne sais plus.

_ Silence_

_Et toi, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

_Il le prendra mal...

_Lequel des deux ?

_ Silence_

_... Les deux.

_Silence_

_Allez viens te coucher, il est tard.

_Oui. J'éteins et j'arrive.

Duo ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.

Son réveil n'avait pas encore sonné, et il était déjà réveillé. En même temps, il n'avait pas bien dormi.

Il regarda son réveil... 5h19 en grosses lettres rouges étaient affichées.

Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi, et il ne travaillait que le matin...

Le week-end ! Il détestait ça !

Ne réussissant pas à se rendormir, il entreprit de se lever. Après tout, ça ne servit à rien de rester au lit.

Il se dirigea vers le salon, se fit couler un café. Une fois celui-ci prêt, il prit sa tasse fumante et s'assit dans un fauteuil adossé à une fenêtre. De là, il pouvait voir toute la rue en contre bas. Tout était encore calme, seul traînait quelques sportifs matinaux.

Comment de fois s'était-il mis là à regarder cette rue ? Combien de fois, lui avait-il semblé le voir par la fenêtre ? Pffff, il ne les comptait plus...

Coupant court à ses pensées, il alla se préparer. Ce matin, il n'arriverait pas en retard !

Il alla se doucher.

Et comme tous les matins, il enfila son fidèle jean noir et un haut de la même couleur.

Puis il sortit de son appartement.

_7H30..._ Il était enfin arrivé...

Il gara sa moto à son endroit habituel, puis casque sous le bras, il se dirigea vers les préfabriqués.

Aucun ouvrier ne semblait être arrivé. En effet, le chantier n'était pas encore ouvert. D'ailleurs c'était assez glauque. On ne pouvait entendre que le vent s'engouffrait sous le métal.

Puis il vit de la lumière dans un des bureaux. Jack était sans doute déjà là.

Après une brève hésitation, il alla frapper à sa porte.

_Oui ?

Duo poussa la porte.

_Duo ?! Et bien, c'est pas dans tes habitudes d'arriver aussi tôt.

_Insomnie, répond-il simplement.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Tous deux avaient encore en mémoire la discussion de la veille.

_Je vois...

_ Silence_

_Duo... Pour hier... Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du.

_C'est bon Jack. C'est oublié.

_Duo, je te connais, ce n'est pas oublié, et ça ne le sera jamais. Cette histoire te fait encore trop souffrir. Mais Hilde s'inquiète pour toi et...

_Hilde ?! Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là dedans ?

_Au téléphone, elle te trouvait bizarre, et tu sais comment elle est... Elle t'aime Duo, tu le sais, elle ne veut que ton bien !

_Oui je sais... Je lui téléphonerais pour m'excuser. Je lui dirais que tout va bien.

Un second silence se mit en place. Jack savait que non, il ne lui téléphonerais pas, et que non, il n'allait pas bien...

_Bon allez c'est pas tout mais faut que j'aille bosser. Sinon j'aurais mon patron sur le dos, ajouta Duo en riant.

Jack esquissa un petit sourire et lui répondit :

_Oui, fais attention, il a l'air d'être rude.

_Si tu savais !

Jack lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

_On mange ensemble ce midi ?

_Si mon patron veut bien ?, ajouta Duo ironiquement.

_Il voudra !

_Dans ce cas, à ce midi PATRON !, dit-il en insistant sur ce dernier mot.

_A ce midi, Duo.

Chacun partit de son côté, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_12 h 03_

Journée finie pour ce samedi !

Comme convenu, Duo rejoignit Jack dans son bureau, après avoir pris le temps de se changer.

_J'ai commandé chinois, ça te va ?

_No soucy !

_Bon, le livreur ne devrait pas tarder. Je reviens, je vais me changer moi aussi.

_Ok. Je peux me servir de ton ordinateur ?

_Fais comme chez toi !

Jack partit dans une pièce adjacente à son bureau.

Duo s'installa derrière le bureau de son ami. En prenant garde de ne pas fermer les applications de Jack, il ouvrit sa boite mail. Il n'avait pas de nouveau message, mais celui de la veille attira son attention. Machinalement, il le consulta. Il relut chaque mot attentivement...

_« Salut Duo, _

_Comment vas -tu ?_

_Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles ?_

_Comment se passe le boulot ?_

… _Tu me manques... J'aimerais te revoir... et rire de nouveau avec toi._

_Prochainement, je dois venir en France pour régler quelques détails sur une des sociétés de mon père. Trowa vient avec moi, et nous avions parlé de prendre quelques semaines pour profiter un peu. J'ai un petit chalet dans le Vercors. _

_Dis... est-ce que tu comptes prendre des congés cette année ?_

_C'est pas très loin de chez toi si je me trompe pas. Et c'est la pleine période pour profiter du ski._

_J'ai vraiment envie de te retrouver..._

_Répond moi vite_

_ Quatre._

_PS : il ne sera pas là... »_

Une boule s'installa dans son ventre... Il en avait tellement envie !

Comptant court à ses pensées, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Cela devait être le livreur. Il alla lui ouvrir. Il prit les repas, lui paya le tout et le congédia.

Il posa le tout sur la petite table basse du bureau et leur installa une petite table de fortune. Il posa deux assiettes, des couverts et deux verres et les plaça.

C'est ce moment là que Jack choisit pour refaire son apparition.

_Ah le livreur est passé ?!

_Ouep ! On mange tant que c'est chaud ?

_Oui, je jette un coup d'œil à mes mails et j'arrive. Je dois recevoir une réponse importante d'une des sociétés qui livre les métaux. Un contrat qui portait rapporter gros !, ajouta Jack avec un sourire.

_Cool, le patron va nous augmenter !, se mit à rire Duo.

Jack alla donc lire ses mails, tandis que Duo continua à installa leur petite table de pique-nique.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Jack rompit le silence :

_Tu vas accepter ?

Duo ne comprit pas de suite sa question. Mais quelque chose lui revint en mémoire : il avait oublié de fermer sa boite mail.

Il ne répondit rien et se mit à réfléchir.

_Duo... ?

_Je ne sais pas.

_Duo, tu en meurs d'envie et je le sais.

_Je... Oui, j'ai envie de le revoir, mais j'ai peur. Après tout ce temps, je...

_Accepte. Quatre était un de tes meilleurs amis, tu me l'as dit à maintes reprises. Il a dit qu'il serait heureux de te revoir. Pour lui et pour toi, accepte !

_Silence._

_Dans ce cas..., ajouta Jack en constatant que Duo avait besoin d'aide pour se décider.

Duo vit Jack commencer à taper sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

Il ne comprit que trop bien.

_Jack, non !

Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur à grand pas, pour le voir envoyer la réponse au message.

_Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

_ « Ok. »

_Mais...

_Duo, tu as envie de le voir, lui aussi, et _il _ne sera pas là.

Duo se tut.

_Allez, on mange avant que ce soit froid, dit Jack, en se levant.

Ils commencèrent à déjeuner en silence. Jack vit bien que Duo avait besoin de réfléchir, alors il accepta cette accalmie.

Vite, ils eurent fini de déjeuner et après avoir débarrassé, ils se dirent au revoir.

_Allez à lundi.

_Oui. A lundi.

Duo se dirigea vers la porte, et avant de sortir, il tourna vers Jack :

_Merci, dit-il simplement avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Hey ! Avec plaisir, Duo.

Jack lui rendit son sourire

_Tu me diras quand tu veux partir. N'oublies pas qu'avec tes heures supp' et les congés que tu n'as pas encore pris, tu peux partir plus d'un mois si tu veux. Comme ça, je ne te les payerais pas ces congés cette année, ajouta t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_Je te tiens au courant.

Duo sortit du bureau et referma la porte derrière lui. Il respira longuement l'air frais. Il se sentait soulagé.

Il allait revoir Quatre après quatre ans... Ça allait lui faire bizarre mais aussi... un bien fou !

Duo se leva le dimanche matin, le cœur léger. Il avait bien dormi !

Il se servit une grande tasse de café et soupira d'aise.

Il ne quitta pas son petit sourire de la matinée. Pour une fois, il avait autre chose en tête que des images qui leur noircissaient l'âme.

Le téléphone sonna.

Il prit son portable d'une main, en prenant garde à ne pas renverser le café qu'il avait dans l'autre.

C'était Hilde.

_Hie !

_Salut Duo ! Comment vas -tu ?

_Ca va, sweety. Et toi ?

_Je suis fatiguée mais ça peut aller.

_Ton cher et tendre va bien ?

_Inquiet comme toujours, mais oui, il va bien. D'ailleurs il te passe le bonjour.

_C'est gentil, tu le lui renverras !

-Bon et toi alors quoi de neuf ?

_Et bien, je fais aller... Tu sais le train train quoi !

_Silence_

_Et puis... J'ai eu des nouvelles de Quatre.

_Ah ! Et comment va t-il ?

_Il va très bien. Lui et Trowa vont se prendre des vacances.

_Ils ont fini par se mettre ensemble ces deux là ?

Hilde avait hésité à poser cette question, sachant que ça pouvait faire revenir de mauvais souvenirs chez Duo.

_Oui, apparemment.

_Silence._

_Tu lui as répondu ?

_... Oui... Enfin non...

_Comment ça.

_Jack lui a répondu... Il a répondu à ma place.

Hilde, ne comprenant pas trop, se tut afin de lui laisser le temps de finir.

_En fait, Quatre m'a proposé de venir passé des vacances avec lui et Trowa en montagne...

_Et ?

_Je pars dans un mois et demi.

Un silence se fit sentir, Duo savait qu'Hilde était heureuse pour lui.

_Oh mon Duo, si tu savais comme je suis contente pour toi...

Il put entendre des pleurs dans sa voix. Elle était émue !

Après avoir vécu autant de temps à ses côtés, elle seule pouvait comprendre le mal que ça lui avait fait de les quitter tous. Il faisait partie de lui. Et le fait que Duo acceptait de les voir, c'était qu'il avait passé un cap.

Une discussion joviale et animée se poursuivit pendant presqu'une heure, à parler de tout et de rien, à se taquiner comme il savait si bien le faire. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait eu sa 2ème ecchographie, et que Ethan l'avait accompagné, et qu'il s'était évanoui en voyant le bébé. Duo se moqua de lui en entendant au loin ses jurons lancés à travers le téléphone.

Puis tard en début d'après-midi, il prit le temps de répondre à Quatre plus posément.

_« Salut Quatre, _

_Excuse moi pour la réponse brève que je t'ai envoyé hier. Pour te dire sincèrement, j'ai hésité longuement avant de te répondre._

_Mais quelqu'un m'a fait réalisé que oui, je creuvais d'envie de te revoir !_

_Dis moi quand tu veux y aller._

_Je peux prendre pas mal de congés._

_Duo. »_

Il se sentait complet grâce à eux, et enfin il allait enfin les revoir !

**A suivre**


	4. Chap 4 Quand on veut que tout s'arrange

_**Quand la vie est comme elle est**_

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai

Couples : 3+4+3,

Disclamers : les personnages appartiennent à sunrise... et blablabla

**Chapitre 4 : Quand on veut que tout s'arrange**

** November 5, 200 A.C.**

Quatre courut en trombe dans le salon.

Après un rapide coup d'œil lancé dans la pièce, il vit celui qu'il cherchait, assis dans un fauteuil, tranquillement en train de bouquiner.

_Il m'a répondu !, cria t-il en lui sautant dessus.

_Hey Quatre doucement !

_Mais Trowa il a répondu ! Oui, il a dit oui ! Mais tu terendscompte ! Onvaseretrouvertous, onvaserevoir,apréstoutcetemps !

_Quatre !, coupa Trowa.

_Oui ?

_Respire !

Quatre rougit. Il constata qu'il s'était bien trop emballé.

_Excuse-moi.

Trowa lui sourit et délicatement posa une main sur sa joue, le caressant par la même occasion.

_Explique moi un peu plus calmement.

_Oui.

Il reprit son souffle.

_C'est Duo, il m'a répondu, annonça avec un énorme sourire.

Trowa lui rendit son sourire. Il le serra dans ses bras et il lui fit comprendre qu'il comprenait très bien son excitation. Après tout, lui aussi s'entendait très bien avec Duo. Il avait très envie de le revoir même s'il ne le montrait pas autant.

_Que t'a t-il dit exactement ?

_Il m'a dit qu'il avait longuement hésiter, dit-il une pointe de tristesse dans la voix...

Trowa resserra sa prise autour de la taille de son amant.

_Mais qu'il acceptait. Quelqu'un l'aurait aidé à se décider...

_C'est le principal, non ?

_Oui ! J'ai tellement envie de le revoir. Après tout ce temps ! Mais...

_Mais ?

_Mais j'ai peur également.

_Pourquoi ?

_Et bien, Hilde m'a dit qu'il avait changé, qu'il était triste, qu'il n'était plus celui qui faisait rire tout le monde...

_Quatre ! C'est Duo. C'est ton meilleur ami !

_Oui, je sais bien. Je veux le voir heureux, je veux que l'on retrouve notre complicité d'autrefois.

_Ça se passera bien, tu verras. Et puis tu ne peux que comprendre sa détresse.

Trowa le prit délicatement dans ses bras, et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser d'une tendresse infinie.

Seul Trowa savait le rassurer comme cela !

Tout se passerait bien ! Hilde lui avait bien dit qu'au début Duo ne cessait de parler d'eux. Alors c'est qu'il savait qu'il manquait à Duo.

Hilde...

Sans elle, jamais il n'aurait eu de nouvelles de Duo !

* * * _Flash Back * * *_

**POV Quatre**

_**April 16, 198 A.C.**_

_Dring... Dring... Dring..._

_Allo ?

Tiens une voix féminine ?

_... Euh, bonjour...

Après un instant d'hésitation, j'ajoutai :

_ Duo n'est pas là ?

_... Non, il s'est absenté.

_Ah, dit-il dans un soupir.

Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que j'aurais de ses nouvelles. Pfff

_Silence._

_Je lui prend un message ?

_Et bien, dites lui simplement que c'était un de ses anciens ami, Quatre, qui voulait avoir de ses nouvelles.

_Quatre ? Quatre Raberba Winner ?

_Euh oui ?

_C'est Hilde !

_Ah Hilde ! Content de t'entendre ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

_Moi ça va... On dira qu'on fait aller !

_Et Duo ?

_Soupir... _

_Oui ?

_Duo n'est...

_Silence._

_n'est plus Duo...

Elle avait hésité longtemps.

_Il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme... Il a du mal à reprendre une vie normale...

Elle pesait ses mots et semblait pensive.

_Quatre, je te le dis à toi parce que je sais que tu es son meilleur ami...

_Un meilleur ami à qui il ne donne plus de nouvelles...

Re-soupir, de ma part cette fois.

_Quatre... tu sais, je pense que... Il m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé... enfin avant de vous quitter. Et il pense que couper les ponts avec vous tous, l'aidera à oublier ce qui s'est passé et que ça pourra le faire revivre...

_Silence._

Elle poursuivit

_... Moi j'en doute fortement. Il ne peut pas vivre sans vous... Ça lui a fait mal et il n'arrive pas à ne pas penser à vous. Il se renferme sur lui-même. Il est triste. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il vit pour vivre et non pas parce qu'il en est heureux...

_C'est pour ça, qu'il ne donne aucune nouvelle...

_Même moi, je ne le reconnais pas. Et j'ai peur parce que je sais qu'il ne s'en sortira pas tout seul.

_Il a besoin qu'on l'aide.

_J'ai essayé de le résonner, mais rien n'y fait. Il ne supporte même plus quand je lui parle de vous. Et quand je prononce _son_ nom, il se renferme encore plus. Je vois et je sais qu'il n'est pas heureux, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

_Je vais venir le voir.

_Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution. Il lui faut du temps... plus encore...

_Soupir... _

_ Bruit de porte... _

_ Sursaut..._

_Je te laisse Quatre, il revient.

_Att...

Bip Bip Bip...

Trop tard, elle avait raccroché.

_**Fin POV Quatre**_

_ * * * Fin Flash Back * * *_

Par la suite, Hilde l'avait recontacté. Elle lui donnait des nouvelles de Duo, à l'insu de ce dernier. Il avait passer une période où il semblait retrouver un peu de joie de vivre. Il souriait de nouveau. Elle le faisait sortir. Il profitait de la vie. Tellement qu'à cette époque, Hilde avait profité de la vie de son côté aussi et elle avait trouvé Ethan.

Puis un soir, elle l'avait surpris Duo, en pleine nuit, en pleurs, alors qu'ils étaient encore colocataires.

Elle avait expliqué à Quatre qu'elle avait malheureusement compris que Duo s'était façonné une façade. Il se souvint des mots qu'Hilde lui avait dit, ce jour là, au téléphone : « il a fini par se forger une carapace où il est seul ».

Ainsi, il restait hermétique à toute l'aide extérieure, et elle ne pouvait plus l'aider. Pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour lui. Mais en grattant un peu, tout était démoli en lui !

Puis plus tard, Hilde avait annoncé à Quatre, qu'elle emménageait avec son petit ami à l'époque, car elle était enceinte. Elle prenait le plus régulièrement possible des nouvelles de Duo et continuer d'en avoir également par l'intermédiaire de Jack, le patron de Duo avec lequel ils étaient amis. Trop inquiète, elle avait commencé par l'appeler tous les jours, puis leurs communications s'étaient espacées. Elle le soupçonnait de ne pas répondre à ses appels. Et quand elle le voyait, Duo ne semblait toujours pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Selon Jack, il se soûlait et enchaînait les conquêtes d'un soir. Même s'il voulait se montrer fort aux yeux du monde, ses amis savaient et sentaient qu'il avait du mal à faire face.

Un jour, Hilde avait téléphoné à Quatre, affolée : Duo avait été admis d'urgence à l'hôpital. Il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Ils avaient avalés une grosse quantité de médicaments. Heureusement, Jack l'avait retrouvé à temps ce soir-là.

Il était resté deux mois à l'hôpital.

* * * _Flash Back * * *_

Quatre vit Hilde sortir de la chambre n°103. Il se dirigea vers elle.

_Comment va t-il ?

_État stationnaire...

Des cernes sous les yeux, Hilde semblait à bout de forces.

_Va te reposer, je reste prêt de lui cette nuit.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

_Je...

Elle releva la tête vers Quatre, et les larmes yeux, elle le remercia :

_Merci Quatre.

_C'est normal, c'est mon ami aussi, ne l'oublie pas.

_Silence._

_Et ce n'est pas que le mien...

Quatre tourna la tête vers ses ex-compagnons d'armes adossés au mur non loin de là, qui regardaient dans leur direction.

Hilde les regarda à son tour, elle fut surprise en les voyant et remarqua quelque chose qui semblait l'attrister :

__Il_ n'est pas venu ?

_Non...

_Tu sais Quatre, je pense que vous lui manquez _tous_, dit-elle un nœud dans la gorge.

_Il nous verra à son réveil, annonça Quatre avec un petit sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

_... Il a peur de vous revoir.

Hilde hésita mais préféra ajouter :

_Parce que pour lui, vous revoir _tous_ se résume à _le _revoir, _lui_.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

_Tu sais, je pense que ça _lui _fait quelque chose.

Hilde comprit le sous-entendu et l'interrogea du regard.

_Je n'avais dit à personne que j'essayais d'avoir de ses nouvelles et que tu m'en donnais, et quand je leur ai annoncé ce qu'il s'était passé, j'ai vu son regard... Il semblait perdu et se sentait coupable. Il sait que tout ça vient en partie de lui. Il s'en veut.

Elle ne semblait pas convaincu.

_Et puis tu sais, il a changé... Il n'est plus le même.

_Silence_

_Il s'est ouvert aux autres...

_Oui, mais... trop tard sans doute..., ajouta Hilde, avec amertume.

_* * * Fin Flash Back * * *_

Duo n'avait jamais su que certains de ses ex-coéquipiers étaient venus veiller sur lui, comme il n'avait jamais su qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés pour lui.

Inquiet pour sa propre santé, ils étaient restés à son chevet, jusqu'à l'annonce d'un état stable pour Duo. Puis, rassurés, ils étaient partis. Il en avait parlé et il n'avait pas voulu affolé Duo dés son réveil. A l'époque, il s'était dit que Duo les reverrait quand il sera prêt.

En repensant à tout cela, Quatre prit une décision. Il ferait tout pour retrouver ce sourire sur le visage de son meilleur ami !

Il l'avait vu de ses yeux. Duo allait mal... très mal ! Il était cerné, il avait énormément maigri, et puis ses cheveux... il les avais coupé... Ses magnifiques cheveux, sa splendide tresse qui lui descendait le long du dos, c'était elle qui disait que cet ancien Duo n'était belle et bien plus là !

Quatre savait que ça n'allait pas être évident, mais il voulait plus que tout que _Duo_ revienne.

Décidé, il alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit sa boite mail. Il commença à rédiger un nouveau message :

_« Duo, _

_Je suis content que tu m'es répondu._

_Pour ces vacances, je te propose les vacances de Noël, si tu es disponible._

_Quoi de mieux pour les fêtes que de revoir son meilleur ami ?!_

_J'ai hâte de te revoir.. »_

Quatre. »


	5. Chap 5 Quand ça nous noue l

_**Quand la vie est comme elle est**_

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, Amitié

Couples : 3+4+3,

Disclamers : les personnages appartiennent à sunrise... et blablabla

Reviews : Merci à tous ceux et celles (Ayame, Elisa, Maman Bouba et Aeriell) qui m'ont laissé des petites reviews ! Ca fait plaisir de lire des critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) quand on écrit, surtout si c'est une toute 1ère fic ! Je répond généralement en MP d'ailleurs !

**Chapitre 5 : Quand ça nous noue l'estomac**

**December 17, 200 A.C.**

_POV Duo_

Encore deux jours, et ce serait le jour-J !

Pfff, et dire que j'avais un peur bleue de les revoir.

Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête :

Comment allaient se passer ces retrouvailles ?

Comment devrais-je réagir face à eux ?

Et si on avait rien à se dire ?

Et si …. ?

Grrrrrrr !

Il fallait que j'arrête ça.

C'était Quatre et Trowa que j'allais revoir, pas des inconnus ! Je les connaissais bien, tout comme eux me connaissait ! Y'a pas de raison de s'en faire !

Allez on souffle et on respire normalement !

Ah... Quatre...

Mon vieil ami, mon confident ! I ans de cela, jamais on se serait cru là... Et toi Trowa ! Si calme et si posé, si toi quoi !

Bon allez, cessons de penser, faut que j'aille bosser.

Allez, encore un jour et demi de boulot et je serais en vacances.

Jack a été sympa sur ce coup là, me filer un mois entier rien que pour moi !

_Fin POV Duo_

La journée se déroula sans accroc.

C'était vendredi, il avait encore un demi journée de boulot le lendemain, et il partirait rejoindre ses amis.

Le soir venu, Duo sortit pour une fois à l'heure. Il devait encore préparer ses affaires et régler les derniers détails de sa venue avec Quatre.

Ils devaient se téléphoner le soir-même.

Après un _"à demain matin"_ lancé à Jack, il rentra chez lui.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte, Shin s'entremêla dans ses jambes et commença à ronronner. Duo lui sourit :

_T'aurais pas faim toi par hasard ?

Comme s'il comprenait, Shin émit un miaulement.

Il dirigea alors vers un placard et en sortit un sac de croquettes. il remplit la soucoupe et la lui donna. Shin se précipita dessus.

Il s'accroupit pour le caresser, et Shin émit un ronronnement de contentement.

Il repensa à quand il avait croiser son chemin.

_*** Flash Back ***_

5h30...

Duo rentrait d'une soirée qui s'était déroulée dans un bar non loin de chez lui.

A moitié alcoolisé et titubant, il se traîna de force jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. D'un pas mal engagé, il trébucha et tomba.

Au sol, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait machinalement fermé pendant sa chute.

Il se retourna sur le dos et observa le ciel... Il commença à rire... Dans cette position des plus inconfortables, il trouvait sa situation comique.

_ Je suis pitoyable... Là, couché par terre, et complément bourré ! Je suis descendu bien bas !

Soudain, il entendit quelque chose bougeait dans une ruelle adjacente. Il se releva péniblement et observa la dite ruelle.

Le bruit semblait venir en dessous de cartons, entassés devant un container. Il s'approcha silencieusement, et souleva le carton.

La vision qu'il eut lui fendit le cœur. Il vit trois petits chatons, vraisemblablement morts, et à leurs côtés deux autres qui bougeaient péniblement. Il devaient avoir tout au plus deux semaines et, malgré la crasse qui leur collait les poils, il semblait magnifiques. Leur mère avait du les abandonné...

Il prit un carton entreposé sur la poubelle, et les plaça à l'intérieur délicatement. Ils avaient l'air si fragile qu'il avait peur de les briser.

Il rentra chez lui, son carton dans les bras...

*** Fin Flash Back ***

Il s'en était occupé comme jamais. Il n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil les nuits qui avaient suivi la découverte des chatons. Ils lui semblaient si vulnérables, qu'ils voulaient les protéger coûte que coûte.

En fin de compte ces deux chatons, lui avaient fait pensé à lui et Solo dans leur enfance : abandonnés mais luttant malgré tout pour survivre. Il les avait d'ailleurs nommé, Solo pour l'un et Shin pour l'autre.

Alors quand l'un des deux chatons n'avait pas survécu, il s'était dit qu'on ne pouvait allé contre la vie elle même : Solo était mort, alors le petit chaton qui lui ressemblait le devait aussi. Il redoubla d'effort pour cet autre petit être.

Aujourd'hui encore, il sentait que Shin lui était encore et toujours redevable de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Stoppant le court de ses pensées, Duo regarda l'heure. Quatre allait bientôt l'appeler, il fallait qu'il s'active.

Non sans une caresse à son chat, il entreprit de se préparer un petit casse-croûte.

Ayant un nœud dans l'estomac, il ne savait pas quoi manger.

Il était stressé ! Et oui Duo Maxwell était stressé !

Il devait se forcer à manger un petit quelque chose.

Il ouvrit son frigo et avisa ce qui lui restait. Mis à part un vieux bocal de cornichons qui traînait, des canettes de soda, il n'y avait rien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son montre... 20h23. Quatre lui avait dit qu'il appellerait vers 21h30. Il avait encore un peu de temps et ainsi, il descendit à la petite supérette en bas de chez lui, histoire d'acheter un petit quelque chose. Ainsi, il se préparerait également un en-cas pour la route du lendemain.

Après avoir embarqué un paquet de cheeseburgers et un sandwich pour le lendemain, il s'apprêta à rentrer dans son immeuble, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

_Salut Duo !

Il se retourna pour apercevoir un homme de corpulence moyenne, bruns, les traits légèrement asiatiques.

Duo eut un mouvement de recul.

_Kei.

_C'est comme ça que tu me dis bonjour maintenant ! Dis donc tu es devenu bien prude !

Duo ne sut que dire. Le dit Kei s'approcha de lui et commença à l'encercler. Mais Duo le repoussa violemment.

_Lâches moi !

_Hey, qu'est ce qui te prend ?!

_Kei, c'est loin tout ça, et tout est fini pour moi ! Je n'ai plus envie de ça !

Pour toute réponse, il lui lança un regard glacial. Duo fut surpris de cette attitude, lui qui ne l'avait pas connu comme ça.

_Silence_

_Quoi ?! Tu ne me jettes pas comme ça !

Il tenta de s'approcher de nouveau de Duo, mais ce dernier le bouscula encore plus violemment que la fois précédente.

Kei en tomba au sol.

Il se relava furieux. Il regarda autour de lui. Les passants commençaient à être attiré par le bruit, et il décida à mettre un terme à la conversation.

_Maxwell... Tu sais pas à qui tu as à faire...

Et avant de se détourner de lui, il lui lança :

_On se reverra.

Le regardant s'éloigner, Duo ramassa les affaires qu'il avait faite tombé et remonta à son appartement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait agresser de la sorte.

En effet, dans ses instants d'égarement, Duo avaient accumulé les conquêtes d'une nuit, ou plutôt d'un soir... Lors de ses instants où il était complètement saoul, Duo n'était plus maître de lui-même, sa carapace tombait et il noyait son désespoir avec des hommes.

Duo savait qu'il pouvait avoir beaucoup d'hommes. Néanmoins, cela n'allait jamais très loin. Il n'en était pas capable.

Enfin tout ça, c'était avant qu'il promette à Jack et Hilde d'arrêter tout ça !

Coupant court à ses pensées, le téléphone sonna. Le nom de _« Quatre R.W »_ apparut à l'écran. Il décrocha :

_Quatre.

_Duo !

_Silence._

_... Comment vas ?

Qu'est ce que ça faisait bizarre d'entendre sa voix après tant d'années...

_... Très bien et toi ?

_Silence._

_Ça va.

_Silence_

_Alors tu es prêt ?

_Oui... j'ai encore quelques affaires à préparer, mais tout est bientôt bouclé.

_Très bien !

_Silence._

_Duo, je suis pressé de te revoir, dit-il avec une émotion non feinte dans la voix.

_Silence._

_Moi aussi Quatre, j'ai hâte de _vous_ revoir.

Ca sonnait faux ! Et Quatre le sentit.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Rien. Pourquoi ?

_Duo, ça fait peut être longtemps... _très longtemps_... Mais une hésitation reste une hésitation.

_C'est rien, Quatre, je t'assure. J'ai juste...

_Juste... ?

_Peur...

_De quoi ? De nous ? On ne va pas te manger !

Duo émit un petit rire. Quatre savait comment lui remonter le moral.

_Tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour, au moins !

_Silence._

_Duo, de quoi as-tu peur ?

_Quatre, ça fait cinq ans. Quand je suis parti, je vous ai à peine dit au revoir. Et puis, chacun a fait sa vie...

_Un ami reste un ami, surtout si cette amitié est vraie, Duo.

_Si tu le dis !

_Duo ! Arrête, crois-moi, bon sang !

_Je te crois Quatre ! C'est juste du trac, _je crois_.

_Bon allez, je te laisse finir de te préparer et je te dis à demain. Je t'envoie l'adresse du chalet par mail de suite. On t'attend en début d'après-midi. Et si tu as un souci tu m'appelles ?!

_Ok Quatre à demain alors !

_A demain Duo.

Ils raccrochèrent.

Quatre raccrocha le téléphone.

Il se retourna vers Trowa qui le regardait depuis un moment.

_Il a peur de nous.

Trowa lui sourit.

_Duo Maxwell n'est plus ce qu'il était.

_Oui.

Voyant le visage de Quatre attristé, Trowa se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait dit n'était que trop vrai.

_Excuse moi, Quatre.

Il le prit dans ses bras.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour Duo, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu mais ça ira.

_J'espère.

_Silence._

_Je lui envoie de suite l'adresse.

_Ok.

Trowa se leva et s'avança vers lui.

_Je t'attend au salon.

_D'accord.

Il se pencha vers Quatre et l'embrassa délicatement sur la tempe.

_Je t'aime, lui murmura Trowa

Pour toute réponse, Quatre lui fit un tendre sourire qui valait toute les déclarations du monde.

Duo reçut de suite l'adresse et le nom du gîte avec un petit _« ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien »_ à la fin du mail de Quatre.

Ce dernier avait le don de le rassurer.

Sur ce, Duo nota l'adresse sur un bout de papier, prépara son sac devant la porte d'entrée. Il ne voulait pas se charger inutilement et n'avait prit que le strict minimum. De plus, n'ayant pas d'autres moyens de locomotion, il allait devoir faire les deux heures qui le séparait du chalet en moto.

Puis il se déshabilla, fila pour une douche rapide, et alla se couchait.

Demain, une longue journée, chargée d'émotion, l'attendait !

Un peu plus tard, Quatre rejoignit tout le monde au salon, d'où il sentit une délicieuse odeur s'échappait de la cuisine.

Il vit Wufei et Trowa en pleine partie d'échec. Cela le fit sourire. Wufei perdait tout le temps face à son cher et tendre, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer encore et toujours. Et comme toujours, il finissait par en perdre _son latin_... enfin son chinois !

C'est ce moment là que Sally pour arriver à son tour dans le salon, les bras chargés de plats.

_A table !

Quatre choisit ce moment et s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

_Duo arrive demain.

Tout ce qu'on entendit suite à cette déclaration fut un soupir de soulagement.

**A suivre**


	6. Chap 6 Quand on a besoin de respirer pou

_**Quand la vie est comme elle est**_

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, Amitié, légérement OOC

Couples : 3+4+3,

Disclamers : les personnages appartiennent à sunrise... et blablabla

Merci encore à toutes celles (si ceux, si des messieurs lisent les fics, qui sait!;) ) qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Merci à Ayame, Elisa, Maman Bouba, Aeriell, Loriineda et Lala-Chan. J'essaie de répondre à toutes en MP.

_Petites explications supplémentaires : _

_-Le Duo sans tresse : Ah oui, ça en aura fait râler plus d'une ! Mais oui un Duo sans tresse. Enfin c'était juste pour expliquer à quel point il avait envie de changer de vie... de passer à autre chose. (sans pour autant le vouloir ou du moins le pouvoir réellement). C'était vraiment pour signifier l'ampleur du mal-être qui régnait dans sa tête. En se séparant de la tresse, Duo n'est plus Duo, il se sépare d'une partie de lui-même. ;)_

_-Une Happy End ?: Peut-être que oui, peut être que non... On verra... Mais bon j'ai déjà une petite idée... Avant d'écrire cette fic, j'ai eu l'idée d'un OS qui serait la suite de celui-là... enfin j'en dis pas plus ! ^^_

_-Un coup monté ?: Alors (pour Aeriell), je ne dirais pas un coup monté, mais plutôt une manière de montrer jusqu'où l'amitié peut aller pour récupérer un ami..._

_-OOC ? : oui en effet, en relisant peut être un peu sur les bords... _

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Quand on a besoin de respirer pour déstresser**

**December 18, 200 A.C.**

Le réveil sonna. Duo l'éteignit de suite.

_… 6H30..._

Il était réveillé depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider à se lever.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à tourner en rond, il sauta du lit.

Machinalement, il alla se faire couler un café, et puis fila sous la douche.

Dix minutes plus tard, il ressortit avec une serviette sur les épaules. Il prit sa tasse et la but avec délectation. Il alla reposer la serviette dans la salle de bain.

Shin vint lui miauler entre les jambes, signe qu'il avait faim. Duo sourit et ouvrit le paquet de croquettes pour lui en mettre dans le plat.

Il observa son chat pendant un long moment.

_Shin, je vais m'absenter pendant un long moment. Mais Jack s'occupera bien de toi.

Il s'était mis d'accord avec Jack pour lui donner le double des clefs de son appartement pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de Shin, mais aussi afin de voir si tout se passait bien.

Entendant son maître parler, le chat cessa de manger et le regarda, la tête penchée sur le côté comme s'il comprenait.

Duo lui sourit.

Il regarda l'heure... _7h18..._Il fallait qu'il se dépêche avant d'être en retard.

Il alla prendre sa tasse de café, la but d'un trait, la lava vite fait et la mit à égoutter.

Il prépara les dernières affaires qu'il devait prendre, et s'en avoir oublié de caresser une dernière fois Shin qui finissait de manger, il passa la porte.

En bas, son sac sur le dos, il démarra Deathscythe et partit.

* * *

Arrivé à la station de recyclage, Duo alla déposer ses affaires dans le bureau de Jack.

Il toqua à la porte.

_Entrez.

Duo poussa la porte avec précaution.

_Salut Jack.

_Ah Duo. Tu vas bien ?

_Oui. Est-ce que je peux poser ça ici ?, demanda t-il en lui montrant son sac.

_Bien sûr !

_Merci. C'est toujours ok pour Shin ?

_Bien sûr !

_Je lui ai donné à manger ce matin, donc jusqu'à ce soir c'est bon, et ne lui donne pas de lait, il adore ça mais ça le rend malade, et... ah oui j'oubliais, ...

_Duo !, le coupa t-il. Je vais bien m'occuper de ton chat !

Jack lui sourit. Il savait très bien que pour Duo, Shin représentait beaucoup ! Il avait été là dans ces coups blues, un peu comme un confident qui vous écoute sans jamais juger ni dire quoique ce soit. Duo aimait beaucoup son chat et s'en voulait un peu de le laisser seul durant un long mois.

_Je te donnerais des nouvelles tous les soirs !, le taquina Jack

Duo lui rendit son sourire et lui tira la langue, ce qui fit pouffait Jack.

_Bon alors, _toi_, ça va ?

Comparant son allusion à son départ proche, Duo garda le silence.

_Tu les connais bien. Tout se passera bien. Quatre était ton meilleur ami. Et vous vous êtes juste un peu perdu de vue. Mais vu comment il s'inquiète pour toi et qu'il a cherché à avoir de tes nouvelles, je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un détail. Tu verras, quelques jours après ton arrivée, vous vous parlerez comme au bon vieux temps. Et Trowa, tu m'as dit que tu t'entendais bien avec lui, il a l'air calme et posé, je suis sûr qu'il ne te reprochera rien. Tu leur as manqué, ils veulent te revoir toi ! Duo Maxwell !

Duo lui envoya un petit sourire rempli de remerciements.

Il en était convaincu, ça allait bien se passer.

* * *

Il n'était que 10h30 mais la matinée de travail était finie pour Duo, Jack lui ayant accordé de partir avant l'heure prévue.

Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau de son patron, afin de lui dire au revoir et de récupérer les affaires qu'il avait déposé le matin même.

Jack arriva en même temps que lui face à la porte.

_Journée finie ?

_Et oui !

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Duo prit son sac, et déposa les clefs de son appartement dans les mains de Jack. Ce dernier les mit dans sa poche afin de ne pas les perdre.

_Allez, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta moto.

Arrivés à la dite moto, ils s'échangèrent une longue accolade amicale. Puis après s'être séparés, Duo enfourcha sa bécane.

_Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'y conduise ?, lui demanda Jack.

_Non ça va aller ! Deasthcythe en a vu d'autre !

_Bon, très bien, tu m'appelles si tu as un souci.

_Oui papa, lança Duo avec un petit clin d'œil.

Jack rigola face à cette réflexion. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour lui.

_Allez bye, mon garçon.

_Good Bye !

_Fais attention sur la route.

Duo acquiesça et enfila son casque. Puis il mit le contact et démarra, en faisant un signe pour Jack.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur pour le voir attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au premier virage.

Et voilà, Duo était lancé pour 2h30 de route.

* * *

_13h00..._

Duo était parti depuis un peu moins de 2 heures et, pourtant bien couvert, il était gelé.

Voyant un bar sur le bas côté, il en profita pour s'arrêter et se réchauffer.

A l'intérieur, il commanda un chocolat chaud et s'installa à une table à côté d'une fenêtre. De là, il pouvait voir Deathscythe et se sentait rassuré.

Dehors, plus il avançait vers la montagne et plus une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait le sol. Les routes étaient encore dégagées, mais à cette allure, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait arriver jusqu'au bout en moto.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure à contempler l'extérieur, il se décida à appeler Quatre, pour lui dire qu'il n'arriverait que le lendemain. Il ne voulait pas risquer quoique ce soit.

Il composa son numéro.

_Une sonnerie_

_ 2 sonnerie_

_ 3 sonnerie..._

_Oui, Duo, un problème ?

__Ah Quatre... tu n'as pas changé. Toujours à te soucier de tout le monde,_ pensa t-il.

Il esquissa un sourire.

_Non ne t'inquiète pas. C'est seulement qu'il neige beaucoup et je ne pourrais pas continuer en moto. Je préfère attendre demain.

_Demain, tu ne pourras pas non plus. Ils ont prévu une tempête de neige en fin d'après-midi. La moto ne passera pas avec la neige qui se sera accumulée. Dis moi où tu es, je viens te rejoindre en voiture et nous attendrons demain que le temps se calme pour repartir.

Duo lui donna les coordonnées du motel situé à côtés du bar.

_Ok je pars. A tout de suite.

_Ok, je t'attend.

Quatre raccrocha et expliqua la situation à Trowa qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

_Duo ne peut pas continuer en moto. Je vais le chercher et nous reviendrons demain ensemble.

_D'accord, mais fais attention.

_Si je pars maintenant, il n'y aura aucun soucis.

Ils s'échangèrent un long et doux baiser langoureux.

_Je te promet que nous continuerons demain ce que nous avions commencé, déclara Quatre, avec un sourire malicieux et un regard qui en disait long.

Trowa lui rendit son sourire.

_Allez file vite !

Quatre alla se préparer vite quelques affaires histoire de pouvoir passer une nuit à l'extérieur.

Pendant ce temps là, Trowa alla lui préparer la voiture.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Quatre déclara :

_J'ai vraiment un homme formidable.

_Et oui ! Garde le précieusement celui là !

_N'aie aucun doute sur ça !

Sur un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent, Quatre monta dans la voiture et mit le contact.

_Sois prudent.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Quatre arriva au bar où devait l'attendre Duo.

A peine arrivé, il vit Duo sortir de l'établissement, pour se diriger vers ce qui semblait être sa moto. Celui-ci sembla entendre le moteur du 4x4 arrivé parce qu'il tourna la tête dans la direction. Quatre lui fit un bref signe de la main et se gara à côté de lui. Il sortit de la voiture.

Ils observèrent pendant quelques minutes silencieusement, comme si l'un lisait les pensées de l'autre.

Quatre fut le premier à prendre la parole.

_Duo. Comme tu m'as manqué !

Duo garda le silence, ne sachant que dire, mais il envoya un immense sourire.

Sur cet accord muet, ils s'échangèrent une longue et chaude accolade.

Si quelqu'un les regardait à ce moment là, il le prendrait pour des extraterrestre. Ils se parlaient pas. Mais pour eux, chaque regard, chaque geste de l'autre voulait tout dire. Tout leur revint en mémoire : leurs combats passés, leurs fous-rire, les longues discussions le soir, leurs débats utopiques pour changer le monde, leur amitié, en bref leurs souvenirs !

Duo resserra encore plus son échange avec Quatre.

Ils avaient perdu toute notion du temps. Il se fichait de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

_Quatre, je suis si content de te revoir. Ca fait un bien fou !

Quatre se recula pour mieux le regarder.

_Fallait me donner de tes nouvelles andouille !, avec un sourire.

_Oui... je sais. Mais...

Quatre le stoppa.

_On aura tout le temps pour ça ! Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus

Duo le regarda avec un sourire.

_Et d'ailleurs, je suis désolé, mais la neige a bloqué pas mal de route, et je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps.

_Ca va t'inquiète pas. Je me suis réchauffé à l'intérieur. J'ai pris une chambre pour cette nuit.

Duo lui montra le motel situé juste à côté du bar.

_Ok, parfait. Je prend mes affaires.

Quatre se dirigea vers le coté du 4x4, ouvra la portière et en sortit un sac.

_Duo, tu as des affaires à prendre ?

_Non, j'ai déjà tout déposé dans la chambre avant que tu arrives !

_Ok !

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent côte à côte vers leur chambre.

Arrivés à l'intérieur, Quatre regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut les affaires que Duo avait du poser là auparavant.

_Dis donc tu voyages léger !, avec un sourire complice.

_Ba ouep ! Pas besoin de beaucoup !

_Bon on se pose un peu et on va manger ! Je t'invite !

Sans chipoter, Duo accepta l'invitation.

Ils s'installèrent, et aux vues de l'heure déjà avancée, ils décidèrent d'aller manger.

Arrivés au bar, ils s'assirent à une table un peu en retrait. Ils avaient besoin d'être au calme.

Quatre passa un rapide coup de fil à Trowa pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé et pour le rassurer.

Puis il revint s'asseoir.

_Trowa te passe le bonjour.

Duo lui sourit, et avec un regard complice, il ajouta :

_Alors enfin ensemble ?

Quatre lui rougit.

_Eh oui !

_Quand ?

_Un peu après la fin de la guerre.

_Silence._

_C'est l'éloignement qui m'a fait réalisé, même si au fond je le savais.

_Mais oui tu l'as toujours su... Et puis vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, ajouta Duo, les yeux dans le vague.

Quatre décida de changer légèrement de sujet. Leurs vacances allaient être assez chargées en émotion, pas besoin d'entamer ce sujet maintenant.

_Au fait, pour tout te dire, tout à l'heure j'ai cru que tu me téléphonais pour me dire que tu avais changé d'avis... que tu ne venais plus...

_Et non, ma décision était prise. Même si j'ai mis du temps, je voulais vous revoir.

Leur discussion se poursuit jusque tard dans la soirée, tellement qu'une des serveuses vint leur signaler la fermeture du restaurant.

Ils finirent leur repas en vitesse. Après s'être excuser auprès des employés, Quatre paya, et ils retournèrent dans leur chambre.

**A suivre**


	7. Chap 7 Quand la nuit nous fait parler

_**Quand la vie est comme elle est**_

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, Amitié

Couples : 3+4+3,

Disclamers : les personnages appartiennent à sunrise... et blablabla

Merci pour vos reviews : Tinetinetina, Lala-chan

Bon ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais je ne voulais pas l'intégrer dans un autre chapitre, donc il est là ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Quand la nuit nous fait parler**

Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent dans la chambre.

Duo regarda sa montre.

_1h15_

_Il est tard, on ferait mieux d'aller sa coucher.

_Oui, t'as raison. Je passe par la salle de bain.

Quatre alla se brosser les dents et enfilait un short pour dormir.

Quand il revint dans la pièce, il vit Duo en boxer et muni d'un tee-shirt bien trop grand lui, qui lui arrivait en dessous des fesses.

Quatre pouvait voir par transparence ses formes.

__Qu'est ce qu'il a maigri_, songea Quatre.

Il évita d'aborder le sujet de peur d'entamer une discussion houlouse et de lui faire peur.

Il vit que Duo était en train de regarder les deux lits positionnés face à face. Ce dernier, sentant sans doute observer, se tourna vers lui.

_On fait comme avant ?

Quatre réfléchit, puis comprit l'allusion et sourit.

D'un commun accord, ils se mirent alors à déménager la chambre, pour enfin avoir leurs deux lits côte-à-côte.

Pendant la guerre, les nombreuses où ils s'étaient retrouvé à dormir à deux, ils avaient pris cette habitude de s'en dormir comme ça, ainsi ils pouvaient parler une bonne partie de la nuit, tout en s'endormant.

C'était leur truc à eux !

Duo alluma la lampe de chevet, pendant que Quatre éteignit le plafonnier.

Puis chacun se faufila sur les couvertures.

Face à face et se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, ils restèrent silencieux.

Soudain Duo émit un petit rire. Quatre l'interrogea du regard.

_Tu te souviens du jour où Wufei a déboulé dans notre chambre...

_Ah oui, à cause du bruit...

Ils pouffèrent.

_En même temps, on avait fait un boucan d'enfer, pour bouger ces lits... Il a du se dire qu'on se faisait attaquer.

_Oui, sans doute.

Ils se regardèrent tout souriant.

_Et les yeux qu'il a fait quand il nous a vu ! Je le voix encore !

_Pendant combien de temps, il a cru qu'on sortait ensemble ?

_Oh, je ne sais pas, mais longtemps, très longtemps !

_Ah Wufei !

Duo soupira.

Wufei... Il s'était beaucoup rapproché pendant la guerre avec lui. Il adorait le taquiner, et lui fulminer ! C'était drôle ! Mais en même temps, seul lui calmer les grandes injustices de ce monde. C'est Wufi quoi !

Quatre l'observa longuement, puis déclara :

_Il aimerait te revoir lui aussi, tu sais...

_Silence._

_Moi aussi, je voudrais le revoir...

_Duo...

Quatre hésita.

_Il est _là_...

Duo ne comprenait pas.

__Là ?_

_Je lui ai proposé de venir en vacances, j'ai ajouté que tu y serais sans doute. Et il a souhaité te revoir. Il est venu avec Sally...

Duo se redressa sur ses coudes et émit un petit rire ironique.

_Alors ces deux là aussi … ?

_Oui.

_ Silence_

_Duo, ne m'en veut pas...

_Je ne t'en veux pas Quatre. Je souhaite aussi le revoir.

_Silence._

_Pfff, tellement de choses se sont passées depuis... que je vous ai quitté. Vous avez tous refait votre vie ensemble...

_Silence_

_Pff, comme je vous envie d'avoir pu le faire... Et moi, où j'étais pendant ce temps là ? Mais qu'est ce que vous devez penser de moi. Un lâche, voilà ce que je suis... oui un lâche !

Il reçut une gifle brutale sur la joue. Quatre fulminait.

_C'est bon, t'as fini !

_Quatre, tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai fait... vous ne savais pas tout ce que j'ai été capable de faire pour changer de vie, pour oublier... je suis tombé très bas, et personne n'avait été là pour me rattraper, je ne …

Duo retint ses larmes, non il ne pleurerait pas.

Quatre vint l'enserrer dans ses bras.

_Duo... Mon Duo... Tu sais on aurait voulu être là...

Quatre fit une pause.

_On est venu te voir ce jour là... Tu sais, Hilde, m'a appelé quand tu étais à l'hôpital.

Duo l'écoutait patiemment. Il n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi il n'avait jamais su ça ? Pourquoi Hilde n'avait rien dit ?

_Elle était désespérée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait peur de te perdre. Elle savait que tu allais mal, mais elle se sentait inutile. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors elle m'a appelé pour, dans un premier temps, nous prévenir que tu avais été admis à l'hôpital, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Alors nous sommes venus pour l'épauler, pour lui dire que même si on avait plus de contact avec toi, on tenait à toi.

Duo n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes, et il les laissait couler silencieusement les longs de ses joues.

_Pourquoi... vous n'êtes... pas resté ?

_Hilde avait pensé que tu... tu n'étais pas prêts à nous revoir... Elle ne voulait pas que ça te rabaisse plus que tu ne l'étais. Alors on s'est juste assuré que tu allais bien. On a gardé contact avec elle. Je lui demandais comment tu allais toutes les semaines. Et puis... nous voilà...

Duo ne savait pas quoi dire... Il se tut et enfouit son visage larmoyant dans le cou de son ami.

_Merci.

_Duo, nous avons été là, et nous serons toujours là pour toi...

Duo renifla.

_Oui, enfin pas tout le monde...

_Silence._

_Je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à l'entendre, mais il regrette ce qui s'est passé, mais...

_Oui, je sais le soldat parfait reste le soldat parfait, sa mission est blablabla... Oui je sais ! Mais ça n'empêche que je... l'aime, ajouta Duo.

Les mots étaient si difficile à sortir. Il avait l'impression de se confesser...

_Et... il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule... Jamais, je ne pourrais... Je suis tellement...

Il sentait les larmes revenir, mais Quatre lui redressa la tête pour qu'il le regarde en face, et lui serra la main.

_Le passé est le passé. Maintenant, nous sommes là pour te soutenir.

_ Silence._

_Bon, et je peux voir un sourire sur ce visage ?

Duo le fit un petit sourire.

_Tu sais Duo, rien n'est plus précieux que la vie ici bas, c'est mon fidèle Sandrock qui m'en a fait prendre conscience1 !

Duo eut un frisson à l'entente du nom de son gundam.

_Je sais Quatre... Mais je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard...

_Enfin ce qui est passé et passé !

_Oui.

Ils s'allongèrent tous deux sur le dos, sans pour autant se lâcher la main.

_Duo, je peux te poser une question ?

_Oui.

_Pourquoi tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?

Duo s'attendait à cette question tôt ou tard, donc il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris.

_Je me suis dit à un moment que le fait de changer physiquement, m'aiderait à changer de vie2. Alors j'ai pris les ciseaux, et j'ai coupé. Je suis allé me voir dans le miroir, mais, c'est toujours Duo Maxwell que je voyais...

Silence.

_Et bien moi, j'aime le Duo Maxwell, comme il était, souriant, pimpant, heureux de vivre.

Duo lui sourit.

_Alors je resterais Duo. Mais ne m'en demande pas trop. Tu sais Quatre, je suis heureux de te revoir, comme je vais être heureux de revoir Trowa, Wufei et Sally, mais tout ça, ça remue des choses. Je sais que je ne suis pas encore capable de la revoir _lui_. Je me suis dis, au début, qu'après tout ce temps, ça allait aller... Mais les choses ont fait que je me suis de plus en plus enfoncé. Le fait qu'il ne m'a jamais donné de nouvelles m'a fait sombré encore plus. Au début, j'y ai cru...

_Silence_

Duo semblait réfléchir.

_Pffff, mais même après cette putin de nuit et tout ce qui s'est passé, je l'aime encore...

Quatre préféra garder le silence.

Il regarda Duo petit à petit sombrer. Il était épuisé.

Il compatissait avec Duo. Il ignorait le mal qu'il avait pu ressentir, mais il pouvait deviner.

Si Trowa lui avait fait ça...

Non...

C'était bien pour cela qu'il ferait tout pour arranger les choses...

**A suivre**

1Phrase que Quatre dit dans l'anime (opération météore si je me trompe pas)

2Si je ne me trompe pas, dans la tradition japonaise, se couper les cheveux signifie la volonté de changer de vie ou plus globalement le souhait d'un changement.


	8. Chap 8 Quand le réveil sonne

_**Quand la vie est comme elle est**_

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, Amitié, un peu OOC

Couples : 3+4+3, 5+Sa+5

Disclamers : les personnages appartiennent à sunrise... et blablabla

Merci encore pour vos review !

Lala-chan : oui le dernier était court, j'avoue ! Mais bon comme ça y'a du suspense ! ^^

Tinetinetina : "je vous savoir se qui c'est passé cette nuit la, surtout que MR "X" a l'air d'etre un vrai connard j'espere qu'il avait une bonne raison pour avoir fait souffrir notre petit DUO" hey hey, le soldat parfait est toujours en action ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Quand le réveil sonne**

* * *

Quatre fut réveillé par un étrange bruit venant de l'extérieur.

Voulant connaître sa provenance, il essaya de se dégager du lit, mais il remarqua qu'il avait toujours la main fermement accroché à celle de Duo, à croire que chacun des deux avait peur de perdre l'autre.

Comme ils étaient heureux de se retrouver.

Ils allaient rattraper le temps passé loin l'un des autres.

Délicatement, Quatre essaya de se libérer de la poigne de Duo.

C'est qu'il en avait de la force le bougre ! Toutes ces heures de musculation à l'époque payaient encore !

Il le sentit bouger puis marmonner quelque chose dans son sommeil.

_No... P'maintenant... Encor' dodo... 'Atigué moi...

Quatre sourit de toutes ses dents. Ça lui rappelait tant de souvenirs !

* * *

_*** Flash Back ***_

Quatre frappa délicatement à la porte puis entra.

A peine avait-il pénétré dans la chambre qu'il vit la masse planquée sous la tonne de couvertures se retourner et se mettre l'oreiller sur la tête.

Quatre sourit.

Il attrapa le coussin, et d'un coup sec le retira.

_Duo ! Debout ! C'est l'heure !

Il retira un grognement en retour.

Il prit un bout de couverture qui n'était pas enroulé autour de son compagnon d'armes, et la tira de toutes ses forces.

Duo se retrouva en position fœtale avec en tout et pour tout un simple boxer.

_Quat' ! Ai froid !

_Duo dépêche toi, on part dans une heure pour la mission.

_Laisse moi encore une demi heure et après promis je me lève.

Le ton de Quatre se durcit.

_Non de suite !

Duo pouffa.

_Quat' ça te va pas cette voix là !

Quatre soupira. Il ne serait jamais crédible avec Duo ! Alors il prit un oreiller et le balança sur son ami.

_Hey !

_Duo, tu sais très bien que si c'est pas moi qui réussit à te lever, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre, et tu apprécieras moins.

_C'est pas dit !

_Ouh, mais rappelle toi la manière dont il te réveille, et pas celle que tu imagines ou que tu rêves !, lui indiqua Quatre un sourire satanique sur les lèvres.

Duo sursauta. Il se redressa droit comme un piquet.

Il fit la moue.

_C'est pô juste !

Puis tout en soupirant, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Ça, ça avait le don d'être efficace !

_*** Fin Flash Back ***_

* * *

Duo avait toujours eu du mal le matin. Et ça, ça n'avait pas changé !

Quatre finit de se sortir du lit délicatement, pour voir Duo se blottir encore un peu plus sous les couvertures.

Il regarda sa montre. Il n'était que 8h.

Il se décida à sortir pour aller acheter de quoi prendre le petit déjeuner avec Duo.

Il alla se doucher et enfila un jean clair, un tee-shirt, ainsi qu'un gros pull par dessus le tout.

En prenant son téléphone et son porte-feuille poser sur la table de chevet, il en profita pour laisser un petit mot à destination de Duo, juste histoire qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de son absence.

Il mit ses après-skis et son manteau, puis il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre.

Dehors, l'air était glacial, malgré le ciel bleu et le soleil qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez à l'horizon.

La neige était bel et bien tombé en début de nuit. Tout était blanc. Le paysage était magnifique.

Des camions s'attelaient déjà sur la route afin de dégager l'épaisse couche de neige. C'était sans doute ce qu'il l'avait réveillé.

En se dirigeant vers le bar, il passa devant la moto de Duo. Il frôla la carrosserie et le « Deathscythe Hell » gravé dedans, qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

Il sourit en remarquant les deux petites ailes blanches à l'arrière de l'engin. Peu de monde aurait pu comprendre leurs significations, mais lui ne la saisissait que trop bien !

Cessant sa contemplation, il se dirigea vers le restaurant-bar où il avait mangé la veille.

A l'intérieur, il commanda. Dans l'attente de celle-ci, il se décida à appeler son cher et tendre.

_Sonnerie_

_Amour ?, lui répondit-il d'un air inquiet.

_Une sonnerie, un record mon amour !

_Tout va bien ?

_Oui très bien. Je suis sorti, Duo dort encore.

_Comment va t-il ?

_Silence._

_Sweety ?

_Même si je pense qu'il l'a été encore plus, il est mal.

_Silence._

_J'ai senti qu'il était soulagé de me revoir... Mais je ne sais pas s'il est prêt à _le_ revoir. J'ai peur que ça le fasse fuir...

Trowa le sentit désemparé.

_Ton don ne t'a jamais trompé. Aie confiance en toi. De toute manière, nous serons là pour lui.

_... Oui, tu as raison.

_Silence_

_Quat' ?

_Oui ?

_Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout mon amour.

_Allez file réveiller le grand dormeur ! A tout l'heure, mon amour.

Quatre émit un petit rire.

_A tout à l'heure, Habibi [1] !

Ils raccrochèrent.

Quatre alla chercher sa commande et retourna à la chambre les bras chargés.

* * *

Lorsque Duo se réveilla, une odeur de chocolat chaud emplit ses narines. Il ouvrit les yeux tout doucement, pour se voir dans un lieu qu'il ne semblait pas connaître.

Mais où était il ?

Il se remémora les événements de la veille.

Encore une soirée arrosée ? Non, il n'avait pas mal à la tête !

Ah mais oui...

_Bien dormi ?

Quatre !

Rassuré, il s'étira de tout son long.

_Oh oui, ça faisait bien longtemps !

Quatre lui sourit.

_Je suis sorti commander le petit déjeuner.

__Ah d'où l'odeur !,_ songea Duo.

Duo se redressa sur ses coudes pour apercevoir sur la petite table placée devant la fenêtre de la chambre, deux grosses tasses fumantes, ainsi qu'un papier rempli de croissants et de pains au chocolat.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, l'eau à la bouche.

_J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim !

_Et tu ne t'es pas trompé !

Sur ce, Duo sauta hors du lit, pour aller observer de plus prés les mets délicieux.

_Bon allez on déjeune !

Ils s'assirent tous les deux face à face.

_Tu te souviens encore de ce que j'aime, lui fit remarquer Duo en montrant la tasse de chocolat chaud fumante.

_Bien sûr, ça fait partie des choses que je n'oublie pas.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

Ca faisait bien longtemps que Duo n'avait pas pris le temps de pendre un vrai petit déjeuner. Il en avait même oublié jusqu'à ces petits moments de plaisir et ces choses qu'il rendait le sourire.

Les yeux plongé dans la contemplation du parking, bref les yeux dans le vague, Duo se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille.

_Quatre... merci.

_Pour ?

_Pour hier... Pour être là...

_Duo, je suis ton ami. Je ne veux jamais plus être séparés de toi. Tu es trop important à mes yeux !

_Silence._

_En tout cas, merci, lui dit Duo, un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres.

_Avec plaisir !

Ils finirent de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, et Duo fila à la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Pendant ce temps là, Quatre rangea les quelques objets qui pouvaient traîné de ci de là, dans la chambre.

Puis il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

_Duo, le temps que tu t'habilles, je vais aller me renseigner pour savoir s'ils ont dégager les routes

comme ça on pourra y aller.

_Okay, j'me dépêche !

Quatre se rendit à l'accueil de l'établissement, et se prit les renseignements nécessaires. Il tomba sur une jeune femme.

_Bonjour Madame.

Celle ci redressa la tête et adopta un sourire sur son visage.

_Mademoiselle, Monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ?

_Je voulais connaître l'état des routes après la tempête de neige de cette nuit.

Elle lui expliqua brièvement la situation. Bonne nouvelle, les routes étaient assez dégagées pour se rendre au chalet.

Il la remercia, mais avant de partir, il en profita pour régler la note de la chambre.

_Il y a une chambre et un petit déjeuner pour deux, rappela t-il à l'hôtesse.

Celle ci était charmante, bien qu'un peu lourde sur les bords. Elle lui faisait du gringue depuis qu'il avait passé la porte et il détestait ça.

_Nous vous offrons le petit-déjeuner, cadeau de la maison, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_Merci.

Quatre avait envie de rire, mais, fidèle à lui même, il resta très courtois.

La pauvre, si elle savait que d'une part il n'était pas disponible, mais en plus, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

Il lui tendit sa carte qu'elle mit dans le lecteur.

_Merci Monsieur... Raberba Winner, lui fit-elle en lisant le nom inscrit sur la carte.

Quatre lui sourit poliment.

Plus vite il aurait payé, plus vite il pourrait sortir de là.

Elle lui tendit l'appareil pour qu'il compose son code.

_Et M. Raberba Winner a t-il un numéro de téléphone qui va avec ce joli nom ?, lui demanda t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Il saisit deux bras prendre possession de sa taille.

Il sursauta.

_Chéri, tu as bientôt fini ?

Duo...

Quatre étouffa un rire mal contenu.

Il observa la femme face à lui qui était sous le choc.

_Euh... oui... chéri cette dame doit me rendre ma carte et nous pourront y aller.

La femme sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

Les joues rouges, elle baissa les yeux, et lui tendit la dite-carte.

_Merci. Au revoir.

Quatre essaya de rester impassible, mais il se dépêcha de sortir, accompagné de Duo, pour enfin pouvoir exploser de rire.

Les gens devaient les prendre pour des fous.

_Pauvre femme. Duo, tu n'as pas honte.

_Ah, bon la prochaine fois, je ne m'en mêlerais pas alors, lui annonça Duo, faussement vexé.

Quatre sembla réfléchir, à ce qui se serait passé, et ce qu'il aurait du expliquer à cette gentille femme certes, mais très collante, qui ne se serait pas contenté d'une explication du type « excusez moi mais je suis pris ». Des démonstrations valaient toujours mieux que des explications.

_Non, j'avoue tu as bien fait.

_J'étais venu pour voir où tu en étais. Je t'ai vu en mauvaise posture, donc j'ai trouvé judicieux de t'aider, ajouta Duo en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ça aussi, ça avait le don de leur remémorer des souvenirs ! C'était le truc à eux, le truc qui montrait à quel point il était complice.

Avant la fin de la guerre, ils leur arrivaient souvent de sortir tous les deux quelques soirs dans le mois.

Ainsi, ça leur permettait de décompresser. Ils s'amusaient à deux, dansés langoureusement l'un contre l'autre. Ils attiraient tous les regards.

Tout le monde les connaissait sans les connaître vraiment.

Pour tous, ils étaient ensemble et ils formaient un couple à part entière. Enfin c'est que tout le monde pensait. Mais ainsi, ils évitaient toutes approches extérieures.

A l'époque, ils étaient peut être tous les deux célibataires mais leurs cœurs étaient pris, et c'était leur façon de se protéger et d'éviter des discussions désagréables.

Ayant repris leurs émotions, Duo et Quatre se décidèrent à aller chercher leurs affaires dans la chambre, afin de vider les lieux.

Chacun prirent les quelques affaires qu'ils possédait, et après un dernier coup d'œil dans la chambre, Duo ferma la porte.

_J'irais les rendre une fois qu'on aura chargé ta moto [2], lui affirma Quatre, en tendant la main pour obtenir les clefs.

Duo acquiesça et les lui donna, puis ils se dirigèrent vers sa moto.

_Tu crois qu'elle va rentrer ?, demanda t-il en regardant son monstre de métal.

_Oui, ça devrait. On a déjà chargé un peu plus gros, ne t'inquiète pas.

Duo se mit à l'avant, la positionna de sorte à ce qu'elle soit face au véhicule, pendant que Quatre ouvrait les portes arrières. A deux, ils réussirent à la monter.

_Parfait !

Duo était ravi.

Il n'aurait pas été tranquille de laisser sa moto ici, sans pouvoir y jeter un coup d'œil.

_Je m'occupe de la sangler.

_D'accord, pendant ce temps, je vais les rendre, dit Quatre, en montrant les clefs qu'il avait dans la main.

_Okay.

Il se dirigea vers la réception.

A son entrée, l'hôtesse redressa la tête.

_Bonj'...

-Rebonjour... July, lui adressa Quatre en lisant la plaque qu'elle portait sur la poitrine.

Le regardant d'un air gêné, elle lui fit un léger sourire.

_Je viens vous déposer les clefs, ajouta t-il.

_Mer... merci, bégaya t-elle.

_Merci à vous. Au revoir.

Il rejoignit Duo, qui vérifiait que sa moto était bien attachée.

_C'est bon ?

_Oui.

Duo se redressa et sortit par l'arrière du 4x4.

Après avoir refermer les portes arrières, tous deux prirent place à l'avant du véhicule, Quatre au volant.

Ils démarrèrent enfin.

Quatre sortit du parking et prit la route.

Il était déjà 10h et ils espéraient arriver à temps pour pouvoir déjeuner au chalet. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait quasiment personne sur la route.

Duo soupira un grand coup. Et Quatre le regarda et sourit.

_ Besoin d'évacuer, se justifia Duo.

En effet du stress, il en avait à revendre.

Et là c'était la dernière ligne droite avant de retrouver ses anciens compagnons d'armes, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis bien trop longtemps.

_Wufei n'attend que ça que tu viennes l'enquiquiner !

Duo sourit à son tour, mais Quatre sentit bien que la tension ne baissa pas.

_Tout se passera bien, le rassura t-il.

_Silence._

_J'espère.

Quatre n'ajouta rien et préféra se caler un peu plus profondément dans le siège. Lui aussi était anxieux, et pour cause...

__Si seulement il savait..._, songea t-il.

**A suivre**

* * *

1_Chéri_ en arabe

2Oui, oui, une moto dans un 4x4, je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais pour le bien de la fic, on dira que oui ! ;)


	9. Chap 9 Quand le jour des retrouvailles a

**Quand la vie est comme elle est**

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, Amitié, OOC

Couples : 3+4+3, 5+Sa+5

Disclamers : les personnages appartiennent à sunrise... et blablabla

* * *

_Reviews :_

_Merci encore pour vow reviews_

_Maman Bouba : et voilà la suite toi qui l'attendait !_

_Lala-chan : humm... mais est-ce que tout se passera si bien que ça... hum... vous verrez ! ;)_

_TineTine : oui trop court, mais c'est pour faire durer le suspense ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Quand le jour des retrouvailles arrive**

**December 19, 200 A.C.**

La route défilait lentement.

Le sol était glissant tant il avait fait froid durant la nuit, et les routes, maintenant dégagées, étaient bordées par des amas de neige, qui formaient peu à peu d'épaisses congères.

Le chemin était dangereuse et Quatre ne se risquerait pas à aller plus vite.

Duo put prendre le temps d'admirer le paysage. Des montagnes enneigées sous le brouillard. C'était une vision assez énigmatique, mais en même si féerique.

Au loin, Duo vit une biche et son petit essayaient de trouver un petit coin d'herbe. Au dessus d'eux, de grands sapins, encore légèrement vert à certains endroits, ensevelis à moitié dans la neige, se dressaient fièrement, comme voulant toucher le ciel.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pu admirer ce paysage ?

_Quatre, tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'on est allé en montagne tous ensemble.

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir.

_Euh oui, c'était pour une de nos missions sur Terre. On avait eu quelques jours de répit et on en avait profiter pour aller skier. Tu t'en souviens ?

_Oui. On avait réussir à tous les entraîner de force, se rappela Duo, d'un air nostalgique.

_Oui, un véritable exploit !

_Silence._

_Je me souviens, c'était la première fois que je voyais la neige.

* * *

_ ***Flash Back***_

Les pilotes s'étaient dépêché pour arriver à temps, avant le lever du soleil. Ils préféraient se faire discrets, et ne pas avoir les milles et une question de voisins aux alentours.

Il était 5h00 et ils étaient enfin arrivés.

Prenant chacun leurs affaires, ils sortirent de la voiture afin de se faufiler au plus vite dans la maison.

Tous s'attelèrent, Wufei alluma l'électricité, Trowa l'eau, Heero ferma les volets, Quatre rangea les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient dans la cuisine.

Et Duo...

En fermant la maison, Heero l'aperçut... Il était encore là, à côté de la voiture à fixer le ciel.

_Maxwell, rentre.

Cela le fit sortir de sa torpeur, et il le fixa longuement.

_Baka !

Duo allait lui répondre, mais le soldat parfait était déjà rentré.

Il soupira et se remit à fixer les ciel d'où tomber ces magnifiques et si froids flocons.

Soudain une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

Il tourna la tête.

Non ce n'était pas Heero, mais Quatre...

Il lui fit un petit sourire.

_La neige... C'est si... froid

Quatre répondit à son sourire.

_Je ne l'ai jamais vu et jamais senti.

_Pilote de gundam et jamais vu la neige...

Duo ouvrit sa main et la plaça devant lui pour y recueillir quelques flocons.

_Non... Jamais.

_ Silence._

_Il ne neige pas sur L2.

Il l'observa fondre dans le creux de sa main.

_C'est bizarre... C'est apaisant. Écoute comme tout calme.

_Quand j'étais petit, quand je demandais ce que c'était qui tombait du ciel et Iria me disait que c'est là où les anges se posent.

_C'est beau...

_Silence._

_Bon allez, on rentre avant d'attraper froid.

_*** Fin Flash Back ***_

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'il avait vu la neige.

_Quatre ?

_Oui ?

_On ira skier ?

_Bien sûr, Duo !

Duo tourna sa tête vers la vitre pour repartir dans la contemplation du paysage.

Soudain, Quatre freina. Duo, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas remarqué la file de voiture qui s'était arrêtée devant eux.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Je ne sais pas, je vais aller voir, dit Quatre en descendant du véhicule.

Ce dernier revint quelques minutes plus tard.

_Rien de grave. Un arbre est tombé sur la route, mais des équipes sont déjà là et ont bientôt fini de dégager la route. Nous pourrons passés dans quelques minutes.

En effet, dix minutes plus tard, la file de voiture recommençait à avancer.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures de route, Quatre mit son clignotant et prit un petit chemin de montagne. Là derrière les arbres, Duo put voir un magnifique chalet, typique de la région.

Sur deux étages, il dominait la vallée, ce qui lui valait d'avoir une superbe vue.

Le bâtiment était construit en pierre pour la base puis en bois clair pour toute l'armature. De jolis volets rouges encadraient les fenêtres, ce qui lui donnait un charme fou. Sur la toit, la cheminée fumait, signe que quelqu'un avait allumé un feu.

Le portail d'entrée ouvrait sur une allée en pierre bordée par un jardin enneigé. Sur le côté de la maison, on pouvait distinguer une petite terrasse, à l'ombre de grands résineux.

Quatre descendit de la voiture, ce qui fit sortir Duo des torpeur.

_Il est magnifique ce chalet, Quatre.

_Oui, c'est un héritage de ma mère en quelque sorte.

Voyant l'interrogation dans les yeux de Duo, il s'expliqua.

_Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et avait eu un coup de foudre pour lui, alors elle avait fait les yeux doux à mon père pour l'acheter. C'était bien avant ma naissance.

Quatre prit les affaires qu'il avait déposé à l'arrière du véhicule et passa le portail.

_Duo, tu viens ?

_... Oui...

Voyant son hésitation, Quatre prit les devant, il tendit le sac à Duo qui le prit et s'accapara sa main afin de le faire avancer.

Ils longèrent l'allée qui avait du être dégagé le matin même, car après avoir été repoussé, des monts s'étaient formés sur les côtés.

S'approchant de plus en plus du chalet, une voix se fit entendre. D'abord indistincte, Duo put distinguer quelques brides de paroles.

-V... 'tes co... ou !

_Qui est-ce ?, songea Duo

_Mais tu te rends compte... il ne le sait même pas...

Il reconnut la voix de Wufei...

Mais de quoi parle t-il ?

_Mais comment croix-tu qu'il va le prendre. Après...

Sur ce, Quatre entra, lâchant la main de Duo.

Bien que derrière lui, Duo put distinguer, Wufei et Trowa, assis tous deux au salon, émettre un sursaut à l'entrée fracassante du blond.

Ce dernier lança un regard perplexe destiné à l'asiatique, qui semblait furieux.

Puis ce dernier vit Duo, qui se faisait tout petit, encore sur le seuil de porte, et son regard se radoucit.

Mettant de côté Quatre, il s'avança vers lui.

Il lui prit la main pour la lui serrer amicalement.

_Content de te revoir Maxwell.

Soudain, face à toutes surprises, il l'enlaça.

Ce fut un contact bref, mais chaud et réconfortant.

Duo lui sourit.

Wufei n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer ses émotions devant tous, mais Duo savait qu'il le avait manqué, c'était sa façon de le lui dire.

Puis il se tourna vers Trowa, qui commençait à remuer de son côté.

_Duo, fit Trowa d'un signe de tête.

Nul besoin de parole avec Trowa, le cœur y était et ça se voyait quand on le connaissait ! Il souriait, et ça il ne le réservait qu'à ses proches.

Il s'avança tout de même pour prendre la main de Duo et la lui serrait fermement.

_Moi aussi les gars, je suis content de vous revoir.

_Sourires amicaux._

_ Regards complices._

Et aucune gêne, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru.

Un accueil plus bref que celui avec Quatre mais il le sentait : il retrouvait enfin les _siens_, et c'est ça qui comptait.

L'émotion était palpable.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder, contents de se retrouver, quand soudain une voix se fit entendre :

_Ah, il me semblait bien avoir entendu quelqu'un ! Vous êtes là !

Duo se tourna vers l'origine de la voix.

_Une voix féminine_...

Sally !

Ses cheveux lui arrivait au milieu du dos, mais contrairement à avant, elle les avait détaché, ce qui lui allait nettement mieux.

Elle n'avait pas changé toujours égale à elle-même.

Hormis, un détail ! Et pas des moindres.

Son ventre était légèrement arrondi.

Les yeux de Duo s'écartèrent, ce qui la fit rire.

_Et oui Duo ! Allez viens ici !

Il s'exécuta pour se faire enserrer par la taille, pour un échange amical.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Duo se tourna vers Wufei :

_C'est toi qui a fait ça, lui demanda t-il en pointa le ventre du doigt.

Cette question eut le mérite de faire rire tout le monde.

_Et oui Maxwell...

_Ben dis donc !

Sous les yeux ronds de Duo, Sally prit la parole.

_Bon allez, nous allons manger, nos voyageurs doivent avoir faim !

Pour toute réponse, la ventre de Duo se fit entendre, ce qui fit sourire l'assemblée.

_Et pourtant il a mangé ce matin !

_Quat' !, s'exclama Duo en rougissant.

Wufei allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Duo l'en empêcha.

_Wufy ! Même pas tu oses dire quoi que ce soit !

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop !

_Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, Maxwell !

Il se renfrogna sur lui-même, marmonnant sur ces surnoms qui allaient _malheureusement_ revenir.

_Comme si ça ne te faisait pas plaisir, lui chuchota Sally à l'oreille.

C'était bien vrai, Wufei avait beau râler, mais, au fond de lui, ces surnoms qu'employaient Duo à son égard, montrer qu'il était complice, et il ne permettait ça qu'à Duo, et ce dernier la savait très bien.

Sur ce, tous passèrent à table.

Sally, aidée des deux autres ex-pilotes, avait préparé des plats succulents. A leur vue, Duo se lécha les babines.

* * *

Le repas fut animé et les langues se délièrent.

Duo commençait à retrouver ses petites habitudes. Ça lui faisait un bien fou !

_Bon alors Duo, que deviens-tu depuis toutes ces années, lui demanda Sally.

Elle ne devait pas être au courant de grand chose...

_Et bien... Je bosse dans une entreprise qui recycle les métaux depuis la fin de la guerre. Et puis la routine, quoi. Métro, boulot, dodo...

Duo préférait rester assez évasif sur le sujet, et ça se sentait, si bien qu'un blanc vint se fixer dans la conversation.

_Et dis-moi Sally, c'est pour quand ?, demanda ce dernier, rompant le silence.

Elle vit qu'il regardait son joli ventre arrondi. Elle posa une main dessus, par réflexe.

_Et bien, pour cet été. Le 27 mai si tout se passe bien, dit-elle en regardant Wufei.

_Et Wufy, t'as pas chaumé, dis moi ! Et le mariage c'est pour quand ?

_Maxwell !

_Chut Wufy, c'est une discussion entre ta future femme et moi !

Duo détourna donc son attention sur Sally, en exagérant bien sur son détournement de tête.

Sally lui sourit.

_... Wufei voulait que tu sois présent pour notre mariage... Donc maintenant que tu es là... nous pourrons fixer une date...

Duo avait demandé ça sur le ton de la taquinerie, si bien qu'il fut surpris par cette réponse.

Il était ému.

Il regarda Wufei qui avait rougi face à cette déclaration.

Puis se sentant fixer, le chinois observa l'américain.

_Merci, dit Duo ému, dans un haussement d'épaule.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

* * *

Le repas fini, tout le monde débarrassa, puis s'installa au salon. Sally s'éclipsa discrètement faisant mine d'aller se reposer, mais en vérité elle s'était dit qu'il serait bien de de laisser les anciens frères d'armes seuls, afin qu'ils puissent discuter paisiblement.

_Quelqu'un veut du café ou du thé ?, demanda Quatre avant de se lever.

Il les regarda tour à tour.

_Un café s'il te plaît.

_Un thé

_Un café

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, poursuivi par Trowa.

_Attends, je viens t'aider.

Duo sourit face à cette marque d'attention.

Il se trouva seul avec Wufei.

_Ces deux là en auront mis du temps..., dit -il en pointant du doigt la porte par laquelle ils étaient sortis.

_Oui.

_Silence._

_Je suis content de te revoir, Duo.

_Moi aussi Wufei.

_Silence._

_Tu restes pour combien de temps ?

_Trois semaine, un mois...

_C'est bien.

Le silence qui s'installa fut bien accueilli. Il n'était pas empli de gène et de lourdeur. C'était un silence paisible.

Wufei prit le temps d'observer l'ex pilote.

Assis à côté de lui, il remarqua qu'il avait énormément changé. Il avait tellement maigri et ça faisait peine à voir...

Mais il avait l'air d'aller physiquement mieux que quand il l'avait vu à l'hôpital. Il n'était plus cerné, et il était moins creusé au niveau du visage.

Il prit le temps de s'arrêter sur ces cheveux... autrefois si longs, qui lui battaient dans le creux des reins. Une tresse qui montrait que Duo était bel et bien Duo...

Sans s'en rendre compte, il prit une de ses mèches dans la main, ce qui fit sursauter Duo

Ce dernier se tourna et le regarda.

_Tes cheveux...

Le regard de l'ex pilote de Deathscythe se voila.

_Pourquoi ?

Duo marqua un temps d'arrêt et se força à mettre un sourire sur son visage.

_Oh... une envie ! Et puis tu sais, ça repousse les cheveux c'est pas grave...

_ Silence._

Wufei lâcha la mèche de cheveux qu'il avait encore entre les mains.

_Non pas à moi, Duo...

Il ne l'appelait pas souvent par son prénom, et Duo sembla le remarquer.

Pendant la guerre, ils étaient devenus assez proche, si bien qu'ils prenaient du temps ensemble pour se confier.

Il se souvint alors des séances d'arts martiaux, qu'il avait enseigné à Duo.

Après ces entraînements, essoufflés, ils se posaient dans un coin de la salle et se mettaient à discuter.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris à connaître Duo.

Wufei avait alors compris que sous cette nature joviale, Duo cachait un sinistre passé.

Il avait su pour le père Maxwell, Soeur Helen, …. Solo... Duo le lui avait expliqué.

Au début, lui, qui considérait Duo comme un grand enfant, avait appris à l'estimer.

Lui aussi lui avait raconté pour la destruction de L-5... pour Meiran...

Ils s'étaient compris tous les deux et avaient commencé à s'apprécier mutuellement à leur juste valeur.

_Besoin de changer..., ajouta Duo.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter autre chose que Wufei comprit l'allusion.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche.

_Je comprend Duo, mais tu sais, il va f...

_Voilà, ces messieurs sont servis, dit Quatre en entrant dans la pièce suivi de Trowa.

Duo regarda Wufei, désolé qu'ils n'aient pas eu le temps de finir la conversation.

Pour toute réponse, le chinois lui sourit.

Quatre et Trowa servirent les boissons chaudes et s'assirent côte à côte, dans un fauteuil face à celui où était installé Wufei et Duo.

Le blond prit la parole :

_Bon Duo avait envie d'aller skier. Ça vous tente ?, demanda t-il à l'attention de Wufei et de son cher et tendre.

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux.

_Ça te va demain, Duo ? Comme ça ça laisse le temps de te poser et de t'installer.

_Oui très bien.

* * *

Une fois leurs boissons finies, Quatre se chargea de montrer la chambre à Duo, puis s'assurant qu'il ne manque de rien, il le laissa seul.

Satisfait, l'américain s'installa. Il déballa les quelques vêtements qu'ils avaient pris. Il déposa son nécessaire de toilette dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait face à la chambre.

Puis, il en profita pour appeler Jack et Hilde afin de leur donner quelques nouvelles et les rassurer.

Après cela, il prit le temps de souffler et de s'allonger sur le lit.

Il fit le point sur ces retrouvailles.

Il se sentait le cœur léger. En les retrouvant, il avait retrouvé une partie de ses repères, et là, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour pouvoir vivre sans leur présence jusqu'à maintenant, et comment il ferait par la suite.

Ce matin, il en avait presque oublié le pilote manquant ces dernières heures. Et étrangement ça faisait du bien...

Commencerait-il à guérir ?

Il ne savait pas mais ce répit lui faisait du bien.

* * *

**A suivre**


	10. Chap 10 Quand un instant de joie fait pl

**Quand la vie est comme elle est**

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, Amitié, OOC

Couples : 3+4+3, 5+Sa+5

Disclamers : les personnages appartiennent à sunrise... et blablabla

Review : Merci pour ta review Lala-Chan ! Et oui tout s'est bien passé ! ;-) c'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais le moment de vérité approche !;)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Quand un instant de joie fait place à celui de la vérité**

**December 20, 200 A.C.**

_ Bruit de porte._

_ Glissement de rideaux._

_ Ouverture de fenêtre et de volets._

_ Jurons lancés._

_ Plongeon un peu plus sous les couvertures._

_ Rires..._

_Allez debout !

_Grognements..._

_L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !

_ Re-grognement_

_ Deuxième rire..._

_Duo, c'est toi qui voulait aller skier, jte rapelle !

_ Marmonnements..._

_Oui, Quat'. Mais pas si tôt !

_Duo, il est 10h passé !

_Pfff... déjà !

Duo sortit tant bien que mal du lit, et se leva afin de se diriger machinalement vers la salle de bain, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore à moitié fermés.

Il buta contre un ou deux meubles pour enfin arriver au seuil de la porte. Avant de la passer, il se retourna pour voir un Quatre hilare.

Il soupira.

_Au fait, tu pourras me prêter une combi ?

_Bien sûr ! Je te la prépare !

_Merci.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Duo était en bas. Il prit rapidement un café, tandis que les autres l'attendaient.

_Toujours en retard, Maxwell !

Pour toute réponse, le dit Maxwell lui tira la langue.

Duo fin prêt, ils purent partir vers la station de ski.

Sally, quand à elle, était restée au chalet, le ski n'était pas recommandé dans sa situation.

Ils marchèrent 200 mètres environ, les skis et bâtons calés sur l'épaule, pour enfin arriver devant le magasin de location en bas de la station.

Duo y entra pour se prendre un forfait pour la semaine et pour louer, après une longue hésitation, un snowboard. Il enfila ses chaussures de ski et alla rejoindre les autres.

Une fois sorti et le tout en main, ils se dirigèrent vers les remontées mécaniques. Ils purent monter à quatre sur le télésiège.

Soudain Duo remarqua Quatre le regarder d'un air sceptique.

_Qu'est ce qui y'a Quat' ?

_T'en as déjà fait ?, lui demanda t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au snow.

_No ! Mais c'est ça qui drôle.

_Tu es fou Duo !

Tous les quatre savaient plus ou moins bien skié, leurs entraînements respectifs leur ayant permis de diversifier leurs performances. Mais bon, quand on est jamais monté sur un snow, ça ne s'invente pas...

Arrivé en haut, ils descendirent du télésiège pour se diriger vers les différentes pistes.

_Bon on commence par quoi ?

_On y va doucement ? Une bleue ?

D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent donc vers la piste en question.

Ils skièrent le reste de la matinée et tout se déroula très bien, malgré quelques chutes de Duo et de Quatre. En revanche, Trowa et Wufei skiaient incroyablement très bien.

* * *

Vers 13h, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans un des restaurant de la station afin de déjeuner.

Ils s'installèrent à une table, et prirent commande.

_Dis donc Duo, pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais mis les pieds sur un snow, tu te débrouilles bien, lui affirma Quatre.

Il est vrai que Duo s'était plutôt bien débrouillé, mais il n'avait aucun mérite. Le snowboard et le ski se ressemblaient assez. Bon, il avait chuté de temps à autre, mais il maîtrisait de plus en plus l'engin.

_En fait c'est comme le ski, Quatre, c'est juste une question d'équilibre.

_Oui sauf quand tu cherche à me foncer dessus, n'est ce pas Maxwell ?!, lui fit remarquer Wufy.

_Oh Wufy fais pas cette tête. De toute manière, tu m'as royalement évité.

Wufei prit un sourire sadique.

_C'est ça quand on sait pas faire de snowboard, Maxwell !

Duo lui tira la langue pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Le repas se finit sous les discussions animées de Quatre et Duo, et les altercations de ce dernier et du chinois.

Puis ils repartirent sur les pistes pour toute l'après-midi.

* * *

_...

_Allez les gars !

Duo avait réussi à les entraîner en haut d'une piste noire.

_Duo, je te signale que tu n'es pas encore un pro du snowboard !, s'inquiéta Quatre.

_Mais si Quat-Chou ! T'inquiète pas je gère !

_Winner, laisse-le ! Il veut faire le malin !, lui indiqua Wufei un sourire sur le visage.

Quatre n'était pas convaincu !

_Allez on se rejoint en bas.

Sur ce, Wufei partit le premier. Il s'élança d'un coup de bâton, et partit à tout allure.

Duo prit le temps de le regarder. Il skiait divinement bien. A chaque coup de bâton, il se courbait et choisissait chaque passage où mettre ses skis. Il était précis. Il filait si vite que bientôt Duo ne le vit plus.

_Allez Quat' à nous !

_Duo...

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de finir que Duo s'élança à son tour.

Il le fixa du regard s'attendant à une chute d'un instant à l'autre, mais non, Duo se débrouillait très bien pour quelqu'un qui n'était jamais monté sur un snowboard. Tel un félin, il pivotait sur son engin gracieusement.

_Allez Amour, on se lance ?

Quatre revint à la réalité et regarda l'homme de sa vie derrière ses lunettes noires.

Il s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa comme il put, malgré les couches de vêtements sur son passage.

Trowa lui sourit.

_Je te suis !

Quatre se lança à son tour, suivi de Trowa.

Deux cents mètres plus bas, ils s'arrêtèrent pour voir Duo les fesses en l'air. Quatre se plaça à ses côtés.

_Ca va Duo ?

_Euh... oui, laisse moi le temps de me retourner !

Quatre rigola et aida son ami à se relever.

Puis ils repartirent.

Sur la dernière ligne droite, Duo put apercevoir Wufei qui les attendait depuis un long moment apparemment, s'étant assis par terre.

_Hey Wufyyyy !

Il étira ses bras vers le ciel afin que Wufei puisse le voir, et il les agita dans tous les sens.

Soudain, ils s'aperçut d'un léger souci.

Comment se faisait-il que Wufei s'approchait de plus en plus de lui ? Et à grande vitesse en plus ?

_Euh.. comment on freine déjà ?

Duo pivota mais rien n'y faisait, le snow ne freinait pas assez.

_Ohh doucemenntttttt...

_Duo !

C'était Quatre qui, de derrière, pouvait voir toute la scène.

Duo vit Wufei écarquiller les yeux, et il tenta de se relever afin de s'écarter mais ce fut trop tard, et la collision fut brutale !

_Blam !_

_Outch !

_Maxwell !

Les jambes entremêlées avec celles du chinois, Duo était littéralement avachi sur lui.

Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent à leurs côtés.

_Ça va tous les deux ?

Pour toute réponse, Wufei se toucha la tête. Duo, quant à lui, essaya de se dépêtrer du sol.

_Aïe !

_Tu as mal quelque part ?, s'inquiéta Quatre.

_Euh... au genou, je crois bien !

_Tu pourras marcher ?

_Oui je crois !

_Et toi, Wufei ça va ?

_Oui.

Trowa jeta un coup d'œil à son front.

_Tu as une petite plaie. Sally te la désinfectera en arrivant.

_Bon allez, fini le ski pour aujourd'hui on rentre !, s'exclama Quatre.

Duo essaya de se lever en évitant d'appuyer sur le genou blessé. Il s'appuya sur Quatre et Trowa qui l'aidèrent à marcher.

Il tourna la tête vers Wufei qui se touchait le front.

_Désolé Wufy !

_Pas grav', Maxwell.

Sans rancune, ce chinois !

* * *

De retour au chalet, Sally les ausculta tous les deux.

Il s'avéra que Wufei avait juste une petite plaie au front, rien de bien méchant.

Duo, quant à lui, s'était fait une petite entorse.

Assis sur le canapé du salon, ils l'écoutaient parler.

_Duo, c'est une légère entorse au genou. C'est juste une petite élongation du muscle sinon tu ne pourrais pas bouger. C'est pour ça que ça a gonfler.

En effet, le genou de Duo avait doublé de volume !

Elle se tourna vers Quatre et Trowa.

_Vous pourriez l'aider à monter dans sa chambre.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Duo.

_Je veux que tu te reposes, lui ordonna t-elle. Il te faudra jusqu'à 48 heures avant que ton genou ne guérisse. Alors d'ici là, je te veux alité ! Tu ne bouges pas ! C'est compris ?

_Oui, maman !, la taquina t-il.

Sally leva les yeux au ciel.

_Si tu plaisantes c'est que tu vas bien, c'est rassurant !

Elle finit le bandage du genou et laissa les des jeunes hommes l'aider à monter les escaliers. Puis elle alla rejoindre Wufei.

* * *

Une fois dans la chambre, Duo s'allongea sur le lit, et Quatre lui mit un oreiller sous le genou, et Trowa, une poche de glace dessus.

_Hey c'est froid !

_Oui, et tu n'y touches pas. Tu la gardes vingt minutes, ordre de Sally.

_Oui papa !

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel à leur tour.

_Bon, tu as besoin de quelque chose Duo?

_Non c'est bon Quat'Chou !

_Très bien. On t'apportera le dîner tout à l'heure.

_Merci les gars !

Ils lui sourirent et se retournèrent afin de sortir de la pièce pour le laisser se reposer.

Une fois seul, Duo soupira.

Il n'était vraiment pas doué !

Wufei devait lui en vouloir à mort !

Bon il se ferait pardonner plus tard. Là pour le moment, dans cet état, il ne pouvait rien faire.

* * *

Duo avait réussi à s'assoupir une petite heure, mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il s'ennuyait.

Il profita de cette pause « forcée » pour prendre son téléphone et appelait Hilde. Malheureusement, elle ne répondit pas et il se décida à lui laisser un message.

_Bon Hildy c'était Duo ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi ici tout va bien... enfin mis à part une petite chute en snow, ajouta t-il en regardant son genou. Mais bon rien de grave, je te raconterais. Allez je te fais un bisous et passe le bonjour à ton chéri.

Il raccrocha.

Il appela Jack cette fois. C'était lundi, mais normalement Jack ne travaillait pas car il avait pris quelques jours pour fêter Noël avec son frère, la seule famille qu'il lui restait.

_Oui ?

_Jack. C'est Duo.

_Oh, content de t'entendre mon grand. Comment vas-tu?

_Oh très bien.

_Le son de ta voix fait plaisir à entendre. Tu semble... heureux !

_Et bien c'est le cas.

_Tant mieux alors !

_Ça fait du bien de les retrouver !

_Tu as fait un pas en avant c'est bien.

_ Silence._

_Et le second n'est, sans doute, pas bien loin.

_Quel second ?

_Bientôt tu pourras vivre avec ce souvenir sereinement, et...

Voyant ce à quoi Jack faisait allusion, il le coupa :

_Je ne crois pas...

_Mais si, tu verras..., lui dit-il gentiment.

_Jack, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne suis pas prêt de le revoir, et je ne veux pas... Je suis heureux comme je suis.

_Duo tu ne pourras pas l'éviter éternellement. Il travaille avec eux. Tu le croiseras tôt ou tard.

Duo sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_Peut être mais ce n'est pas le cas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prêt.

_Dans ce cas, tu retomberas vite à la réalité. Tu l'aimes encore et il faudra te faire une raison...

_Tais-toi !

_Non Duo, il y a des choses que tu dois entendre... Tu l'aimes encore et tu dois l'accepter.

Jack entendit Duo renifler à l'autre bout du fil

_Peut être même qu'avoir une discussion avec lui te ferait du bien... Ça te permettrait de l'entendre.

_A quoi ça servirait ? Pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il m'a déjà dit il y a quatre ans ? Pour me faire envoyer sur les roses ? Je le sais, je l'ai compris ça.

Voyant qu'il parlait trop fort et que les autres pouvaient l'entendre, il se reprit. Mais il finit par éclater en sanglots.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait trop supporté jusque là.

_J'ai très bien entendu ce qu'il m'a dit. Je ne l'ai que trop compris. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Il n'y a pas un jour sans que ça me revienne en mémoire... Je vis avec ça ! Tous les jours ! Le refus d'un homme que j'aime... que j'aime à en crever...

Il n'en pouvait plus, il s'effondra sur le lit.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit puis se referma.

Duo ne le remarqua même pas, étant trop enfoncé dans son chagrin et ce jusqu'à ce que cette personne lui prit le téléphone, qu'il avait toujours dans les mains.

Il n'eut pas la force de se relever pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Cela devait être Quatre...

_Il vous rappellera.

Contre toute attente, c'était Wufei.

Sans attendre aucune réponse de son interlocuteur, Wufei coupa la communication, puis posa le téléphone sur le côté

IL s'assit sur le lit et, après une brève hésitation, il entoura Duo de ses bras.

Ce dernier s'accrocha à lui, comme s'il pouvait le perdre à tout moment.

Et il se remit à pleurer.

_Chut chut...

Il le berça tendrement.

_Ça va aller, Duo.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les pleurs ne furent plus que des sanglots.

_Chut... chuuuuut...

Duo ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur de son ami.

Puis il se redressa et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour se les accaparer.

Il commença à l'embrasser maladroitement entre deux reniflements.

Mais Wufei stoppa son geste.

_Duo, arrête !

_S'il te plait Wu'.

Les yeux larmoyant, il l'avait presque supplié, le regardant en face.

Peut être que c'est ce qui lui fallait ?

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Mais non, ce n'était pas ce qui allait aidé Duo !

_Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

_Silence._

_Je ne suis pas _Heero_...

A l'entente de ce prénom, Duo se remit à pleurer longuement.

Wufei resserra sa prise autour de lui afin de le réconforter.

Son mal-être était _si_ perceptible.

_Comment pouvait -il l'aider ?_

Il se sentait démuni.

Il ne pouvait qu'être là, présent, à ses côtés.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt.

C'était Quatre et Trowa...

Wufei vit l'arabe se figer face à la vision que leur offrait Duo. Il avait du sentir la détresse de leur ami grâce à son empathie.

Lui et Trowa s'approchèrent et s'assirent sur le lit. Il posa délicatement une main sur Duo, qui sursauta et releva la tête.

L'arabe le fixa, et tandis que l'américain sanglotait de plus belle, et passa des bras de Wufei au sien.

Les trois se regardèrent les yeux emplis de tristesse.

_Duo, doucement... chuuut... ça va aller, le rassura Quatre en lui frottant le dos.

Ses pleurs se tarirent doucement.

_Je suis désolé, Duo. Ces derniers jours, tu semblais heureux... Tellement qu'on en aurait oublié ton mal-être.

_N..on Quat'..., begaya Duo, des sanglots encore présent dans la voix.

Duo renifla, et Trowa attrapa une boite de mouchoirs posait sur la table de chevet pour la lui tendre.

_'Ci Tro.

Il regarda de nouveau Quatre.

_Quat'. Je suis... très heureux... d'être avec vous...

Quatre resserra sa prise sur la main de son ami.

_Vous êtes ma famille... Je suis heureux de vous retrouver tous les trois. Mais je ne me sens pas complet... Nous ne sommes pas complets, et je le sais...

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

_Lui aussi était pilote. Il fait partie de nous tous... On est complet qu'à 5... Je le sais... Mais...

Duo cessa son discours un bref instant.

_Mais je ne suis pas prêt à ça... Je l'aime encore malgré tout ce qui s'est passé.

Trowa prit la parole pour la première fois.

_Duo, tu sais il a changé.

C'était lui qui connaissait le mieux le soldat parfait, et ça Duo le savait.

_Je l'ai trop cru qu'il avait changé... C'est Heero, il restera toujours le soldat parfait... Et dans tous les cas, je ne suis pas prêt à ça.

Les autres se dirent rien.

Ils acceptaient silencieusement son refus. Duo s'était tellement fait de fausses idées et souffrait tellement encore aujourd'hui, qu'il ne pouvait que comprendre cette réaction.

Mais ils le soutiendraient quoiqu'il se passe et c'était ça le force de leur grande amitié.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Sally entrouvrit la porte pour voir les 4 ex-pilotes endormis tous les quatre, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Un tendre sourire naquit sur son sourire.

Elle entra dans la pièce et prit le temps de les couvrir.

Puis discrètement, elle partit en prenant le soin de refermer délicatement la porte.

* * *

**A suivre**


	11. Chap 11 Quand neige rime avec neige

**Quand la vie est comme elle est**

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, Amitié, OOC

Couples : 3+4+3, 5+Sa+5, 2+1

Disclamers : les personnages appartiennent à sunrise... et blablabla

_Note 1 : excusez moi pour le nom des chapitres... mais pas trop d'idée !:-)_

Note 2 : merci encore à toi Lala-chan pour ta fidélité ! Ça fait plaisir ! ET petit indice, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 13 et c'est le bon cette fois ;-) !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Quand neige rime avec … Noël !**

* * *

** December 21, 200 A.C.**

Ce matin là, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei s'étaient réveillés l'un après l'autre et de bonne heure. Ils avaient décidé de laisser dormir Duo, aux vues de la journée mouvementée qu'ils avaient passé la veille.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois assis à la table de la cuisine, et aucun d'eux n'osaient pas ouvrir la bouche. Les paroles de Duo leur revenaient en tête.

Wufei regarda ses ex-compagnons d'armes et se décida à parler :

_Je vous l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Les deux autres le regardèrent d'un air sceptique.

_Wufei, personne ne sait si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise idée...

_Winner, on va le perdre comme on l'a déjà perdu...

_ Silence_

_... Mais cette fois, on ne le reverra plus...

_On sera là pour lui...

_Ça ne sera pas suffisant...

Quatre ne savait plus lui-même si c'était une bonne idée ou pas...

Lui aussi avait bien vu le mal-être de Duo la veille.

Le voyant en pleine réflexion, Trowa s'approcha doucement de Quatre.

_Tout ira bien. Vis à vis de Duo, tu ne t'es jamais trompé. Heero a changé, et vous aussi vous l'avez constaté.

Oui, ça c'était certains, et ils en étaient tous convaincus.

_Vous ne pouviez laisser les choses se faire naturellement...

Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas de son avis, Wufei soupira et se leva. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il se retourna vers les deux jeunes hommes.

_Si on le perd, je ne vous le pardonnerais pas.

Puis il alla rejoindre Sally dans leur chambre.

Il se faufila sous les couvertures en prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement, une main posée sur le ventre. Machinalement, il se joignit à la sienne. Il l'observa pendant quelques minutes.

_Tu as bien dormi ?

Il fut surpris. Il était persuadé qu'elle dormait à point fermé.

_Oui, lui dit-il en se blottissant un peu plus contre elle. Je suis désolé. Je suis allé amené le plateau repas pour Duo et je l'ai trouvé au téléphone en pleurs. Quatre et Trowa nous ont rejoint un peu plus tard, et finalement nous nous sommes tous endormis avec lui.

_Ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas où tu étais.

Il lui sourit.

Sally lui apportait le calme dont il avait besoin. C'était une source revitalisante autant qu'apaisante pour lui.

Et dans un calme absolu, chacun une main sur le ventre de Sally, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

De leur côté, Quatre et Trowa était resté un long moment dans la cuisine assis côte à côte.

Soudain le blond prit la parole.

_Je devrais peut être lui téléphoner pour...

_Non. Tu le connais, il est déterminé.

Quatre soupira

_Oui. Je sais…

Ils avait, aux aussi, comme Wufei, peur de perdre Duo. Ce dernier était en pleine dépression et le essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher à tous.

Depuis son arrivée, il semblait aller bien, mais c'était jusqu'à ce que ses souvenirs lui reviennent en pleine face. Et ça allait toujours être la même chose...

Il ne pourrait jamais guérir de cette blessure. Jamais, sauf si il affrontait à bras le corps ses peurs et angoisses, et si quelqu'un l'y aidait et poussait un peu les choses à sa place.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, lorsque le chalet fut empli d'une bonne odeur de nourriture, Duo se fit entendre.

_Wufy, Quat', Trooooooo' !

Quatre accourut jusqu'à sa chambre, et y entra en trombe.

_Duo !? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ce dernier était bêtement assis sur le lit, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

_Euuuuh... Je m'ennuie et j'ai faimmm...

Face à la gène de son ami, Quatre explosa de rire.

_Duo, tu ne changeras jamais !

_Ba désolé Quat'chou mais si je me lève, je me fais engueuler par Sally alors...

_Et elle a raison !, lui répondit Quatre, comprenant qu'il voulait lui parler de Sally.

Wufei entra à son tour dans la pièce, portant un plateau repas.

_Hey Maxwell, tu veux une sonnette aussi peut être ?

_Bonjour Wufy ! Et non vu que je t'ai toi !

Le chinois soupira.

_Tu mériterais qu'on te laisse mourir de faim !

_Tu n'oserais pas ?!, fit Duo faussement vexé.

_Ne me tente pas...

_Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime Wufy !

Le dit Wufy se détourna en lui lançant un « bon appétit » par dessus l'épaule, puis sortit de la pièce.

Quatre s'assit à côté de l'américain et le regarda.

_Tu vas mieux ?

_Yes, lui affirma t-il la tête penchée sur le côté et un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Bien alors.

Il posa une main sur son épaule.

_Ne nous cache le vrai Duo. Il n'y a que comme ça que nous pourront t'aider...

_Quatre, je n'ai pas envie de vous embêter avec mes problèmes. C'est bon, t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien.

_Oui, jusqu'à la prochaine fois...

Après un lourd silence, Quatre sortit de la pièce, laissant Duo face à son repas._  
_

* * *

** December 23, 200 A.C.**

Heureusement pour tout le monde, Duo eut l'autorisation de remarcher ce jour là, sa blessure ne le faisant quasiment plus mal.

Bien qu'encore fragile, il avait eut pour ordre formelle de Sally l'interdiction de reprendre le snowboard ou le ski avant au moins une semaine. Et mieux valait ne pas la contrarier !

Mais Duo tournait en rond. Il s'ennuyait profondément.

En début d'après-midi, ses ex-coéquipiers étaient partis faire quelques courses et l'avaient laissés seul. Le magasin n'était pas très loin mais mieux valait ne pas le faire marcher.

Alors il s'était pris un bouquin et s'était installé à côté de Sally dans un fauteuil. De là, il pouvait voir le jardin encore enneigé.

Pour la énième fois, il soupira de lassitude.

Sally leva la tête vers lui.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_... Je m'ennuie.

Soudain, il lui vint une idée, et il afficha un immense sourire sur son visage.

_Dis Sally, tu m'aides à faire un bonhomme de neige ?!

Avec un petit rire, elle accéda favorablement à sa demande.

_Si tu veux !

_Il faut que tu t'entraînes, bientôt tu devras t'y mettre !, lui dit-il en lui montrant son ventre.

_Tu sais, Duo, il n'est pas encore là, et il ne va s'intéresser de suite à ça.

_C'est pour ça qu'il faut en profiter pour t'entraîner.

_Tu me laisses le temps d'aller m'habiller plus chaudement.

_Bien sûr, l'autorisa t-il tout sourire.

Sur ce, ils partirent, tous les deux, dans leurs chambres respectives enfiler leurs combinaisons de ski et leurs après-skis.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Duo descendit les escaliers.

Sally l'attendait déjà en bas des marches.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui enfila un bonnet sur la tête, et lui tendit une paire de gant bien chaud.

_Je veux pas me faire couper la tête par 'Fei, lui expliqua t-il.

Rigolant, elle lui prit les gants des mains et les enfila.

Bien emmitouflés, ils purent enfin sortir.

L'air était frais voir glacial, mais le soleil présent réchauffait l'atmosphère.

_Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas fait de bonhomme de neige ?, lui demanda t-il innocemment.

Sally sembla réfléchir.

_Ouh, depuis des siècles je dirais.

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait leur semblait loin... si loin que Sally ne put y fixer une date.

Avec l'arrivée de la guerre, tous ces petits désirs innocents et enfantins avaient volés en fumée.

Duo ramassa de la neige afin d'en faire une boule pour former le corps, pendant que Sally en faisait une plus petite pour la tête. Au bout de plusieurs dizaine de minutes à entasser la neige, deux boules se constituèrent.

L'américain put mettre la plus petite au dessus de l'autre.

Il récupéra deux branches d'arbre tombées non loin de là, et il put donner une paire de bras au bonhomme de neige.

Deux caillots trouvés par terre firent l'affaire pour les yeux, ainsi qu'une brindille pour la bouche.

Mais il manquait quelque chose ?!

_Je reviens !

Sally n'eut pas le temps de le questionner qu'il accourut à l'intérieur de la maison, et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard.

Il s'avança vers la sculpture et y plaça une grosse carotte en guise de nez.

_Et bien c'est un beau bonhomme de neige.

_Non pas encore !

Pour finir le tout, il enleva son bonnet, et le plaça sur la tête de leur statue blanche.

_Voilà fini !

Ils reculèrent tous les deux un peu pour mieux l'observer.

Ils pouvaient être satisfait de leur travail.

Soudain, Duo reçut une boule de neige dans le cou.

_Hey !

Le temps de se retourner, il en reçut une deuxième en plein visage.

_Wufyy, c'est froid !

En effet, les ex-pilotes étaient enfin rentrés des courses.

_Qu'est ce que vous faites dehors ?

Duo s'écarta pour laisser les g-boys voir leur chef d'œuvre.

_Tadamm !

_Il est beau, n'est ce pas ?, demanda Sally, rentrant dans le jeu de Duo.

Wufei les regarda tous les deux.

_Maxwell, tu l'as corrompu !

Il fit mine de soupirer et décida de rentrer dans la maison, mais tout le monde put apercevoir le sourire qu'il avait sur le coin des lèvres.

Quatre s'avança vers les deux jeunes gens.

_Il est superbe !

_Ah enfin quelqu'un de raisonné !

Sur ce, riant de bon cœur, ils rentrèrent tous ensemble se réchauffer.

Après s'être tous changés pour des tenues sèches, ils se retrouvèrent tous au salon.

Trowa réactiva la cheminée qui s'était éteinte entre temps.

Quatre fit une grosse casserole de chocolat chaud pour tout le monde, et l'amena au salon. Sally arriva à son tour avec cinq grosses tasses.

Une fois que tous furent servis, Duo prit sa tasse et se délecta de la bonne odeur de chocolat et but une gorgée.

Il vit Quatre retourner un moment dans la cuisine. Il revint peu de temps après avec un sac.

_On a pensé à quelque chose en faisant les courses.

Duo et Sally le fixaient, attendant la suite.

_Après demain c'est Noël !, leur annonça t-il solennellement.

Duo fut surpris, avec tous ces événements passés, il en avait oublié la fête.

Il laissa finir Quatre.

_Donc on pourrait décorer un sapin.

Duo afficha pleinement sa mine réjouie.

_Bonne idée, Quat' !

_Merci, Duo.

Ce dernier se précipita vers les paquets pour observer ce qu'ils avaient acheté.

_Mais et le sapin ?

_On l'a acheté. Les livreurs doivent arrivés d'ici peu. Trowa, tu peux venir m'aider les quelques décorations qu'il y a au grenier ?

_Oui, bien sûr.

Tous s'attelèrent à la tache.

Une demi heure plus tard, les livreurs avaient amené le sapin. Quatre avait eu bon goût. C'était un bel épicéa, majestueux et bien fourni.

Wufei et Trowa l'installèrent dans un coin du salon et tous commencèrent à le décorer.

Duo piocha dans tous les cartons afin de trouver les décorations les plus belles. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : de la guirlande électrique, en passant par la boule peinte à la main, jusqu'à le bibelot des plus kitsch.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient opté pour sapin plutôt naturel, fait de couleur blanche et de bois.

Et enfin vint le moment d'accrocher l'étoile tout en haut du sapin. Quatre tendit, à Duo, une magnifique étoile étincelante.

_A toi l'honneur !

De ses mains, il la prit avec un large sourire.

Cette étoile lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.

* * *

_ * * * Flash Back * * *_

** December 24, 196 A.C.**

_C'est toujours la même chose avec lui. Mais merde, on reste des êtres humains, et qui plus est des ados !

_Je sais...

_Attend mais nous sommes des êtres humains, shit ! On a chié déjà toute l'année, c'est pas parce qu'on en profite une journée, que c'est la fin du monde. C'est Noël !

_Je sais, Duo...

_Quatre ! Non mais tu l'as entendu ! Ce qu'il m'a dit !

Quatre le regarda d'un air compatissant.

Oui Duo était en colère !

Oui Duo fulminait de rage envers un certain soldat parfait.

_« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. », annonça t-il en essayant d'imiter le pilote du Wing.

Puis il se reprit.

_Franchement, Quatre, tu l'as entendu, mais comme s'il me l'apprenait que nous sommes en guerre, je le sais bien, mais...

Duo se stoppa. Il s'était arrêté devant une vitrine, et accourut devant elle, un sourire au lèvres.

_Quatre, regarde comme c'est joli ça !

Duo lui montra une étoile resplendissante, de couleur dorée qui se trouvait en haut d'un sapin.

_Oui, en effet, elle est jolie.

Il regarda Quatre.

_Tu sais quoi, Quat'chou ?

_Non.

_Nous on va faire Noël !

Quatre le regarda incrédule.

_* * * Fin Flash Back * * *_

* * *

Duo se souvint.

C'était la veille de Noël, et quelques heures auparavant, il avait appris que les autres ne voulaient pas le fêter. Il avait été outré par cela. Alors, il s'était mis dans la tête que lui et Quatre n'allaient pas s'en priver pour autant. Ils étaient donc sortis, tous les deux faire, quelques courses pour cette occasion.

Ils étaient rentrés un peu plus tard, les bras chargés de paquets, et ils avaient passés toute la nuit à décorer le sapin installé dans le salon, jusqu'à cette fameuse étoile placée tout en haut.

Ils avaient alors espérer que celle-ci leur porterait chance.

Le lendemain, aucun des autres pilotes n'avaient fait de commentaires sur le sapin qui prônait au milieu du salon. Mais durant cette journée, ils avaient pris la peine de passer du temps ensemble, et ils avaient eu l'air plus détendu. Ils avaient finalement tous profité de leur journée.

Duo avait alors compris ce qu'était _la magie de Noël_.

Cette étoile qu'il tenait donc dans ces mains aujourd'hui c'était le symbole de leur premier Noël tous ensemble. A elle seule, elle avait une signification très particulière.

Après l'avoir regardé un long moment, il regarda Quatre avec un grand sourire.

_Un Noël sans un symbole n'est pas un Noël !

L'arabe lui rendit son sourire.

Duo se mit une chaise devant le sapin, monta dessus et l'accrocha au sommet.

Il redescendit et tous, regardèrent le sapin fièrement dressé devant eux.

Le symbole d'une famille _presque_ réunie.

* * *

_A suivre_


	12. Chap 12 Quand les nouvelles rencontres f

**Quand la vie est comme elle est**

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, Amitié, OOC

Couples : 3+4+3, 5+Sa+5, 2+1

Disclamers : les personnages appartiennent à sunrise... et blablabla

Note : Lala-chan (enfin laylou-miimi ^^), merci encore pour ta fidelité !;-) je suis contente que cette fic te plaise !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Quand les nouvelles rencontres font les souvenirs...**

* * *

** December 24, 200 A.C.**

Duo se réveilla tout doucement.

Il prit le temps d'ouvrir correctement les yeux et regarda l'heure.

Il était à peine 8h00.

C'était un exploit pour lui, car depuis qu'il était arrivé au chalet, il accumulait les grasses matinées, et c'était les autres qui devaient le sortir du lit.

Décidé, il se leva. Puis il entreprit d'ouvrir ses rideaux et volets.

Dehors il neigeait... encore...

Elle, qui avait commencé à fondre, avait été remplacé par de la nouvelle. Le 4x4 déposé dans l'allée en était recouvert d'une épaisse couche.

Gêné par le froid, Duo stoppa sa contemplation et il referma les fenêtres.

Il ramassa le pull et le pantalon qu'il avait négligemment jeté par terre la veille et les enfila rapidement.

Il eut bien fait car, à peine avait-il mis le nez hors de la chambre, qu'il sentit le froid qui régnait dans le chalet.

Il descendit les escaliers.

Tout était calme.

_Personne ne doit être lever, songea t-il.

Cela s'affirma lorsqu'il découvrit le rez de chaussée encore dans le noir.

Il alluma la lumière et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il n'y avait plus de flammes : celle-ci s'était éteindre durant la nuit, ce qui expliquait la fraîcheur intérieure.

Méticuleusement, il remua les braises et souffla dessus. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à raviver le feu.

Ravi, il se releva et resta un moment là à observer le mouvement hypnotique des flammes qui commençaient à renaître.

Il se se frotta les mains et se délecta de la chaleur qu'elles lui procuraient.

Puis il alla à la cuisine et y alluma la lumière.

Il commença alors à sortir les bols, les cuillères et couteaux.

Il sortit le chocolat, le pain, la pâte à tartiner, la confiture, et fit couler le café.

Il prépara une table digne d'un petit déjeuner de fête. Après tout, c'était pas tous les jours la veille de Noël.

Il prit son manteau, l'enfila et sortit du chalet.

Il était décidé à aller acheter quelques gourmandises à la boulangerie du coin.

Il marcha durant quelques minutes et arriva devant le commerce.

Il entra et un petit « ding » se fit entendre.

_Bonjour, monsieur.

La vendeuse présente derrière le comptoir qui s'affairait mécaniquement aux taches quotidiennes, s'était retourné à l'entente de la porte.

Elle était assez âgée :elle devait avoir dans les soixante dix ans, et elle travaillait avec un dynamisme qui surprenait Duo.

_Bonjour, répondit Duo.

_Que puis-je vous servir ?, lui demanda t-elle avec un large sourire.

_Je voudrais cinq croissants et cinq pains au chocolat, s'il vous plaît.

_Entendu.

La vendeuse mit les viennoiseries dans un sac

_Vous êtes nouveaux dans le coin ? Il ne me semble vous connaître ?

_Oui, je passe mes vacances avec des amis dans un chalet à côté, lui répondit Duo, en lui montrant la direction du doigt.

Elle suivit le doigt de Duo.

_Vous êtes un ami de Quatre ?

Duo sembla surpris et intrigué.

_Euh... oui.

La femme émit un petit rire face à son incrédulité.

_Vous savez, c'est un petit village ici. Tout le monde se connaît.

Elle fit une pause, puis elle reprit.

_Et Quatre est un jeune homme qui a passé son enfance ici, et depuis il revient assez souvent depuis la fin de la guerre. Et je l'ai vu passé devant le magasin hier.

_Ah d'accord, je comprend mieux.

_D'ailleurs, il m'a semblé voir Trowa, Wufei et la jolie demoiselle qu'il l'accompagne, …

_Sally ?

_Oui c'est ça, Sally ! C'est une très jolie jeune femme.

_Oui, en effet.

_Par contre, je n'ai pas vu Heero. Il n'est pas venu cette fois ?

Il sursauta à l'entente de ce nom.

_... No..n..., bégaya t-il.

_Oh comme c'est dommage, il est très gentil ce garçon. Depuis le temps qu'ils accompagnent Quatre, j'ai appris à les connaître tous ses amis, mais plus particulièrement Heero. Il a toujours une petite attention pour moi. C'est un brave garçon.

__On ne doit pas parler du même.._., songea Duo.

Elle observa Duo qui était dans ses pensées.

_Bon, allez, je ne vous retarde pas plus.

Elle lui tendit le sac de viennoiseries.

_Ça vous fera 8 €, s'il vous plaît.

Duo les lui paya et prit le sac.

_Merci.

_Avec plaisir monsieur, merci à vous et vous direz à Quatre et à tout le monde, que la vieille Marthe leur passe le bonjour.

_Ce sera fait !

_Joyeux Noël !, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire.

_Joyeux Noël à vous aussi !

Duo sortit de la boulangerie et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans son manteau, tant il faisait froid.

_Quelle drôle de femme !, se murmura t-il à lui même.

Puis il rentra au chalet en vitesse.

Il ne faudrait pas que les autres soient levés, sinon ça gâcherait sa surprise.

Par chance, quand il rentra, personne n'était debout. Après avoir enlever son manteau et ses après-skis trempés, il alla déposer le paquet de viennoiseries sur la table de la cuisine.

Puis il se dirigea vers un fauteuil devant la cheminée pour s'y rechauffer.

* * *

Ce fut vers dix heures que la maisonnée commença à se réveiller.

Duo vit Sally descendre avec précaution les marches des escaliers.

_'jour Sally !

_Salut Duo. Bien dormi ?

_Oui très bien et toi ?

_De même.

Ne prenant pas le temps d'argumenter plus que ça, elle se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes.

Duo sourit. Il se doutait bien de la raison de cette agitation.

_Il te faudra demander à Quatre de faire installer des toilettes à l'étage, Sally, lui dit-il à travers la porte.

_Ah très drôle ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est alors tais-toi !

Duo émit un petit rire.

Puis, elle sortit des toilettes, et il se prit une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête.

_Pour la peine !

_Ba, je plaisantais !

Sur ce, Quatre descendit à son tour.

_Salut vous deux.

_Salut Quat'chou !

_Et bien dis donc, Duo, tu es tombé du lit ?

_Mais c'est ma fête ce matin ou quoi ?

Sally rigola et Quatre, qui ne comprenait pas, l'interrogea du regard.

_Non c'est rien, dit-il à l'attention de l'arabe. Et oui, je me suis levé tôt pour une fois, mais j'en ai profité pour vous concocter un bon petit déjeuner, annonça t-il en souriant, fier de lui, tout en croisant les bras.

_C'est gentil ça, lui répondit Sally.

Il lui tira la langue.

_Tu vois que je suis un gentil garçon !

* * *

Ils attendirent les retardataires et une fois Wufei et Trowa descendus, ils purent déjeuner tranquillement tous ensemble.

_Bon, ça vous dit d'aller au restaurant ce midi ? Je vous invite, leur demanda Quatre.

_Si tu nous invites, on peut pas dire non !, annonça Duo enjoué.

_Maxwell !

_Ba quoi ?

_Reste poli !

_Ba quoi, Quat' nous invite gentiment, alors je montre que je suis content. C'est toi qui est malpoli dans l'affaire Wufy !

Le dit Wufy soupira. Ce Maxwell était irrécupérable !

Sur ce, ils finirent de déjeuner sous les jurons de Wufei face à un américain intenable.

Puis chacun alla se laver et se préparer.

* * *

Vers midi, ils partirent tous, à pied, pour le restaurant.

Duo et Quatre menaient la marche d'un pas enjoué, parlant haut et fort et riant qu'il le pouvait.

Arrivé devant le restaurant, Quatre prit les devants et entra le premier.

Il se présenta face à un des serveurs.

_Messieurs... Madame, ajouta t-il en voyant Sally à l'arrière.

Tous lui adressèrent un signe de tête poli.

Quatre prit la parole.

_Oui, bonjour, nous voudrions une table pour 5 personnes, s'il vous plaît.

Le serveur, souriant, se retourna, prit six cartes et leur demanda de le suivre. Il les s'installa à une table, à l'arrière du restaurant, face à une baie vitrée qui offrait une magnifique vue sur la montagne.

Avant de les laisser à leur choix, il leur distribua les cartes des menus et la carte des vins.

Duo prit le temps d'observer l'endroit.

Le restaurant était un établissement typique de la région. Munis de grosses pierres grises, les murs était soutenus par d'épaisses poutres en bois.

Cette auberge pittoresque avaient tout d'une maison de famille : de vieux meubles en bois supportaient de nombreux objets anciens qui, rien qu'à les regarder, racontaient toute une histoire. Décorés en harmonie avec la montagne, les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux enneigés.

Une cheminée imposante trônait en plein milieu de la salle et réchauffait les estomacs affamés.

En parlant de faim justement, le ventre de Duo se fit entendre, ce qui lui attira le regard de ses amis.

_Ba oui, j'ai faim !, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il ouvrit sa carte et prit le temps de se choisir un beau menu.

_Si tout le monde aime la fondue, on prend un plat commun ?, demanda Quatre.

Tous acquiescèrent.

Sur ce, Quatre prit commande et ils attendirent le plat.

Le serveur réapparut dix minutes plus tard, les bras chargés. Il déposa en plein milieu de la table le caquelon rempli de fromage fondu et un plat chargé de petits bouts de pain. Il revint juste après avec un saladier garni de salade assaisonnée.

_Bon appétit !

_Merci, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Chacun commença à déguster les mets.

Toutes à leurs conversations, quelque chose revint à Duo.

_Quatre, tu lui as raconté le coup de l'hôtesse à l'hôtel ?

_... Duo..., soupira Quatre, devenu rouge.

_Quelle hôtesse ?, demanda Trowa soudain très intéressé

_Celle qui a fait du gringue à ton homme ?

Trowa le regarda en coin.

_Du gringue ?

Quatre releva la tête et s'expliqua.

_Oui... quand j'ai rejoint Duo au hôtel, le jour de son arrivée, je suis rendu à l'accueil pour aller payer et l'hôtesse semblait...

_Bien accroché, acheva Duo.

_Oui, bien accroché... Alors Duo s'est fait un malin plaisir de lui faire croire que nous étions ensemble pour qu'elle abandonne.

_Ahh, c'était drôle !, fit Duo, bidonné.

_Et ça marché ?, demanda Trowa

_Je veux, oui !

Trowa lui sourit

_Je peux être très convaincant quand je veux !, lui fit Duo, avec un clin d'œil.

_Hum...

Trowa sembla se poser quelques questions sur le comment du pourquoi, cette hôtesse avait finalement laissé tombé Quatre. Mais ce dernier le rassura.

_Il m'a seulement appelé « mon chéri » devant elle, c'est tout.

Trowa sembla rassuré.

_Oui, mais c'était trop drôle !

Le repas se poursuivit sur cette note joviale. Tout le monde repartit le nez dans l'assiette tant le plat était délicieux.

Mais lorsque Duo voulut repêcher son dut du caquelon, il se retrouva seulement avec son pic, ayant perdu le bout de pain dans la fondue. Il essaya de le cacher aux autres, connaissant très bien les règles et sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas le louper ! Mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Wufei.

_Gage, Maxwell !

Tous les yeux se relevèrent de leurs assiettes et regardèrent la fourchette de Duo à la recherche du bout de pain perdu dans le fromage.

Duo soupira... Il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

Non sans crainte, il capitula.

_Bon allez-y...

_C'est à Wufei de te le donner, c'est lui qui t'as pris en flagrant délit !

_Merci Quatre !

Celui-ci le regarda et haussa les épaules avec un air désolé.

Wufei, un sourire sadique sur le visage, sembla réfléchir, les doigts se frottant le menton...

_Hum...

_Euh, réfléchis pas trop Wufy quand même, lui dit-il un brin inquiet.

Quatre et Sally rigolèrent.

_Je pense qu'il veut sa vengeance, annonça Quatre en se penchant vers Duo.

_Oui, je pense que t'es mal barré, Duo.

_Tro, si c'est pour dire ça c'est pas la peine de parler...

Tous étaient accroché aux lèvres du chinois. Tellement que ce fut une grande déception quand il déclara :

_Bon là, je suis à court d'idées...

Duo émit un soupir de soulagement.

_... Mais j'y réfléchirais... Ce serait dommage de gâcher une si belle occasion, n'est ce pas Maxwell ! Je te laisse un instant de répit...

_**** A suivre ****_

* * *

_**Voilà chapitre 12 bouclé...**_

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**_

_**Enfin tout ça pour vous dire, que le prochain c'est le bon cette fois ! ;-)**_


	13. Chap 13 Quand les cadeaux arrivent

**Quand la vie est comme elle est**

* * *

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, Amitié, OOC

Couples : 3+4+3, 5+Sa+5, 2+1 / 1+2

Disclamers : les personnages appartiennent à sunrise... et blablabla

Note: Merci pour vos reviews !

Laylou-miimi : oui il y a un gage quand on perd le bout de pain accroché au bout de la fourchette ! (pareil pour la fondue bourguignonne). ^^

Nevroz : t'inquiète pas Heero arrive bientôt ! hihihi

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Quand les cadeaux arrivent...**

* * *

Après avoir fini leur repas, toute la troupe alla s'installer à l'extérieur du restaurant. Quelques tables, ainsi que des chaises longues, y avaient été placées avec l'arrivée du monde sur les pistes, afin de profiter du temps ensoleillé.

Les ex-pilotes étaient donc là à siroter les thés et cafés commandés pour digérer le délicieux et copieux repas pris.

Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Duo ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur du soleil. Il était avec ses amis et ces vacances n'étaient pas prêtes de se terminer.

Tout allait pour le mieux !

Mais soudain, une sonnerie rompit le silence.

*** _Bip*** _

_ ***Bip***_

Duo grogna, et ouvrit les yeux.

_Pfff, qui est l'imbécile qui a allumé son portable ? Demanda t-il en pensant que le bruit venait de plus loin.

Quatre sortit de sa poche l'objet en question, et le montra à Duo d'un air désolé.

Il regarda alors le nom de l'appelant.

Il fronça les sourcils et se leva en un bond.

_Excusez-moi.

Il se mit un peu plus loin pour répondre.

Par dessus ses lunettes, Duo observa ses amis.

_Ba c'est qui ?, demanda t-il aux autres, intrigué

Ces derniers haussèrent les épaules et se regardèrent.

Duo tourna la tête vers l'arabe qui parlait à voix basse. Ce dernier jetait des coups d'œil de temps à autre de leur côté...

Duo haussa les épaules et retourna à sa rêverie. Ça ne devait pas être important !

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Quatre revint s'asseoir auprès d'eux.

_T'as pas honte de répondre au téléphone en vacances !, rigola Duo.

_Excusez-moi. Petit souci au boulot, répondit Quatre, restant sérieux.

_Rien de grave au moins ?, lui demanda Trowa.

_Euh... non... juste un de nos clients qui s'est désisté sur une petite affaire.

_Donc rien qui ne vaille la peine que tu écourtes tes vacances, se rassura Duo.

_Non rien !

_Tant mieux alors.

Tous purent se détendre de nouveau... bien que Quatre semblait préoccupé et recevait de temps à autre des regards inquiets de Trowa.

* * *

Après avoir passé un assez long moment au restaurant, ce n'est que dans le milieu de l'après midi, qu'ils décidèrent de revenir au chalet, au moment la neige recommençait à tomber.

_Mais qu'est ce que le temps change vite !

_Et oui... On va rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid !

Sur le chemin du retour, Quatre et Duo, comme à leur habitude, discutait joyeusement. Soudain il prit l'envie folle à l'américain de commencer à chanter, et pas le plus discrètement possible.

_« Quand te révérais-je Pays Merveilleux... Où tout ceux qui s'... »

_Maxwell, ferme-la !

_Ba quoi Wufy, c'est de circonstance !

_Et alors, tu te fais remarquer !

Pour toute réponse, Duo lui tira la langue.

_Laisse le, c'est mieux de le voir comme ça tu ne crois pas ?, lui chuchota Sally à l'oreille.

Sans que Wufei n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoique se soit, Duo recommença à chanter à tue-tête.

_« ...Qui s'aimmmmeeeeeeuhhhhhhhh vivvvvvveeeennnttttt à deeeeuuuuuux ! »

Il fit bien attention à appuyer sur chaque mot pour bien se faire entendre, et ainsi s'attirer bien évidemment le regard de tous les passants.

_Non mais il me cherche là ?!

Wufei se mit la main sur le fond.

_Il m'exaspère !

_« … Quaaaannnnnd teeeee revéraaaaiiiiiis-je, paaayy... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa cantonade qu'il vit Wufei courir vers lui. En un bond, il s'esquiva comme jamais. Ses réflexes de la guerre étaient encore présents !

Et par manque de chance, le chinois glissa sur une plaque verglacée et se retrouva par terre.

Après s'être assuré que tout allait bien pour lui, Duo s'esclaffa.

_Ba alors Wufy, tu tiens plus sur tes jambes ?!

_Ah Maxwell, deuxième fois ! Tu es mort ! Alors ferme la !, gronda t-il en se relevant.

_Mais oui, mais oui !

Voyant la fureur du chinois monter, Duo courut, histoire de ne pas être rattraper.

Wufei le regarda d'un très mauvais œil, mais c'était peine perdu, Duo ne le regardait plus, il était déjà dans l'allée menant au chalet.

_Oulala, ça ce sera une chute dont on se souviendra longtemps !, lui cria t-il.

_Tais-toi Duo, ou tu vas finir par le regretter !, essaya de temporiser Quatre

_Mais non...

Pris d'un fou rire, Duo ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi de Quatre, et des autres un peu loin.

_M. Wufei Chang ! Pffffff, la fierté en prend un coup là...

_Tu verras Maxwell, le gage me servira plus tôt que prévu !

_Même pas peur !

__Bonjour Duo..._

Duo se stoppa net.

Cette _voix..._

Une _voix _si... lointaine...

Mais qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à oublier...

Il se retourna dans la direction d'où elle semblait venir...

Et là planté en plein milieu du salon, il vit celui qui ne pensait jamais revoir un jour...

Il ne put sortir aucun mot...

Il le dévisagea...

Non ça ne pouvait pas être lui...

Et pourtant, il n'avait pas changé

_ Ses cheveux hirsutes..._

_ Ses yeux cobalts..._

_Duo ?

_ Sa voix rauque..._

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui.

Et il souriait ?

En fait, si il avait changé.

Ce n'était plus le jeune homme qu'il avait quitté.

En même temps, ça faisait 4 ans...

Ce n'était plus ce jeune adolescent. Il s'était musclé, il était plus carré.

C'était devenu un homme, et... il était encore plus beau !

-Hee..

Soudain, des flashs lui revinrent.

_ Sa peau contre la sienne..._

_ Ses lèvres embrassant son corps..._

_ Son souffle dans son cou..._

_ Sa délicatesse..._

_ Ses paroles aussi douces qu'enflammées..._

Tout lui revint en mémoire de cette nuit...

Tous ces souvenirs qu'il avait mis tant de temps à essayer de dissimuler... Tous ses efforts volaient en éclats...

C'était comme s'il avait occulté cette partie de sa tête et que le revoir avait tout fait resurgir...

Et puis il se souvint des silences, des mots qui blessent...

_ « … Erreur... »_

_ « … N'aurait jamais dû... »_

_ « … Tu es un homme... »_

_" ... Je ne peux pas... "_

_ « … Je ne t'aime pa_s !... »

Sortant de sa torpeur, Duo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Non il ne pleurerait pas, pas devant lui ! Ça c'était hors de question.

Cela devait faire 5 bonnes minutes qu'il était rester muet.

C'est alors qu'il osa regarder autour de lui.

Ils étaient tous là.

Wufei baissait la tête, encore à l'entrée du chalet.

Trowa regardait Quatre, qui avait un air inquiet.

Quant à Sally, elle s'était mise à l'écart du groupe, pensant sans doute que cela ne la regardait pas...

Un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

Mais pourquoi personne ne semblait surpris de le voir ici ?

Personne sauf lui ?

Pourquoi ?

Et là quelque chose lui revint en mémoire...

Lors de son arrivée, avec Quatre, il y a quelques jours, il avait entendu des brides d'une conversation entre Wufei et Trowa...

Et bien il devait parler de ça... Il parlait de _sa_ venue !

Qu'il avait été bête. Ça semblait si logique !

Duo n'en revenait pas...

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, il s'enfuit, sans un mot.

Il monta les marches quatre par quatre, et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

_Duo, essaya de l'appeler Quatre.

Ce dernier tenta de le rattraper, mais Trowa l'en empêcha. Il lui prit la main afin de le retenir.

_Laisse-le. Il a besoin de temps.

Wufei releva la tête d'un coup sec, le regard plein d'amertume.

_Quoi, du temps ! Vous vous foutez de qui ? On le confronte, sans qu'il le sache, à celui qui le fait le plus souffrir, ajouta t-il en pointant Heero du doigt.

Il se tourna vers l'ex soldat parfait.

_Excuse-moi Heero, mais après tout ça, comment veux-tu qu'il te pardonne ? Il veut se montrer fort mais il ne n'est pas. Il nous a bien montré durant ses derniers jours. Et toi, tu as le beau rôle dans tout ça. Tu arrives comme si de rien était, et tu voudrais qu'il te retombe dans les bras. Tu as été un enfoiré avec lui !

Heero gifla fortement le chinois.

_Ferme-la Wufei. Je le sais tout ça, t'as pas besoin de me le dire. Je m'en suis voulu de l'avoir fait souffrir. J'étais con à l'époque, mais maintenant ne me reproches pas de vouloir réparer mes erreurs, ajouta t-il.

Sa voix était restée calme, contrairement à son regard qui montrait à quel point il était anxieux.

Wufei se frotta la joue, devenue rouge suite au coup.

_Tes putins d'erreurs, oui ! Des erreurs de merde qui ont fait qu'on a été séparé de lui pendant quatre ans ! Et ça, ça n'a jamais été normal. J'espère pour toi qu'on le perdra pas encore une fois, à cause de tes conneries, ajouta t-il le regard haineux.

Heero était abasourdi. Tout le monde savait qu'il tenait à Duo, mais jamais le chinois n'avait montré ses sentiments aussi ouvertement.

Il le vit partir vers le salon et s'asseoir sur le canapé, aux côtés de sa compagne. Il posa sa tête aux creux de ses mains, semblant réfléchir. Cette dernière ci lui massa le dos pour essayer de le calmer et sans doute pour lui montrer qu'elle le soutenait.

Soudain, il entendit une masse tombait sur le sol. Il se tourna vers ses deux amis restés derrière lui. Il vit alors l'arabe qui était tombé au sol.

Les traits tirés et en sueur, il respirait difficilement.

Ses yeux exprimaient tout à la fois. Il semblait si... désemparé.

Son empathie devait lui dire que personne autour de lui n'allait bien. Et en plus de tout cela, il devait sentit le désarroi et la tristesse de l'américain.

Trowa le soutenait autant qu'il le pouvait.

_Quat', chéri, tout va bien. Respire, le rassura t-il d'une voix des plus calme.

La respiration de l'arabe était toujours aussi saccadée.

_Quat', regarde moi.

Le français restait calme, et sa voix semblait apaisé Quatre. Ce dernier le chercha tout d'abord du regard, puis le fixa droit dans les yeux.

Heero resta à l'écart, il savait que ce n'était pas la première fois et Trowa savait très bien comment agir dans ce type de situation.

Ainsi, il décida d'aller s'isoler à son tour dans sa chambre.

Il passa devant la chambre de l'américain. Il pouvait y entendre des sanglots derrière la porte.

Cela lui enserra le cœur.

Il lutta contre son désir d'ouvrir la porte en toute hâte, d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, et de lui dire à quel point il était désolé.

C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu faire depuis des années.

Mais Trowa avait raison. Il lui fallait du temps, et il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, afin de ne pas les empirer.

Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour y réfléchir posément.

* * *

Quatre se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, allongé dans son lit, Trowa veillant paisiblement sur lui.

_Tu vas mieux ?

_... Oui...

Silence.

Les yeux de Quatre se remplirent de larmes, et il regarda son amant.

_Tu crois... qu'on... a bien fait ?

Il embrassa chacune des larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues, puis il finit par ses paupières.

_Mon Amour. Aie confiance en toi. Tu le sais, nous serons là pour lui. Nous sommes forts. Il est fort ! Nous sommes les ex pilotes des Gundams, et surtout nous sommes une famille. Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien.

L'arabe lui sourit tendrement. Ses paroles faisaient des miracles sur lui.

Trowa lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa délicatement.

_On descend les rejoindre ?

_Si tu veux.

C'est donc côte à côte qu'ils descendirent les escaliers.

Au rez de chaussée, Sally s'affairait en cuisine, Wufei était installé face à la table de la cuisine et regardait dans le vague. Il se redressa à l'entrée des pilotes et, ne voulant sans doute pas leur parler, il se leva et se dirigea vers Sally pour voir si elle avait besoin d'aide.

Heero, quand à lui, n'était pas là. Il devait s'être réfugié dans sa chambre ou à l'extérieur.

_Duo n'est pas descendu ?

Sally se retourna vers eux pour bouger négativement la tête. Quant à Wufei, il n'avait même pas daigné les regarder.

Quatre regarda son amant.

_Je vais aller le voir...

_Tu devrais le laisser à ses réflexions encore un peu. Des réactions à chaud ce n'est jamais bon.. pour personne.

_ Silence._

_Non il faut que j'y aille...

_Comme tu veux...

Trowa savait qu'il en avait besoin. Pour son bien être à lui, il devait s'assurer de celui de Duo dans un premier temps. C'est ainsi qu'il préféra laisser seul.

Quatre monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de leur ami.

Il toqua trois petits coups, puis il tendit l'oreille...

Il n'entendait rien...

Il frappa une seconde fois.

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups...

Il patienta...

Toujours rien...

Il essaya de respirer sereinement et se concentra. Il essaya de chercher sa présence dans la pièce face à lui...

_Aucune présence... _

Il commença à réellement à paniquer. Il passa la porte en trombe, il chercha son ami du regard.

_Duo ?

Il avisa la pièce à toute vitesse.

_ Personne..._

Et... la pièce était vide... Le lit avait été refait récemment, tout avait été rangé joyeusement. Les affaires qui jonchaient le sol le matin même n'étaient plus là.

Quatre se permit d'ouvrir les tiroirs...

_Vides..._

La chambre avait été désertée !

_Trowa !

Il entendit le Français courir dans les escaliers. Le sentant arriver derrière lui, il se retourna et lui sauta au cou.

_Il est parti !

_Quoi ?

_On l'a perdu, et tout ça c'est de ma faute !

Trowa regarda la pièce.

Wufei et Sally arrivèrent à leur tour.

Et ils ne purent que constater les dires de l'arabe...

Duo semblait les avoir quitter...

Le chinois se dirigea, furieux, vers le chambre où s'était installé le japonais.

_Il va m'entendre celui là !

_** A suivre **_

Et voilà le retour du soldat parfait, plus si parfait que ça ! ;)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !


	14. Chap 14 Quand l'échappé est retrouvé

**Quand la vie est comme elle est**

* * *

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, Amitié, OOC

Couples : 3+4+3, 5+Sa+5, 2+1+2

Disclamers : les personnages appartiennent à sunrise... et blablabla

Reviews :

Laylou-miimi : Duoooo issss hereeeee ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Quand l'échappé est retrouvé... **

** December 24, 200 A.C.**

_POV Duo_

La neige...

Si froide, si blanche...

Si paisible...

Comme j'aimerais que mon cœur soit ainsi...

Je ne ressentirais plus rien.

Le vide…

Le néant...

…

Plus de souffrance...

Plus personne...

...

Plus d'amis ?

…

Pfff, quels amis !

Comment ont -ils pu ?

Quatre ?

Wufei ?

Ils m'ont trompé...

Ils m'ont dupé...

…

Je ne peux plus compter sur eux...

Mais maintenant... Je me sens si seul...

…

J'ai été si bête à penser que je pourrais réintégrer leur vie...

Une vie que j'avais et que j'adorais malgré la guerre...

…

Mais je suis parti, et...

Ils sont restés _ensemble_...

Je n'étais _pas_ là...

Je n'étais _plus_ là...

Ils se sont rapprochés... _ensemble_... sans moi.

Ils ont passé trop de temps _tous_ les 4...

Ils sont soudés... _ensemble_...

Comme nous l'étions tous les 5... _avant_...

…

C'est difficile à dire mais...

Je ne fais plus partie de cette famille...

… De _ma_ famille...

…

C'est assez ironique quand même...

...

Comment ais-je pu me tromper ainsi ?

J'ai été si aveugle...

…

Comment vais-je faire ?

Je ne peux pas y retourner...

Et je ne le veux pas...

…

Il fait si froid...

…

…

_Fin POV Duo_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il était parti à sa recherche...

Et, heureusement, il avait enfin retrouvé sa trace !

Comme il pouvait être soulagé.

* * *

_*** Flash Back ***_

Heero sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd venant d'une des chambres voisines. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela. Ça devait être une nouvelle crise de Quatre et Trowa qui essayait de le calmer. Parfois, ça pouvait durer longtemps. Ce n'était pas grave en soi, mais ça fatiguait énormément l'arabe. Il avait besoin d'une présence prés de lui pour se calmer, et palier aux éventuelles chutes...

Tout ça, c'était dû à Duo...

_… Duo..._

Et le malheur de l'américain était dû à lui...

Les oscars lui revenaient pleinement...

_Avait-il bien fait de venir le retrouver ?_

_ Ou allait-il l'enfoncer plus encore ?_

_ Avait-il une chance tous les deux ?_

_ Ou avait-il tout gâcher ?_

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Jamais il ne s'en était posé autant...

Pfff... Il fallait qu'il lui parle !

C'est ainsi qu'il se leva de son lit, et que d'un pas décidé, il ouvrit sa porte de chambre. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de l'américain.

Il devait s'excuser, parler avec lui... Il devait faire quelque chose ! Et surtout arrêter de cogiter et de rester là à ne rien faire et laisser la situation évoluer d'elle même. Et ça, ça ne ferait rien de bon !

Enfin il devait tout faire pour qu'il lui pardonne... Et si ce n'était pas possible... Il lui dirait qu'il partirait... définitivement... qu'il sortirait de sa vie, s'il le voulait !

Il était décidé...

Il voulait lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il était capable de tout faire pour lui... et ce malgré tout ce qui s'était passé.

Il se retrouva face à la porte de sa chambre. Il toqua quelques coups.

_ … Pas de réponse..._

Il écouta attentivement.

_… Rien..._

_ … Pas un bruit..._

Duo devait s'être endormi.

Il se décida à entrer doucement.

C'était peut être sa seule possibilité pour qu'il puisse l'approcher. Autrement, il refuserait sans doute catégoriquement de lui parler. Et il le comprenait !

En entrant, il avisa la pièce...

Il n'y avait personne et tout signaler que l'occupant était parti. Les tiroirs avaient été vidée, le lit était fait... Mais la fenêtre était ouverte.

Sur un instant de panique, Heero se précipita vers elle et regarda en contre bas.

Heureusement, il n'y avait personne.

_Pff, comme s'il pouvait faire ça ! Je suis bête, murmura t-il pour lui-même.

De là où il était il pouvait voir des traces de pas qui se dirigeaient vers le village.

Duo avait du se servir de ses talents de félin pour se sauver par la fenêtre, et ainsi, n'être vu de personne. Il évitait ainsi toutes les questions des autres...

Il referma soigneusement la fenêtre et descendit les marches quatre à quatre.

Et dans le plus grand silence, il prit son manteau et sortit du chalet.

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture qu'il avait déposé sur le côté de l'habitation à l'abri des sapins. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de celle ci et démarra.

Il devait retrouver Duo.

Quand il avait monté les escaliers après l'avoir vu, il avait l'air paniqué. Alors le fait qu'il soit sorti dans cet état, ne présageait rien de bon.

Il ne voulait pas, que par sa faute, il arrive quelque chose.

Après avoir fait des aller-retours dans les environs sans rien trouver, il se dirigea vers le centre ville.

Il gara sa voiture sur une place de parking, et continua ses recherches à pied.

Il passa les petites ruelles au crible.

Les plus grandes rues.

Les parcs.

_ Personne..._

Soudain, il se retrouva face à une petit édifice. C'était l'église St Jean, le point de rencontre des villageois le dimanche matin.

Elle n'était pas très grande et faisait plutôt penser à une chapelle, bien qu'elle dominait la petite placette sur laquelle elle était située.

Heero la connaissait bien, y ayant passé un peu de temps les quelques fois où il était venu avec Quatre et les autres au chalet.

Il y trouvait refuge, et bizarrement il en avait souvent eu besoin. Il savait que pour Duo, les lieux religieux avaient une signification particulière.

Peut-être était-il là ?

Il pénétra dans la bâtisse. Elle était sombre, malgré les quelques lanternes qui éclairaient l'autel.

Il avança doucement et observa chaque recoin. Il n'y avait personne.

Déçu, il ressortit de l'église.

Il ne savait plus où aller. Il avait tout fait... Il commençait à désespéré.

Il marcha sans but précis, les yeux rivés au sol.

Il releva la tête en passant devant la boulangerie de Marthe, une vieille femme qu'il avait appris à connaître par le biais de Quatre.

Et là derrière la vitrine... assis à une table... se tenait _Duo Maxwell_...

Il l'examina.

_ Duo Maxwell..._

_ L'ex Shinigami..._

_ L'ex G-Boys..._

_ L'ex pilote du Deasthcythe..._

_ L'ex..._

_ L'ex Duo_ tout court !

Et oui, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Duo qu'il avait rencontré durant la guerre...

Le Duo joviale, sûr de lui et combatif...

La vieille dame de la boulangerie, qu'il connaissait bien, Marthe, était en train de lui servir un chocolat chaud.

Il avait l'air frigorifié...

_*** Fin du flash back***_

* * *

_Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être parti ?

Quatre était paniqué.

Il avait découvert que Duo était parti sans dire quoique ce soit.

Il se posait mille et une questions. Leur en voulait-il à ce point ? Allait-il le revoir un jour ? Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

_Et Heero qui a disparu lui aussi !

_Quatre, arrête t'inquiète pas, soit ils sont partis ensemble, soit Heero s'est aperçu de sa disparition et est parti à sa recherche.

Trowa essayait de le rassurer tant bien que mal.

_Pourquoi il ne nous a rien dit ?

_Et Trowa, tu crois pas qu'il en a assez fait comme ça ? Il revient tout foutre en l'air ! On avait réussi à recréer une relation avec Duo, annonça Wufei furieux.

_Wufei, ferme la !

Trowa s'approcha dangereusement de l'asiatique, qui fit quelques pas en arrière, mais qui resta impassible.

_Heero est mal, il s'en veut depuis cette histoire. Toi même tu sais bien qu'autant l'un que l'autre ne seront heureux qu'ensemble. Alors arrête de le juger et laisse le faire. Fais lui confiance ! Il veut régler ça seul !

Wufei fut étonné. Il était rare que le français s'énerve sur quelque chose. Mais au moins, il avait le don d'être clair, net et précis.

De plus, seul Trowa connaissait très bien le japonais et ça Wufei le savait. Il était le seul à avoir le privilège d'entendre ses confidences, ses doutes et ses peines. Même si Heero avait changé et qu'il était plus ouvert, il avait quand même son propre jardin secret.

_A l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà l'avoir retrouvé, ajouta Trowa, plus à l'attention de Quatre.

* * *

Heero entra dans la boulangerie. De suite, au son de la cloche, il s'attira le regard de Marthe, qui en le voyant se mit à sourire.

Il lui fit signe de ne faire aucun commentaire en apposant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Puis il reporta son attention sur Duo.

Il prit la couverture que la vieille dame avait apporté et lui lançant un regard reconnaissant, puis il la plaça sur les épaules de Duo.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas...

Il était comme hypnotisé, regardant le chocolat chaud qu'on lui avait déposé sur la table face à lui... Il était présent physiquement mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Heero s'assit face à lui.

_Duo...

_ Aucune réaction..._

Il osa lui prendre les mains. Elles étaient gelées. Il commença à les lui caresser délicatement pour les lui réchauffer.

Il vit Marthe se diriger vers l'arrière boutique afin de les laisser seuls.

Heero ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

_Duo, tu m'entends ?

_Toujours rien..._

Comme ça lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi.

_Je suis désolé...

Il était définitivement inquiet.

Duo ne réagissait pas.

Il était parti... Il était loin... très loin...

Ils semblait dans un état second.

_Duo...

Soudain, il le vit sortir de sa léthargie.

L'américain leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

_Hee...

_« Hee... »_

Le début de son prénom... Ça avaient été les seuls mots qu'il avait pu sortir depuis qu'il l'avait revu...

Heero vit les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

Cela lui enserra le cœur et il enserra la prise sur ses mains.

Sentant sans doute la pression, l'américain regarda leurs mains entrelacées, et ses yeux montrèrent une panique totale.

En un bond, il se leva et fit tomber le chocolat et la couverture. Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit en courant.

Heero se leva à son tour...

Il regarda Marthe qui était revenue en entendant le vacarme.

_Excuse-nous.

_Ce n'est rien Heero. Vite, rattrape-le. Il n'a pas l'air bien...

Si elle savait à quel point...

_Merci.

A son tour, Heero sortit de la boulangerie, en courant.

Puis il repéra la direction vers laquelle l'américain se dirigeait. Au loin, il le vit trébucher, tomber, et se relever tant bien que mal... Il faisait peine à voir...

Heero n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper...

Le voyant arriver, Duo essaya de s'enfuir de nouveau, mais en vain. Le japonais l'attrapa par le poignet fermement. Duo se débattit avec ferveur.

_Lâche-moi.

_Non! Plus jamais !

Duo se débattit de plus belle.

_Arrête, tu es trempé, tu vas avoir froid...

_Parce que maintenant... tu t'inquiètes pour moi... après tout ça...

_J'ai fait des erreurs je le sais...

Heero essayait de rester calme. Il était lui même affolé par la détresse de l'américain.

Il le prit dans ses bras afin d'essayer de le réchauffer

_Laisse moi t'expliquer.

Duo essaya de se dégager de son emprise. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens et tapa des poings contre son torse.

_Si ça peut te soulager et te libérer, vas y... aussi fort que tu peux...

Comme répondant à son « ordre », Duo continua... aussi fort qu'il le put...

Tellement fort !

Il libéra toute sa rage, celle qu'il n'était pas encore sorti après tant d'années.

_C'est tout ce que tu as ! Continue !

Heero le provoquait... mais il voulait que Duo sorte ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'extérioriser sa peine et sa douleur.

De plus belle, il frappa celui qu'il l'avait fait souffrir durant tant d'années.

Il frappa son tortionnaire... tant qu'il le put.

A aucun moment Heero ne le lâcha. Désormais il serait là pour lui.

Puis à bout de force, l'américain s'effondra, Heero l'accompagnant au sol.

Délicatement, il le prit dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

_Poour... quoi... ?

_Chuut... aprés Duo... aprés...

_Nooo...n

_Chut, je suis là.

_Non... tu n'es... pas là... Tu... partiras...

_Non je ne partirais plus.

_Une réponse à chaque question qu'il pouvait se poser..._

Heero resserra sa prise sur son corps frêle.

_Une_ larme.

_ Une unique_ larme coula sur la joue de l'américain, venant tarir les précédentes.

Il ignorait lui-même ce qu'elle pouvait bien signifier.

_Le bonheur, peut être éphémère, de l'avoir retrouver ?_

_La douleur qu'il avait réveillé, comme lui enfonçant un poignard en plein cœur ?_

Il ne le savait pas.

Il était épuisé et tous ses sentiments se mélangeaient les uns aux autres, tel un tourbillon, telle une danse éternelle dans laquelle il s'était perdu il y a bien longtemps.

Et pour une fois, il lâcha prise.

Après tout, littéralement, il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas que ce qu'il était...

Ainsi, il se laissa aller contre le torse du japonais, surpris par le bien-être que cela pouvait lui procurer.

Il se délecta de la chaleur que cela lui procurait.

Tout était confus dans sa tête, mais bizarrement il se sentait plus... paisible. Il avait peur de se l'avouer mais il sentait bien dans ses bras.

Se laissant ainsi aller, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Heero, quant à lui, était resté muet, respectant le silence de l'américain. Il lui laissait le temps de remettre toutes les événements en ordre et de réfléchir...

Arrivant devant la voiture, il observa Duo, toujours dans ses bras. Il remarqua que ce dernier s'était assoupi.

Tant bien que mal, il ouvrit la portière côté passager et il le fit glisser sur le siège.

Il prit le temps de l'attacher, et délicatement il déposa un long baiser sur le front du bel endormi.

__Jamais plus je ne te quitterais, je te le promets..._

* * *

***** A suivre *****

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

**Alors ces « vraies » retrouvailles vous ont-elles plu ?**


	15. Chap 15 Quand le temps des explications

**Quand la vie est comme elle est**

* * *

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, Amitié, OOC

Couples : 3+4+3, 5+Sa+5, 2+1+2

Disclamers : les personnages appartiennent à sunrise... et blablabla

Note : encore merci à toi Laylou-miimi pour ta fidelité dans ta lecture, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui la suivent ! Contente que cette histoire vous plaise ! ;)

Par contre, je remarque de plus en plus en écrivant que ça devient trés trés OOC :/ tant pis... :)

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Quand le temps des explications vint**

* * *

Arrivé devant le chalet, Heero se gara dans l'allée, derrière le 4x4 de Quatre.

Une fois le moteur coupé, il observa longuement l'être encore endormi à ses côtés.

Il avait l'air plus... paisible... plus serein. Et cela le soulagea.

Machinalement, il replaça une mèche de cheveux tombée sur son visage.

Qu'il était beau !

Par contre, il était trempé et s'il restait comme cela, il tomberait malade.

Stoppant sa contemplation, Heero sortit de la voiture et se dirigea de l'autre côté du véhicule. Il ouvrit la portière afin de pouvoir accéder à l'américain.

Ne voulant pas le réveiller, il le détacha, et instinctivement, il plaça un de ses bras sous ses jambes. Puis il le fit basculer vers lui afin de pouvoir glisser son autre bras derrière son dos. Ainsi, il put le porter.

Il referma la porte de la voiture d'un coup de pied, et regagna le chalet.

Arrivé sur le seuil de porte, il poussa un long soupir. Il se prépara mentalement à l'assaut de ses ex-coéquipiers.

Il poussa la porte et entra. A peine eut-il le temps de la refermer, qu'il entendit des pas se précipités venant vers lui. Il se retourna pour apercevoir Quatre suivi de Trowa.

Il put lire dans les yeux de l'arabe du soulagement quand il vit Duo dans ses bras.

_Com...

_Pas maintenant, chuchota le japonais coupant Quatre dans sa question.

Sans un commentaire de plus, il se détourna d'eux et monta les escaliers.

Arrivé à l'étage, il emmena Duo dans sa chambre et le déposa sur son lit.

Il entreprit de lui enlever les vêtements mouillés qui lui collaient à la peau. Duo ne se réveilla même pas tant il devait être à bout de force.

Il lui laissa son boxer et le couvrit avec les couvertures présentes sur le lit.

Sur ce, il redescendit au rez de chaussée pour voir Quatre et Trowa dans l'entrée à l'endroit où il les avait laissé.

A sa vue, Quatre s'avança vers lui.

_Comment va t-il ?

_Mieux... Il était frigorifié...

_Silence._

_Je l'ai trouvé au village... chez Marthe...

_Silence..._

_Mais il va bien ?

Face à cette répétition, le japonais comprit que Quatre voulait parler de l'état psychologique de l'américain.

_Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il a fui... de nouveau... Il était... terrifié et perdu.

_Silence._

_Je ferais tout pour qu'il accepte ma présence. Même si je dois y passer du temps, ajouta Heero.

_Et s'il ne veut pas de toi ?

Heero reconnut le ton tranchant de Wufei, et le vit arrivé à son tour.

Il avait du entendre la conversation.

_... Je respecterais son choix..., lui répondit-il en baissant la tête.

_Ne t'avise pas de le faire souffrir... encore.

_Je ne continuerais pas si je le sens contraint et forcé... Wufei, merde, je l'aime plus que tout !

Heero était décidé, et tous avaient senti l'émotion dans sa voix.

Sans un mot de plus, Heero alla se faire servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et le but d'un trait. Il en servit un second qu'il embarqua à l'étage.

Il retourna dans la chambre de l'américain.

Ce dernier était toujours profondément endormi.

Il s'assit au pied du lit et l'observa.

Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui même en position fœtale. Les traits creusés de son visage montrait qu'il était fatigué.

Mais il ressemblait à un ange. La lampe de chevet, allumée à ses côtés, formait un halo de lumière illuminant sa peau diaphane.

Heero remarqua qu'il tenait fermement la couverture des deux mains. Il serrait si fort que les jointures des ses doigts devenaient blanchâtres. Il se souvint que, du temps de la guerre, Duo avait pour habitude, de se tenir sa tresse quand il dormait... sa longue tresse... Mais cette dernière avait... disparu...

Peu à peu, Heero, lui aussi, s'endormit à ses côtés.

* * *

** December 25, 200 A.C.**

** 6h43 **

Duo se réveilla. les yeux embués. Il se les frotta afin d'observer plus nettement la pièce.

Où était-il ?

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

En bougeant, il sentit quelque chose remuer sur le côté de son corps.

Il se retourna pour y apercevoir Heero.

Il l'observa.

Lui aussi avait du s'endormir car il avait les yeux encore tous endormis et bouffis. De plus, il portait encore la marque de la couverture sur la joue.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Duo le luit aurait fait remarqué ou l'aurait taquiner, mais là Duo se tut.

_Tu vas mieux ?

Les événements récents lui revinrent en mémoire. Et brusquement, il eut un mouvement de recul.

Profitant du japonais encore dans les vapes, il s'apprêta à se lever, mais remarqua l'absence de ses vêtements. Il rougit furieusement.

_Où sont-ils ?

_... Quoi ?

_Mes... vêtements ?

_Ah.. ils sont en train de sécher, tu étais trempé hier alors je...

Précipitamment, il se leva avec la couverture enroulé autour de lui-même afin de cacher son corps.

Mais rapidement, et visiblement encore fatigué, ses jambes flageolèrent. Il s'apprêta à tomber, mais ce fut sans compter sur les réflexes de Heero, qui même endormi, sut le rattraper. Il le força à se rasseoir sur le lit.

_Reste calme.

C'était plus une supplication, qu'un ordre...

Instinctivement, il posa une main sur son genou afin d'essayer de l'apaiser, mais Duo la lui repoussa.

_Ne me touche pas…

_Silence..._

Heero sentit son cœur se serrer face à ces remarques, mais il encaissa. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui demander quoique ce soit. Il n'était pas en état. Par conséquent, il encaissa sans rien dire tant bien que mal...

_D'accord, je ne _te_ touche _pas_...

Heero savait très bien que Duo essayait de se protéger de toute part. Imperceptiblement, il se montait d'immenses barrières qu'il n'autorisait personne à franchir. Heero comprit que tant qu'il n'entrerait pas dans son cercle, il pouvait encore réussir à lui parler... de loin.

Il s'éloigna de lui à contre cœur, mais il put le voir s'apaiser.

_Duo, … je suis désolé...

L'américain se tut...

_Je regrette ce qui s'est passé...

_Silence._

_Je n'aurais jamais du te dire ces choses il y a quatre ans...

Duo fulmina.

_Stop !

Heero sursauta.

_Arrête tes conneries ! Arrête cette comédie...

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

_JE NE PEUX PLUS... JE NE VEUX PLUS...

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues...

_J'en ai marre, tu comprends. J'en ai marre de me faire traîner dans la boue de tous les cotés... Je ne veux plus... J'en ai marre d'essayer de reprendre le dessus... tout le temps.

Des sanglots se firent entendre...

_Pourquoi... _moi _? Pourquoi …. ?

_… Sanglots..._

_Ça ne sert... plus... à rien... D'abord,... le père... Maxwell, Sœur... Helen,... Solo,... et... puis... toi,... Hilde, ensuite... Quatre..., Tro...wa... Wu..fei... Je voulais seule...ment vivre pai...siblement, aimer et ê..tre ai...mé en re...tour... C'é...tait.. tr...op de..man...d..é... ?

Il s'effondra sur le lit.

_Pour..qu..oi _moi_... ? …...

Silencieusement, Heero s'approcha.

Il s'agenouilla au pied du lit et il posa délicatement et habilement une main sur son dos et le lui frotta dans le but de l'apaiser.

Il lui laissa le temps de se calmer.

_Du temps_...

Il en aurait besoin...

Il était _détruit_... _anéanti_... à force d'avoir trop cru en les autres...

Mais maintenant qu'il avait des gens qui croyaient en lui, il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait et qu'il était _aimé en retour_.

Il patienta le temps que Duo sa calme...

Il patienta à ses côtés...

Il serait là pour lui désormais...

Et peu à peu, les pleurs de Duo se tarirent.

Il releva la tête vers celui qu'il l'avait fait tant souffrir..

C'est alors que Heero lui tendit un papier.

Duo l'interrogea du regard.

_Vas-y, prend le...

Avec hésitation, Duo le lui prit et le déplia.

Il commença à lire.

_« L'histoire est … »_

Mais il fut stopper lorsque Wufei entra en trombe dans la chambre.

Il avait sans doute entendu les pleurs mêlés aux cris de l'américain.

_Yuy ! C'est bon, tu arrêtes là ! Je te l'ai dit, il est hors de question que tu le fasses encore souffrir. Vous vous voulez peut-être le perdre, mais pas moi. Il en est hors de question ! J'en ai marre de vous voir jouer avec lui...

_ Silence._

Heero se tourna vers Duo.

_C'est ce que tu veux ?, lui demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

L'américain ne savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait...

Mais il espérait juste savoir ce que Heero avait sur le cœur...

Il observa les deux jeunes hommes face à lui. Ils étaient accrochés à ses lèvres et attendaient patiemment sa réponse.

_Fei, merci.. Mais... j'aimerais juste entendre ce qu'il a à me dire...

Wufei fut surpris, mais il accepta cette réponse et sortit de la chambre.

_Je suis à côté si tu as besoin.

_Merci.

Puis il sortit sans un regard pour le japonais et les laissa seuls.

Duo reporta son attention sur le papier que son interlocuteur lui avait tendu.

Il put lire cette phrase :

_« L'histoire est comme une valse sans fin dont les trois temps, la guerre, la paix et la révolution, s'enchaîneront à jamais. »__1_

La lettre portait la signature d'un certain_ « Doc J. ». _Duo ne le connaissait que trop bien, et devinait le sens de cette phrase, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Heero la lui faisait lire.

Il lui rendit le papier, attendant des explications.

_Maintenant, s'il te plaît, laisse moi t'expliquer jusqu'au bout et ne me coupe pas...

_Silence._

Duo acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

_Comme tu peux le voir, cette phrase c'est J qui me l'a laissé avant de partir... Il me l'a inculqué pendant toute mon enfance et m'a éduqué dans ce sens, et... j'y ai cru... Pour lui, le fait de me la transmettre avant son départ était un message. Il voulait que je continue dans ce sens.

_ Silence._

_Pour moi, J était une personne à qui je me référais. Je n'ai eu que lui sur qui je pouvais compter pour ainsi dire. Alors c'était ma ligne de conduite, c'était mon but.

_ Silence._

_Alors à la fin de la guerre, je pensais bêtement que la guerre allait reprendre... J'ai continué à faire ce dont j'étais capable, ce que je savais faire... Je suis resté à la protection de Réléna.

_ Silence._

_Pour moi il n'y avait que les combats, les infiltrations, la préparation aux missions qui comptaient. La moindre erreur pouvait être fatale... Tu connais bien ça... Alors j'ai tout poursuivi dans cette voix, comme J le voulait.

_ Silence._

_Alors pour moi je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur... Si tant est que je savais ce que c'était... Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était d'aimer... Enfin jusqu'à toi... jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre...

_ Silence._

_Sans le savoir, tu m'as tout fait découvrir, par ton attitude, par tes gestes, par tes habitudes. Tous tes gestes se sont imprégnés en moi durant ces quatre années à servir à tes côtés.

_ Silence._

_J'ai fini par me rendre compte que la guerre était bel et bien finie... Chacun de vous avait refait sa vie, sauf moi...

_ Silence._

_Alors quand Quatre m'a fait cette proposition, j'ai tenté le coup...

_ Silence._

_Et petit à petit, j'ai appris à lâcher prise, à m'ouvrir... J'ai changé Duo... Par la force des choses, tu m'as changé ! J'ai tout appris de toi, mais je l'ai fait trop tard... A l'époque, quand on a …

_ Silence._

_Après qu'on ait fait l'amour... Le lendemain je me suis dit que j'avais fait une erreur. Oui, je me le suis dit, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Pour moi, ma mission était de continuer à combattre... Ce n'était pas bien... Alors je t'ai repoussé et... tu es parti... Même si j'éprouvais un manque, je n'ai pas réalisé qu'il venait de toi... Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Mais petit à petit, j'ai eu besoin de te revoir... Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai eu besoin de savoir comment tu allais, ce que tu devenais.

_ Silence._

_Et.. j'ai appris que tu avais refait ta vie... sur Terre...

_ Silence._

_C'était bizarre mais je sentais un sentiment me rongeait de l'intérieur qui me rendaient mal à l'aise. Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mots sur ça...

_ Silence._

_J'avais eu de tes nouvelles par l'intermédiaire des autres. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Et puis, tout cela c'est enchaîné naturellement. Un jour, je suis venu jusqu'à ton appartement, et je suis resté en bas à t'observer par la fenêtre... Sans que tu le saches, je te suivais...

_ Silence._

_J'ai su que tu vivais avec Hilde... Je savais où tu travaillais...Je connaissais tes habitudes...C'est là que j'ai réalisé que tu me manquais... J'en ai parlé à Trowa et il m'a ouvert les yeux sur des sentiments que j'ignorais jusque là... J'ai réalisé que je voulais être présent à tes côtés. T'espionner ne me suffisait plus. Mais tu étais avec Hilde... Alors pour moi mes sentiments étaient à sens unique.

_Silence._

_Alors quand j'ai su qu'elle partait de chez toi... que tu allais te retrouver seul... j'ai hésité à te contacté... à venir de voir... Puis je t'ai vu avec d'autres hommes qui étaient loin d'être comme moi... alors je me suis ravisé en me disant que je n'en valais pas la peine...

_Silence._

_Alors j'ai continué à t'observer... de loin... J'ai cru bien souvent que tu me voyais quand j'étais en bas de chez toi...

_Silence._

Duo était bouche bée face à toutes les révélations du japonais, et pour la première fois depuis le début de son monologue, il ouvrit à son tour la bouche.

_Pendant tout ce temps, tu m'espionnais... ?

_Je te protégeais... _Duo..._ Je t'ai protégé pendant ces quatre années... J'ai été là quand tu as trouvé le chat dans la rue. J'ai été présent quand tu as avalé ces maudits cachets... c'est moi qui ait prévenu Jack... sinon... tu...

Il était ému et ça se voyait. Pour lui aussi c'était dur pour lui de se souvenir de ces choses là...

_Je suis venu te voir à ton chevet sans que les autres ne le sachent quand tu as été hospitalisé...

_Silence._

_J'étais là, le jour où tu t'es fait accosté par un de tes ex amants dans la rue... Il n'est jamais revenu n'est ce pas ?

_Quoi ? Tu l'as...?

_Silence._

_Qu'est ce qu'il insinue par là ?, songea t-il

Duo savait de quoi Heero était capable pour l'avoir cotoyé pendant toutes ces années de guerre.

_Je lui ai juste dit deux-trois mots...

Il s'assit aux côtés de l'américain.

_Duo, tu m'as appris ce que c'était d'aimer !

_Silence._

_Je suis désolé pour t'a... J'ai conscience du mal que je t'ai fait...

Duo vit les larmes montées aux yeux de Heero.

Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu pleurer.

_Jamais..._ Même sous les tortures d'Oz, pendant la Guerre.

Et là, il était à deux doigts de pleurer... _pour lui_. (Ça méritait d'avoir un article dans le journal tout ça.)

_Mais Duo j'ai besoin de toi... Si tu peux et si tu peux à nouveau me faire confiance, je te le promets, mes sentiments sont sincères. Jamais plus, nous serons séparés, jamais plus je ne te quitterais...

_ Silence._

Heero attendit une remarque de Duo, mais rien ne vint.

_Tu sais, n'en veux pas aux autres. Ils m'ont soutenus, mais ils n'ont pas fait tout cela rien que pour moi. Ils n'ont pas voulu te faire de mal... C'est seulement qu'à eux aussi tu leur manquais, et qu'ils te voulaient près d'eux. Tu comptes à leurs yeux. Tu es leur frère, leur ami ! Si tu avais vu Quatre se battre pour avoir de tes nouvelles, et Wufei...

Heero émit un petit sourire.

_Wufei... Tu sais il m'en a toujours voulu de t'avoir séparé, en quelque sorte, de lui.

_ Silence._

_Oh, Duo, si tu savais comme je suis désolé, je t'ai...

L'américain juxtaposa un doigt aux lèvres du _japonais._

_Écoute Heero... Je...

Il chercha ses mots...

_Je ne... sais plus... où j'en suis.. ni ce que je dois faire. Je suis perdu...

Il fit une pause.

_J'ai toujours rêvé de t'entendre me dire ça... Mais... à l'heure actuelle, ça me semble trop beau pour être vrai...

_Duo, …

_Laisse moi terminer. Je t'ai écouté, maintenant c'est à toi de le faire...

Il observa le japonais attentivement. Celui-ci l'écoutait et semblait espérer tant de ses paroles.

_Tu réapparais dans ma vie... Et je devrais de te dire « oui » à tout... Je ne sais pas... J'ai déjà tellement souffert...

_Duo, je ne te demande pas de me dire quoique ce soit, ce soir, ni même demain... Je suis conscient de tout ce qui s'est passé. Je ne veux te forcer en rien... Que tu me crois ou pas, tu sais moi aussi j'en ai souffert.

_Oui, mais toi tu avais des amis pour te soutenir...

_Qu'est ce que c'est des amis quand on a pas l'amour de sa vie.

Duo se tut.

_Je te laisserais le temps qu'il faudra. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas fuir. Quoique tu décides, je respecterais ton choix !

_ Silence._

_Je te remercie de m'avoir dit tout cela... Je suis plus serein... Perdu certes, mais serein... Alors laisse moi du temps, s'il te plaît...

_Oui, je te laisse réfléchir...

Sur ce, Heero se leva.

Il déposa une main derrière la tête de l'américain et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

Silencieusement, Duo se délecta de ce contact.

Puis, il sortit de la chambre, laissant Duo seul, face à ses réflexions.

* * *

***** A suivre *** **

* * *

1Phrase de fin de la série


	16. Chap 16 Quand les explications laissent

**Quand la vie est comme elle est**

* * *

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, Amitié, OOC

Couples : 3+4+3, 5+Sa+5, 2+1+2

Disclamers : les personnages appartiennent à sunrise... et blablabla

* * *

Reviews :

Tinetinetina : et non pas si salaud notre petit Heero ! Il attendait quoi ? Et bien tout simplement qu'il pensait tout d'abord que Duo était avec Hilde et ensuite à la vue des nombreux amants qu'il a eu ils pensaient qu'il l'avait oublié... en fin de compte, on a à faire à un Heero pas sûr de lui du tout...

Laylou-miimi : par « aux côtés de Duo », je ne voulais pas dire allongé à côté de lui... seulement qu'il est resté auprès de lui (toujours au pied du lit)... enfin bref, c'est juste une question de position hihi ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Quand les explications laissent place aux questions**

* * *

** December 25, 200 A.C.**

Duo n'arrivait pas à se rendormir...

Et il retourna toute la matinée dans son lit.

Ce n'est pas qu'il préférait resté dans sa chambre, mais il était anxieux à l'idée de descendre et d'être confronté aux autres, après tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours...

De tout cela le faisait cogité...

_Devait-il resté ici ?_

_ Comment réagiront les autres ?_

_ Et Heero va t-il l'éviter afin de le laisser réfléchir ?_

_ Est-ce que la situation va t-elle redevenir comme avant ?_

Tant de questions …_ sans réponse..._

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_Oui ?, annonça Duo, après une brève hésitation.

Il vit Wufei passer la tête par la porte précautionneusement.

_Je peux ?

_Bien sûr.

Il l'accueillit avec un large sourire, qui fit plaisir à voir.

Wufei décida de lui-même de s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés, puis il l'observa.

_Comment vas-tu ?

_Bien... enfin mieux …

_Même après ce qu'il t'a dit ?

_Oui,... j'y... vois plus clair.

_Et que...

_Et ?

_Que vas-tu faire ?, osa lui demander le chinois.

Duo se renfrogna un peu plus.

_Je...

Mais il savait qu'il pouvait parler à cœur ouvert avec son ami.

_Je ne... sais pas encore...

Wufei lui laissa le temps de trouver ses mots.

_Je sais pas si je suis prêt à... retenter... quoique ce soit... avec lui...

_Il t'aime non ?

_Oui, il me l'a clairement dit... Mais j'ai déjà entendu trop de belles phrases venant de lui.

_Alors ?

_J'ai envie d'y croire, mais … mais j'ai peur...

_Silence._

_Et je me pose des tonnes de questions...

_Du style ?

_Est-ce qu'il m'aime vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il ne va pas me jeter à la première question qu'il posera ?...

_ Silence._

_J'ai déjà trop souffert...

_Duo, écoute, ça me coûte de te dire ça et prend le pour ce que ça vaut... mais... Heero... Je reconnais moi-même qu'il a changé... Il est plus ouvert, il n'est plus comme avant... comme pendant la Guerre... Et je pense qu'il a sa fierté, mais aussi un code d'honneur... et je le respecte pour ça. S'il te dit qu'il t'aime... tu peux lui faire confiance... Il a trouvé un autre but dans sa vie que la guerre... Il veut se battre pour toi...

_ Silence._

_Merci 'Fei.

Wufei frotta son poing sur la chevelure soyeuse de l'américain.

_M'appelle pas comme ça Maxwell !

Des rires francs s'ajoutèrent à ce tendre échange.

_Ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire de bon cœur.

Pour toute réponse, Duo pencha la tête sur la côté et lui sourit.

_Bon tu descends, on va passer à table ?, lui demanda Wufei.

Duo regarda l'heure. En effet, l'heure du repas était même déjà passé.

_Euh...

_Ne t'inquiète pas... et lèves toi.

_... Je me change... et j'arrive.

_Ok...

Wufei s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre quand l'américain l'interpella.

_Fei ? Tu veux bien... m'attendre ?

_Bien sûr, lui répondit Wufei un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Wufei s'apprêta à passer la porte, mais se retourna et ouvrit la bouche...

_Duo, tu te souviens que j'ai toujours un gage à te donner...

_Euh... oui...

_En fait, j'ai trouvé

_Ah...

Duo était déconcerté.

_ Pourquoi Wufei lui parlait-il de ça maintenant ?_

Il attendit patiemment la suite.

_Reste avec nous !

Sans laisser le temps à Duo de riposter, il sortit de sa chambre, le laissant coi.

Ce dernier regarda la porte où son ami était sorti. Puis sortant de sa torpeur, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire sincère contre une pensée qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo avait enfilé un pantalon large sur son boxer, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt et un pull.

Ainsi, il rejoignit le chinois qu'il l'attendait derrière la porte.

Silencieusement et côte à côte, ils descendirent les marches des escaliers.

Une délicieuse odeur émanait. Et pourtant, il avait l'estomac noué, inquiet de la réaction des autres face à lui.

Il vit Wufei s'avancer vers le salon, et il le suivit.

Il vit Heero et Trowa concentrés sur une partie d'échec.

Néanmoins, ils relevèrent la tête à leur arrivée, et ils sourirent tous les deux en guise de bonjour, mais contre toute attente, Heero ouvrit la bouche.

_Bonjour Duo. Bien dormi ?

_'jour. Oui, merci, répondit Duo timidement.

Comme promis, Heero agissait naturellement, enfin si on prenait en considération que le fait d'ouvrir la bouche pour l'ex-soldat parfait était naturel...

Soudain, Wufei se dirigea vers la cuisine, et de même que précédemment, Duo le suivit.

Quatre et Sally s'affairaient à la finition du repas.

_Ça sent bon !, affirma le chinois

Ils se retournèrent en même temps. Quatre écarquilla les yeux en voyant Duo. En un bond, il se dirigea vers lui et l'enlaça.

Duo ne savait plus où se mettre...

Courant à sa rescousse, Wufei lui tapota l'épaule.

_Winner, il va manquer d'air.

_Oh excuse moi !

_Ça va Quatre.

Il se regardèrent durant un long moment.

Quatre avait toujours l'air inquiet.

_Quatre, il n'y a _pas _de problème.

En appuyant sur le « pas », il lui fit comprendre qu'il parlait également de ce qui s'était passé ses derniers jours, de son état psychologique, et tout ce qui s'en suivait.

_On va par tarder à passer à table... Vous mettez la table ?, demanda Sally.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une demande... Car en posant sa question, elle avait refourguer une pile d'assiettes à son cher et tendre.

_Allez, au boulot, Maxwell !

L'américain prit les couverts, ainsi que les verres et suivit le chinois dans la salle à manger. Et ils mirent la table côte à côte.

* * *

Une fois finie, il n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que Quatre et Sally arrivaient déjà, les bras chargés de plats.

_A table, cria Sally afin que tout le monde entende.

Les deux pilotes manquants vinrent se joindre à eux et tous allèrent s'asseoir.

Duo apprécia le calme. Ce n'était pas un silence lourd et plein de sous-entendu, mais c'était plutôt apaisant.

De temps à autre, Sally et Quatre animait le repas, mettant à l'aise Duo, qui avait préféré resté en retrait jusque là. Mais au fur et à mesure, il se détendit, et apprécia de participer à la conversation.

_On va skier cette après-midi ?, proposa Quatre.

Wufei donna sa condition.

_Seulement si Maxwell ne me fonce pas dessus comme la dernière fois

Cette phrase fut accueilli par un rire général.

Sur un accord général, à la fin du repas, ils allèrent se préparer et s'habiller chaudement.

Sa combinaison de ski enfilée, Duo descendit les escaliers. Personne n'était encore là.

Il sortit devant le chalet afin de préparer le matériel et d'attendre les retardataires.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez, ou plutôt face à dos, avec Heero, qui attendait derrière la porte.

_Oh pardon, s'excusa Duo, gêné par la proximité.

_C'est pas grave.

Heero le laissa passer et continua de l'observer.

Duo ouvrit la porte du garage pour en sortir son snowboard, ainsi que les skis des autres.

Heero s'approcha pour l'aider.

_Tu fais du snow ?

_Oui... enfin j'essaie...

_Petit rire._

Puis le silence se réinstalla... jusqu'à ce que les autres pilotes sortent à leur tout les rejoindre.

_Bon on y va ?

Tous acquiescèrent et partirent en direction de la station de ski, laissant Sally à l'appartement.

Ils restèrent sur les pistes toute l'après-midi.

Le soir venu, ils se décidèrent enfin à rentrer. Les pistes n'allaient pas tarder à fermer.

Arrivés devant le chalet, ils passèrent la porte et furent assailli par une délicieuse odeur. Encore une fois, Sally leur avait concocté un bon repas.

Après s'être déchaussés, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger, et furent impressionné par le table.

Celle-ci avait été dressée avec goût. Une jolie nappe rouge prônait fièrement et mettait en valeur les jolies assiettes dorées placées pour l'occasion. Une serviette aux motifs divers avaient été posée à l'intérieur. Plusieurs bougies avaient été disposées au centre de la table. Des dizaines de plats étaient entreposés, encore fumants.

Soudain, ils virent Sally sortir de la cuisine avec un énième plat dans les mains. Elle s'arrêta et sourit en les voyant là, plantés comme des piquets, bouché bée.

_Et bien quoi, c'est Noël, quand même !

Tous la regardèrent les yeux écarquillés.

Avec les derniers événements, il en avait oublié cette fête...

Passant leurs surprises, ils remercièrent Sally de l'attention portée et ils partagèrent un délicieux repas.

_Ce fut un joyeux et convivial Noël._

Plus les jours passèrent et plus Duo se sentait à l'aise.

Il retrouvait sa joie de vivre mais il était tenté à toujours éviter les regards d'Heero.

Néanmoins il avait remarqué que ce dernier faisait tout son possible pour ne pas être insistant.

Wufei restait toujours à son écoute comme il savait si bien le faire.

Quant à Quatre, il avait eu une petite discussion avec lui et depuis les choses s'étaient amélioré. Il était moins inquiet.

* * *

_***** Flash Back *****_

Tous se dirigèrent vers la station de ski.

Quatre et Duo se retrouvèrent à deux à l'écart, derrière le groupe.

Duo soupçonnait de Quatre que ce soit volontaire. Il avait remarqué qu'il s'inquiétait sans cesse pour lui et voulait bien faire...

_Alors tu veux commencé par quoi ? Une bleue ?

Soudain, Duo haussa la voix sans réellement le vouloir.

_Quatre, arrête avec ça... Ça va !

Les autres se retournèrent furtivement puis reprirent leur marche.

_Mais Duo...

_Écoute, Quatre, je vais très bien ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t'en veux pas.

Quatre le regarda l'air égaré.

C'était vrai, il ne lui en voulait pas.

Il était apaisé depuis sa discussion avec Heero, mais il lui fallait juste essayer de répondre à ses propres questions.

_J'ai besoin de réfléchir alors j'observe et je réfléchis... Mais t'inquiète pas je vais mieux.

_Silence._

_J'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuilles d'avoir organisé cette rencontre... Mais je voulais

_Quatre, je t'ai dit que ça allait... Et je comprend ne t'en fais pas.

_Tu es mon ami, mon frère. Je ne veux que ton bien-être.

_Je le sais et te voir inquiet ne m'aide pas...

_Désolé...

_Tu sais, je vais mieux. J'ai eu une discussion avec lui, enfin il m'a expliqué plutôt ce qui s'était passé ce qu'il ressentait...

_Et ?...

_Et... je ne sais pas... pas encore...

Son regard se dirigea involontairement vers Heero...

Ses sentiments étaient confus et mélangés...

D'un côté, il voulait être prêt de lui, le serrer dans ses bras...

D'un autre, peur d'avoir mal.. de nouveau...

Mais ne lui avait-il pas promis ?

La parole d'un ex soldat parfait ne valait-elle pas la peine qu'on la croit ?

_** *** Fin Flash Back*****_

* * *

** December 28, 200 A.C.**

Les ex-pilotes partirent pour une énième journée de ski.

Arrivés devant les remontées mécaniques, ils prirent place.

Étant des sièges de quatre places, Duo se retrouva seul à l'arrière. Quatre le jetait des coups d'œil de temps à autre.

Duo les observait... longuement...

Il avait vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre...

Lui aussi avait envie de retrouver cette complicité... avec eux.

Mais...

Pffffff...

Des jours à les regarder...

A cogiter...

A réfléchir...

_ Il avait pris sa décision..._

Il lui en ferait part au moment voulu...

Arrivés en haut, ils descendirent tous du télésiège.

Puis, ils partirent pour une piste bleue pour débuter...

Duo avait fait des progrès mais il faisait des chutes de temps à autre...

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, ils s'arrêtèrent restaurant de la station. Ils y commandèrent quelques boissons pour se réchauffer.

Puis de nouveau prêt à se lancer, ils se levèrent afin de rejoindre les pistes.

_Allez-y je vous rejoins, je passe aux toilettes.

_Ok.

Les autres se dirigèrent vers la piste et attendirent Duo un peu plus loin en vue du restaurant.

Duo alla faire ce qu'il avait à faire, se lava les mains et sortit par la terrasse.

Ébloui par le soleil, il se repositionna les lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Observant les alentours, il vit les autres et se dirigea vers eux.

Soudain il fut interpellé.

_Duo ?

Intrigué, il se retourna.

Il eut à faire à une bande de cinq jeunes hommes, à peu près de son âge.

_... Oui ?

_Ah enfin, on te rencontre..., lui déclara le blond du groupe.

_Euh... On se connaît ?

_Toi non, mais nous on te connaît bien... très bien...

Duo ne comprenait pas... Il ne voyait pas du tout de qui il pouvait s'agir.

_Le monde est petit quand même...

_On est des amis de Kei..., annonça la gars posté juste à côté du blond.

_Ah... Et alors ?

_Et alors ? Il ne supporte pas d'avoir été plaqué comme ça...

Il s'approcha dangereusement de lui, et les autres commencèrent à l'encercler.

_... Alors peut être qu'on peut négocié et te ramener à lui...

A présent face à lui, il commença à lever sa main pour lui caresser la joue.

_T'avais l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il te faisait à ce qu'il nous a dit...

Duo repoussa sa main.

_Écoutez, Kei et moi c'est fini, et je lui ai très bien fait comprendre alors maintenant vous me lâchez...

Il essaya de s'écarter mais se retrouva le dos accolé aux blond le tint par le poignet.

_C'est pas toi qui décide...

_Hey...

Duo le poussa de toutes ses forces et fut contrecarré par ses amis.

_Après tout, Kei serra content si on te fait ta fête...

Il reçut un coup de poing en pleine figure et assommé, il tomba au sol, inconscient.

Un « Hey, vous » fut la dernière parole qu'il entendit...

_***** A suivre *** **_


	17. Chap 17 Quand petit à petit, les choses

**Quand la vie est comme elle est**

* * *

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, Amitié, OOC

Couples : 3+4+3, 5+Sa+5, 2+1+2

Disclamers : les personnages appartiennent à sunrise... et blablabla

Note : Désolée, ce chapitre a été long à être publié. Mais bon par manque de temps, je n'ai pas pu le poster avant.

Mais bon pour me faire pardonner, il est plus long que les précédents... et pour cause c'est le dernier chapitre...

Review : Kei ? En même temps faut le comprendre quoi ?

Tiens, je fais un sondage : Un Duo Maxwell te plaque, tu fais quoi toi ? ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Quand petit à petit, les choses s'améliorent**

* * *

** December 29, 200 A.C.**

Duo ouvrit les yeux. N'y voyant pas trop clair, il plissa les yeux et attendit que sa vision s'éclaircisse.

Il était allongé...

Il observa les alentours.

_Un plafond blanc..._

_Des murs de la même couleur..._

_ … Et cette odeur..._ qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs...

Longtemps, il était resté allongé dans un endroit similaire... avec cette même odeur, ces mêmes couleurs, ces mêmes bruits, qu'il ne supportait plus.

Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir se relever, mais une forte douleur à la tête l'obligea à la reposer.

_Hey doucement, Duo.

_Cette voix ?..._

_Quatre ?

_Oui.

_Où suis-je ?

_A l'hôpital.

Il écarquilla les yeux aux dires de Quatre.

Son pressentiment s'avérait réel...

_Mais qu'est ce que je fous là ?

_Tu es là depuis hier... Tu es tombé sur la tête... et les secours ont jugé nécessaire de t'amener ici...

_Et ils ont bien fait, parce que tu as une légère commotion cérébrale.

_Trowa..._

Duo se redressa plus doucement cette fois. Et en effet, il put ainsi voir Trowa, assis sur une chaise non loin du lit.

Il fit le tour de la pièce.

Heero était là également, adossé contre le mur, à côté de la fenêtre.

Il regardait dans le vide.

Sentant un regard posé sur lui, il tourna la tête vers Duo, qui, à son tour, détourna le sien.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

Peu de choses lui revenait en mémoire.

_Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda t-il à Quatre.

_Et bien, on ne sait pas trop... Heero s'est retourné. Apparemment, il t'aurait vu avec un groupe de jeunes. Il les a vu te donner des coups et ils ont décampé. Le temps qu'on se retourne à cause du bruit, Heero avait déjà accouru vers toi.

_Ahh...

Les événements de la veille commençaient à s'éclaircir dans sa tête.

_Une bande de jeunes... _

_ Des amis de Kei..._

_ Les menaces..._

_Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

_... Euh...

_C'était qui ? Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

_ Silence._

_Quatre laisse le tranquille un peu. Il vient à peine de se réveiller.

_ … Heero... _

Il était enfin sorti de son coin et avait ouvert la bouche.

Il alla ajouter quelque chose quand, soudain, le téléphone de Quatre sonna.

_Dring, dring..._

Il prit le téléphone et observa le nom de l'interlocuteur qui s'affichait à l'écran.

_C'est Wufei.

Il décrocha.

_Oui.

…

_Oui, il est réveillé.

…

_A l'instant.

…

_Oui, ce matin...

...

_Non, ils ont dit que c'était une petite commotion cérébrale. Ça aurait pu être pire... Et il a un bel œil au-beurre-noir.

En entendant ces mots, Duo se toucha instinctivement l'œil.

Il grimaça.

Ça faisait un mal de chien, mais bon il en avait vu de bien pire.

Il vit Trowa lui tendre un miroir.

Il le lui prit et se regarda.

_Mais c'est moche, chuchota t-il pour lui même.

_C'est pas comme si t'en avait jamais eu, lui annonça Trowa sur le même ton que lui.

Sans qu'il n'est eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Quatre s'approcha de lui.

_Tiens, il veut te parler.

Il lui tendit le téléphone, qui le lui prit.

_Oui ?, demanda t-il en se le mettant à l'oreille.

_Ça va mieux ?

_Euh... oui...

_Quand même, t'es vraiment une calamité Maxwell !

_Gnagna... comme si c'était de ma faute...

_J'ai pas dit ça, mais bon.

_...

_Bon allez, repose toi bien.

_Oui. Je te repasse Quatre.

Sur ce, il tendit à son tour le combiné à l'arabe.

_Oui ?

…

_Oui je comptais aller voir...

…

_Oui je te tiens au courant. A tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha.

_Je vais aller voir les médecins pour savoir si tu peux sortir aujourd'hui ou pas.

_Ok. Et Quat', insiste, je veux pas rester ici moi ! J'aime pas les hôpitaux...

Pour toute réponse, Quatre lui sourit et sortit de la chambre accompagné de Trowa.

Duo et Heero restèrent seuls.

_ Aucun regard._

_ Aucun échange._

Puis soudain, contre toute attente, Duo leva la tête vers la japonais.

Il ouvrit la bouche... la referma...

Il hésitait...

Mais avec un peu de courage, il se lança.

_... Merci... Hee... chan...

Plus que surpris, Heero tourna la tête et le regarda.

Il lui répondit par un sourire, qui signifiait tout.

Puis il s'approcha et, un air sérieux sur le visage, il s'assit au bord de lui, face à l'américain.

_Tu sais qui c'étaient ces gars, n'est ce pas ?

Il le vit hésiter...

_... Euh...

_Duo, tu peux me le dire.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Je ne veux pas... que les autres le sachent. Toi, tu es à moitié au courant déjà...

Heero acquiesça et attendit patiemment la suite.

_Ce sont des amis d'un de mes... ex... amants... Kei... celui à qui tu as parlé...

_Et que t'ont-ils dit ?

_... Des menaces... Qu'il allait me le faire payer de l'avoir quitté...

_ Silence._

_Mais putin, on était même pas ensemble... On faisait que coucher...

Duo réalisa les paroles qu'il avait prononcé, face à celui qui l'aimait...

_Il n'était rien pour moi. Juste une compagnie dans mes instants d'égarements..., préféra t-il ajouter.

Il avait besoin de se justifier.

_J'ai dérapé et depuis que je veux essayer de changer, de tout régler, les choses dérapent encore...

Il baissa la tête, honteux.

_Duo, tu veux arranger ta vie, c'est ça le principal ! Je t'aiderais, ne t'inquiète pas.

_Avant j'avais pas besoin d'aide. Maintenant, je ne suis même plus capable de me défendre seul...

Heero le stoppa net dans sa phrase.

_Duo, il était cinq, dont deux qui te tenaient par les bras. Qu'est ce que tu voulais faire ? Et tu n'as jamais travailler seul. On a toujours travailler en équipe, et ça continuera. Ok ?

_Ouais...

_Tu verras, on leur ferra regretter de s'attaquer à Duo Maxwell.

Cette petite réplique eut le bénéfice de le faire sourire.

Duo allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Quatre et Trowa étaient de retour accompagnés du médecin.

Heero se leva afin de laisser le médecin face à son patient.

_Mr Maxwell...

Il regarda sa fiche.

_Comme vos amis vous l'ont dit, vous avez eu, suite à la chute, une légère commotion cérébrale. Rien de grave, mais nous avons préféré vous garder en observation cette nuit. Si vous le souhaitons, vous pouvez rentrer.

_Oh que oui !

_Je vais vous fournir le traitement adéquat.

Puis le médecin se retourna vers les autres.

_Par contre, il va avoir besoin de repos. Vous devrez surveiller tous signes anormaux : des problèmes de mémoire, de concentration, des troubles du sommeil, des changements d'humeur, de l'hypersensibilité à la lumière et au bruit... Si vous constatez un de ces symptômes, vous le ramenez et je lui ferrez passer des examens complémentaires.

_D'accord, merci docteur.

Le médecin sourit et leur serra la main.

Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Duo.

_Rentrez bien Mr. Maxwell et surtout reposez-vous, lui dit le médecin en lui tendant la main.

_Oui docteur, répondit Duo en la lui serrant.

Le médecin se retourna, et sur un « Bonne journée », il passa la porte.

_Tiens Duo, on t'a amené tes affaires. Tu te changes, on t'attend dehors.

_Oui.

Ils sortirent tous les trois et laissèrent à Duo le temps de s'habiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo alla les rejoindre et ils purent enfin partir.

* * *

De retour au chalet, ils furent accueillis par Wufei et Sally.

_Alors, Maxwell, ils t'ont enfin lâché, ou ils en avaient déjà marre de toi ?

_Oh, Wufy, le médecin a dit qu'il me fallait du repos, alors chut !

Sally prit la parole.

_Alors, Duo, tu te sens mieux ?

_Ça va mais j'ai un mal de crane.

Quatre tendit alors un sachet à Sally.

_Tiens, c'est le traitement prescrit par le médecin.

_Merci, dit-elle en prenant les médicaments.

Elle regarda rapidement.

_Très bien, je t'en donnerais au moment de passer à table Duo. Vas te reposer en attendant. Heero, tu l'aides à monter ?

_... Oui.

Comme convenu, Heero accompagna Duo dans sa chambre.

Il lui déposa ses affaires par terre.

_Je te laisse te reposer. Je t'appellerais quand on passera à table.

_Merci, Hee..-Chan...

Heero lui caressa doucement les cheveux situé au sommet du crane, lui sourit et sortit de la pièce.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble.

Puis dans l'après-midi, Heero décida d'aller skier seul, tandis que les autres restèrent au chalet, afin de tenir compagnie à Duo.

* * *

** December 30, 200 A.C.**

De même que la veille, Heero alla skier, mais cette fois, il fut accompagné des autres.

Ils prirent les remontées mécaniques comme à leur habitude.

Ils naviguèrent de pistes en pistes.

Piste rouge.

Piste bleue.

Piste rouge.

Puis vers 16h00, ils firent une petite pause au bar/restaurant où il avait pris l'habitude d'aller.

_T'es bien calme aujourd'hui, Heero, ça va pas ?, lui demanda Quatre.

En effet, depuis qu'il était parti, Heero était étrange.

Bien qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup à son habitude, là, il était totalement muet. Il observait les alentours, scrutait les gens. Il était aux aguets.

_Ca va.. ca va..., répondit-il.

Furtivement, il se leva.

_Je ne fais qu'observer...

Sous les yeux confus des autres, il s'avança vers un petit regroupement, assis à une table non loin d'eux.

Heero les avaient reconnu de suite...

Et il se souvenait très bien de _lui_...

Et ils avaient osé revenir au même endroit...

Il se souvint, qu'il y a deux jours, lorsque Duo avait eu cette altercation, il avait couru vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il avait eu le choix entre partir à la poursuite de la bande ou s'occuper de son _ami_. Le choix avait été vite fait.. Mais il avait mémorisé leurs visages au cas où...

Et l'occasion se présentait aujourd'hui...

Quand il l'avait vu le frapper, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour...

Et le destin était si bien fait qu'il les avait retrouvé...

Ainsi, il se dirigea vers celui qui l'avait agressé...

Il se positionna face à lui.

_Hey toi, dégage, tu me fais de l'ombre.

Heero ne bougea pas d'un poil et ne dit rien.

_Mais putin, c'est quoi ton problème à toi ?!, beugla t-il en se levant.

Heero s'approcha dangereusement de son interlocuteur. Il le regarda froidement, comme il savait si bien le faire.

_Mon problème, c'est toi... Alors maintenant, écoutes moi bien, tu oses encore t'approcher de Duo, je te refais le portrait c'est bien compris ?, lui annonça t-il calmement.

_Quoi ?! Ah ! Tu veux parler du gars d'hier. Hey, attend, tu t'en prends à lui, pas à moi. C'est lui qu...

Heero commençait à perdre son sang froid. Il le prit furieusement par le col.

_Ferme-la. Je t'ai pas demandé de parler... Tu ne l'approches plus, tu ne lui parles plus, tu ne le regardes même plus. C'est bien compris.

Le gars ne répondit rien.

Les ex-pilotes avaient observé la scène de loin. Mais Trowa se décida à intervenir, ne s'inquiétant pas pour Heero, mais plutôt pour l'autre garçon.

Il posa une main sur son épaule.

_C'est bon Heero, viens maintenant.

Sous la pression, ce dernier s'apaisa.

Il vit la peur dans les yeux du garçon et il finit par le lâcher et se retourna vers ses amis.

L'autre garçon arrangea son pull, soutenu par ses amis et il osa lancer à Heero :

_Allez, sois pas jaloux. On te la laisse cette tafiole !, dit-il un sourire provocateur sur le visage.

Ni une ni deux, Heero se retourna et en un bond, il se retrouva face à lui.

Trowa ne chercha même pas à le retenir, ayant compris le sujet de la conversation.

Heero frappa fortement la joue de son vis-à-vis, qui se retrouva au sol.

_Tu ne parles même plus de lui, ou je te crève.

Il serra les poings et se força à se calmer. Il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qu'il lui coûterait pas mal d'ennuis.

Pourtant, il en avait envie... Mais ça pourrait lui coûter sa vie auprès de Duo.

Il se retourna vers les autres de la bande.

_Froideur._

_Et c'est valable pour vous aussi.

Personne ne lui répondit...

Ils devaient avoir compris, et c'était dans leur intérêt.

Heero retourna s'asseoir auprès de ses compagnons.

Au loin, il vit la bande de jeunes partirent.

_C'était qui ceux là ?, demanda Quatre.

_Ceux qui ont agressé Duo...

_Ah...

_Je suis à leur recherche depuis hier, poursuivit Heero. Je les ai finalement trouvé, comme le destin est bien fait, ajouta t-il, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'il mérite.

* * *

Plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, ils rentrèrent au chalet.

A peine eurent-ils passés la porte, qu'il entendirent une voix s'élever.

_Mais ce jeu est nul. J'y comprend rien !

Ils sourirent. C'était Duo, qui avait, apparemment, repris du poil de la bête.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon.

Lui et Sally étaient en pleine partie d'échec...

Discrètement, Wufei se plaça derrière l'américain. Puis par dessus son épaule, il prit une pièce et la déplaça.

_C'est pourtant simple, regarde... Échec et mat !

Duo sursauta.

_Ah ! Wufy, tu m'as fait peur !

Il se mit à bouder, ce qui fit rire le reste du groupe.

_Bon, tout s'est bien passé ?, leur demanda Sally.

_Euh.. oui, très bien !

_Parfait.

Elle regarda sa montre.

_Avec tout ça, on a pas vu l'heure passée...

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Repose, on s'occupe du repas ce soir, annonça Trowa.

_Mais...

_Pas de discussion, dit Quatre.

_Merci. Par contre, Heero, tu pourrais accompagner Duo dans sa chambre s'il te plaît, histoire qu'il se repose avant qu'on passe à table.

_Oui, bien sûr.

_Mais je peux me reposer là, moi...

_Oui, bien sur, t'as la bougeotte, tu vas vouloir aider. Non, dans ta chambre..., lui ordonna Sally.

_Pffff...

_Duo, allez, viens..., déclara le japonais déjà en bas de l'escalier.

Contraint et forcé, Duo monta les marches, soutenu par Heero, et alla dans sa chambre. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il s'assit sur le lit.

Lorsque Heero s'apprêta à sortir, l'américain lui demanda :

_Tu me tiens un peu compagnie ?

_Bien sûr, lui répondit-il sans hésitation.

Il vint alors le rejoindre sur le lit, et Duo commença la conversation.

_Ça s'est bien passé cette après-midi ?

_Oui très bien.

_Vous êtes allés où ?

_On est monté tout en haut, on a fait quelques pistes, comme d'habitude quoi.

Heero ne souhaitait pas lui parler de son altercation de cette après-midi. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Après tout l'important c'est que c'était réglé.

_D'accord. Pfff, vivement que je revienne skié. Je m'ennuie ici.

_Sally est là quand même.

_Oui mais elle doit se reposer. Sa grossesse la fatigue. Et puis sans t... sans vous... c'est pas pareil...

_Bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas.

Au fil de la conversation, ils se retrouvèrent allongés côte-à-côte, à regarder le plafond.

_Tu repars quand déjà ?

_Vers le 15 janvier...

Bien que Heero ne répondit rien, Duo entendit un soupir furtif... Il se retourna vers lui.

_Heero...

_Hum.. ?

Duo était sûr d'avoir tout son attention. Il retourna donc à sa position initiale.

_Merci... pour ce que tu fais...

_Tu sais... je ne le fais pas que pour toi...

_Et bien merci quand même...

Silence.

_Dis moi Duo...

_Oui ?

_Quatre a toujours une place pour toi dans la boite tu sais ?

_Heero...

_ Silence..._

_Je ne sais pas... Tu sais, j'ai… ma vie sur Terre...

_Hum...

_ Silence._

_Il faut que je réfléchisse.

_Hum...

_Il y a Jack... Hilde... son bébé qui va bientôt arriver.

_Et en contrepartie, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Il y a... pas mal de... chose aussi...

_Ils pourront venir te voir tu sais ?

_Hum...

Ils continuèrent à parler comme ça jusqu'à ce que Quatre vint les chercher.

Tous ensemble, ils descendirent pour manger.

* * *

**December 31, 200 A.C.**

Le lendemain, et durant toute l'après-midi, tout le monde s'affairait en cuisine et au salon afin de préparer la petite soirée qu'ils avaient prévus pour le soir-même en l'honneur de la nouvelle année.

_Non, Fei, ne met pas ça là ?!

_Maxwell, t'es pas handicapé, tu peux te bouger aussi.

_Pffff, faut tout faire ici !

Duo se leva, lui prit le plat des mains et le plaça au centre de la table.

Plus tard, en début de soirée, tout était prêt.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Heero alla répondre.

C'était Marthe, la vieille boulangère. Chacun l'appréciait beaucoup.

La japonais la serra dans ses bras.

_Content que tu es pu venir.

_Je n'aurais pas manquer ça Heero. Vous ne venez pas souvent ici.

Heero referma la porte et lui ouvrit le passage. Elle s'avança et vit Duo en pleine discussion avec Wufei.

_Marthe est arrivée, annonça Heero.

Duo se retourna et lui fit un large sourire, puis s'avança pour aller l'embrasser.

_Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux.

_Merci encore pour tout, et désolé pour le désordre.

_Bouh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, petit !

Tous s'installèrent et le dîner put enfin commencer.

Les discussions allèrent de bon cœur toute la soirée.

Et une fois le repas fini, tous s'installèrent dans le salon, en attendant le fameux décompte des minuit.

_Alors, quels sont vos vœux et vos bonnes résolutions pour cette nouvelle année ?, leur demanda Marthe.

Quatre prit la parole en premier. Il regarda Duo.

_Que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous, et ma bonne résolution sera de toute faire pour.

_Je pense que c'est une très bonne résolution, et que plus, on est à la suivre, mieux elle pourra se réaliser, insista Wufei.

_Et toi, mon petit Duo ?, demanda Marthe.

Duo sembla réfléchir...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il regarda ses amis... Son regard s'attarda sur Heero...

_Moi, je vou...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les minuits sonnèrent.

_Bonne année, cria Sally.

Tous se levèrent, afin de s'embrasser et se souhaiter la bonne année, et espérer plein de bonnes choses à venir.

_Bonne année mon Duo, lui déclara Quatre, en le serrant dans ses bras.

Puis l'arabe s'écarta et se dirigea vers son cher et tendre.

Duo lui se retrouva face à Heero...

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança vers lui.

_Tu sais c'est quoi ma bonne résolution à moi ?

_... Ah, tu en as une ?

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux, qui devint de plus en plus langoureux et passionné. Signe d'un Amour trop longtemps gardé.

A son tour, Heero resserra sa prise lui aussi. Il attendait ce moment depuis tant d'années.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, tout en restant front contre front.

_Bonne année !, lui chuchota Heero.

_... Je... t'aime Heechan...

_Aishiteru, Duo-kun...

_Il l'aimait plus que tout..._

_Et il ne voulait qu'une chose : être auprès de lui..._

* * *

* Owari *

* * *

Et voilà, cette fic est terminée !

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.

Une suite/OS est en préparation. Par contre, je ne sais pas encore quand elle sera prête...

Le titre ? « Triste temps » sans doute

(par contre, ce sera une deathfic...:X...)


End file.
